The Bonds of Family
by The Lilac Elf of Lothlorien
Summary: Harry Potter and Petunia Dursley have never really considered each other family. Until Vernon's reckless behavior and following events forces aunt and nephew to see each other in a whole new light. DisabledHarry fic. T Rating-Self injury in later chapters
1. Unfortunate Accidents

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yes, I'm back with another disabledHarry fic. And this time instead of Harry finding a new family, he'll be living a better life with Petunia.

Read, review, and show your love.

Chapter 1 Unfortunate Accidents

HARRY POTTER: The Bonds of Family

The tires on the car were still turning slowly as the police and EMS arrived at the scene of the crash. The 18-wheeler truck was standing at an angle across the darkened street, its front smashed, but that was nothing as compared to the van, whose entire body was smashed and crushed.

As the police officers pulled out flashlights so as to better examine the wrecked vehicle, they could already tell it was bad. Windows were broken and the glass shards glittered as they lay sprinkled like miniscule diamonds over the people inside. Blood was spattered and smeared on almost every surface and at first, no one moved or made a sound as the paramedics hurried in to rescue the people trapped inside.

The cop in charge, Inspector Michael Franklin, watched silently as paramedics worked to free the four people inside: a man and woman each in their late thirties and two teenage boys

"Inspector?" One of the other officers came up and handed Franklin a wallet. "Driver had ID. Vernon Dursley Looks like they were coming back from the mall. Found shopping bags and some leftover food and popcorn bags."

Franklin nodded vaguely. "Try to track down any other possible family." Looking at the two teenagers being carefully removed from the wreckage, he added, "We may need to contact a next of kin. How bad is it?"

Inspector Daniel Harper shook his head as the driver of the wrecked car was loaded into an ambulance along with his wife. "Lot of cuts and scrapes. Probably some broken bones as well. The skinnier boy looks to be in the worst shape. But everyone was strapped in and the car had front and side airbags. The car rolled, so that probably caused some of the injuries. But it looks like everyone's going to make it, at least."

Franklin watched as the heavier of the two teenage boys was the last to be loaded into a waiting ambulance. Once the doors closed, the ambulance took off, sirens and lights wailing in the cool night.

As Franklin glanced back at the car, the tires slowly came to a stop.

-------------------

Petunia Dursley woke to a splitting headache as a doctor shone a penlight in her eyes. "Ungh…"

"Welcome back, Mrs. Dursley," Dr. Mallory Norton said, lowering the light. "How do you feel?"

"Where's my son?" Petunia asked as she remembered the accident the night before.

"Harry or Dudley?"

Petunia sighed. "Dudley is my son. Harry… is my nephew."

Dr. Norton pulled a chair over to Petunia's bedside before sitting down. "Mrs. Dursley, had your husband been drinking last night?"

"A few beers with dinner, why?" Petunia answered, evasively.

"That's all? Because according to Vernon's blood tests I'd say he was drinking much more than that," Norton said, crossing her arms.

"Lately… he's been near drunk all the time," Petunia admitted. "I tried to get Vernon to let me drive home, but he got behind the wheel anyway."

Norton repressed the urge to roll her eyes. "Well, your husband should have listened to you. If he had, he wouldn't be in a coma."

"What?" Petunia said in disbelief. "Will he be alright?"

"I don't know," Norton sighed.

"What about Dudley and Harry?" Petunia asked. She couldn't help being worried about Harry. She might not like the boy but he was still her last remaining family.

"Dudley's right leg was broken in three places," Norton said, looking grim. "We've set it and he should heal well, but he got some of the window glass in his eyes. We'll have to wait and see but there's a chance that he might end up blind."

"And Harry?"

Shrugging, Dr. Norton said, "Harry's still unconscious. He broke two ribs and one of them punctured his right lung. He's intubated. But that's not the worst of it."

"What do you mean?" Petunia asked sitting up a bit.

"Your nephew has two serious compound fractures of the left leg," Norton said, handing Petunia a clipboard. "He's stable for right now, but we need your consent for surgery."

Petunia read the form quickly then looked up sharply. "You want to amputate his leg?"

"If we don't there's a strong risk of infection which could prove fatal in Harry's current weakened condition," Norton said, calmly. "We've stabilized the fractures but the longer we postpone operating the higher the risks."

Petunia closed her eyes. She'd never cared for Harry and now she was supposed to act like his mother? What would Lily do in this situation?

Simple… Lily would do what ever she had to in order to save the life of her son. Just like Petunia would do if it had been Dudley. Opening her eyes Petunia signed her name on the consent form and handed it back. "Take care of my nephew."

-----

A few hours later Petunia stood shakily in Vernon's room.

Her body ached but her mind was enflamed with rage. How DARE Vernon jeopardize his own son's life!

"You bastard," Petunia whispered. "You almost killed me, our son… _my_ nephew. You poisoned me against my own sister's child. You hated magic. You made me hate it as well. I could have gotten to know Harry but you pushed him away."

"Mrs. Dursley?" A nurse stood in the doorway. "Are you okay?"

Petunia took one last look at Vernon before turning to the nurse and asking, "Do you know the phone number of a good divorce attorney?"

--------------------------------

If Albus Dumbledore had not been prone to buying muggle newspapers it might have been considerably longer before he found out about Harry.

It was a hot, humid morning at Hogwarts and Dumbledore stopped skimming through the newspaper when he saw the name 'Dursley'. Reading through the small article Dumbledore stood quickly and grabbed his traveling cloak and headed for Hogsmeade where he could apparate to London and the hospital where Harry now lay injured.

----------

The last person Petunia expected to see in Dudley's hospital room was Albus Dumbledore. The tall, thin, Hogwarts headmaster stood near Dudley's bed, reading over the boy's chart. "Good afternoon, Petunia. I see you are recovering nicely. I'm glad you were not terribly injured."

"Mum, he says he can help me," Dudley said, quietly. "And… maybe I won't be blind."

"I am prepared to send your son and Harry to St. Mungo's hospital for magical healing," Dumbledore said, solemnly.

Petunia didn't know what to say to that but she nodded.

"Where," Dumbledore asked, politely. "—is Harry?"

Petunia lay a hand on her son's shoulder. "I'll be back in a moment, Dudley." She led Dumbledore upstairs and just as they were about to go to the surgical waiting room, three doctors came out of an operating room one of whom was pushing a gurney upon which lay and unconscious Harry Potter.

"Mrs. Dursley?" One of the surgeons asked.

Petunia watched Harry being taken away. "How is he?"

"Surgery went fine," the surgeon replied. "Hopefully he'll wake up soon if you wanted to talk to him."

Petunia nodded and she and Dumbledore went to the recovery room where Harry was.

Dumbledore noticed that most of Harry's left leg was gone and he looked at Petunia with a raised eye. "You allowed the muggle doctors to amputate Harry's leg?"

Petunia nodded. "I didn't have much of a choice, did I?"

"I am not faulting you, Petunia," Dumbledore said, kindly. "Quite the opposite. It seems that you are at last acknowledging Harry as your family."

"I was jealous of Lily," Petunia said, looking down at Harry's frail form. "She was special. I wasn't."

"You are special to Harry," Dumbledore replied. "You are the only family he has ever known and while Sirius black offers Harry a connection to his father, _you_ offer the only consistent connection Harry has to Lily."

"Vernon almost got my own son killed because he was drinking and he drove. He almost killed me, Harry, and Dudley," Petunia said, bitterly. "Even if Dudley will be okay… I don't want Vernon anywhere near us."

"I will do what I can to help," Dumbledore said, simply. "Now let's get Harry and Dudley taken care of, shall we?"

-------

Lying in his bed in St. Mungo's, Harry wasn't sure what to feel about what had happened to him. Dudley's sight had been saved by some quick healing and the healers had mended the broken leg in no time at all.

Harry, though, was a different story. While the healer had been able to clean up his stump, she'd been unable to regrow Harry's leg.

"Harry?" Looking up Harry was surprised to see Petunia sitting down in the chair next to his bed. "How are you… considering?"

"Okay," Harry said, lying back against the pillows of his bed. "Considering."

"The healer told me that you'll be up and walking in a few days," Petunia said, trying to be cheerful.

"Yeah, but I won't be playing Quidditch anymore," Harry said, not looking at his aunt. "Who wants a seeker with one leg?"

"I'm sure they'll give you some sort of prosthetic," Petunia replied. "Harry… I'm sorry… for everything I've done to you over the years. I was blinded by Vernon's hatred of magic." Harry rolled over onto his side, facing away from his aunt. "I don't expect you to forgive me, Harry," Petunia said, morosely. "But if you… ever want to talk…"

"You're my mum's sister," Harry said, a sharp edge in his tone. "But you've never considered me family. I don't consider you family either."

Petunia felt like she'd just been slapped but she nodded, getting up and heading for the door. Looking back at her nephew she vowed to try and earn back Harry's trust. No matter what it took.

--------------------


	2. Number 12 Grimmauld Place

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well it warms my heart to see reviews from you guys who reviewed 'Thicker Than Blood'. Thanks for the love.

Read, review, and show your love!

* * *

Chapter 2 Number 12 Grimmauld Place

On an unusually cool Thursday morning, Harry found himself sitting in a small physical therapy room and Gail Hart, a young healer with short red hair, was magically fitting him with a prosthetic leg. Once the fit and height were correct, Gail took Harry's arm and the teenage boy stood carefully. "How's the leg feel?" Gail asked, as she held onto Harry.

"Okay… I guess," Harry replied, taking a step forward. He felt a little off balance, but the charms on the prosthetic corrected him and his next step was steadier.

"You should be okay to go home in a day or two," Gail said, walking with Harry around the room. "If you need help let me know. You may need a cane or something for a while, but I think you'll get used to it once you've done a bit more walking with the prosthetic." After a while, Harry asked to sit down and Gail led him to a bench a short ways away. "Harry, if you need to talk about this—"

"I just want to get out of here," Harry said, not meeting Gail's eyes.

---------

"He's withdrawn, he's not really talking to anyone, and he's incredibly moody," Gail said to Dumbledore who had stopped by to check on Harry.

"It sounds to me as if Harry is behaving like any normal teenager whose life has been drastically changed," Dumbledore replied.

"Harry needs friends and family with him through this," Gail insisted. "When Petunia Dursley visits, Harry becomes even more withdrawn. He's almost ready to leave. He should go somewhere he feels comfortable."

Dumbledore looked pensive. "I understand. I will arrange for Harry to go someplace other than the Dursleys' home."

---------

Harry was lying in bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling when Dumbledore walked into Harry's room with Molly Weasley in tow. "Harry."

"What?" Harry said, grumpily, not even bothering to turn and look at the headmaster.

"You are set to leave this afternoon," Dumbledore said, cheerfully.

"Fine," Harry said, flatly still staring at the ceiling.

"You will not be going home with your aunt," Dumbledore added. "—as I have made other arrangements."

"Whatever."

"You will be staying with Professor Snape, Voldemort, and the Malfoys for the duration of your summer holidays," Dumbledore said, a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"Okay. I… What?" Harry finally sat up and turned to look at Dumbledore.

"I hoped that would capture your attention," Dumbledore said, smiling. "Don't worry, Harry. I will not be sending you to Snape. Rather, you will be going to a secret location in London accompanied by Molly."

Harry smiled at Mrs. Weasley and she had the sense that it was Harry's first smile all summer. "We'll be traveling by Apparation, Harry. Dumbledore has already collected your things and sent them along."

Harry tried not to think of Dumbledore's impression of his messy room back at #4 Privet Drive and instead asked, "Does everyone know about… you know… that I lost my leg?"

Molly shook her head. "I didn't know until now what had happened. Dumbledore just told me that you were in St. Mungo's."

Harry nodded. "Okay. So… when do we leave?"

--------------

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were cleaning out the drawing room of #12 Grimmauld Place when the door creaked open. Turning to see who had arrived, they were surprised and delighted to see Harry standing there.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed as she ran to hug Harry, stopping short when she noticed that he was leaning on crutches. "Harry, what happened? Was in the muggles?"

"Uncle Vernon was driving drunk," Harry said, heading to a chair against the nearest wall. He sat down and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stood next to him, eager to hear what had happened. "He's in a coma… Aunt Petunia's filing for divorce because Dudley got hurt in the crash."

Ginny sat on the arm of Harry's chair and looked at him. "What about you?"

Harry sighed and pulled up the left leg of his jeans, revealing the prosthetic.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, looking at her best friend. "I'm sorry. How much did they…?"

"About halfway up my thigh," Harry replied.

"They chopped your leg off?" Ron said, shocked.

"It was the muggle doctors," Harry said, trying to ignore Ron's tone. "Even Dumbledore agreed that amputation was the best choice."

"Yeah, but how are you going to play Quidditch?" Ron asked.

"Ron, shut up!" Ginny snapped. "You're so insensitive!"

But Harry had gotten up and was now heading out of the room and up to the bedroom Mrs. Weasley had told him he would be staying in. Sitting on the bed, Harry tried to shrug off the doubts that filled his mind.

"Potter."

Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody clomped into the room and sat on the other bed in the room. "Dumbledore told me about what happened."

"It's…" Harry couldn't form the word 'okay'.

"It's awful, isn't it?" Moody said, a note of understanding in his voice.

"Yeah, it is," Harry said, nodding. "Ron was just…"

"It's hard to understand unless it's happened to you," Moody said, gruffly. Standing up, he patted Harry on the shoulder. "You'll be just fine, Potter. Just keep at it."

"Thanks," Harry said, feeling a little better.

"Anytime, Potter."

------------------------

Petunia Dursley understood why Harry didn't want to come back to Privet Drive but she was hurt that Harry wasn't even giving her a chance to make up for the past 14 years.

But maybe that was because there really was no way to make up for all Harry had been through.

No, there had to be away to get Harry to open up to Petunia.

Heading up to the attic, Petunia rummaged around for ages until she finally unearthed two old photo albums. After giving them a very thorough cleaning, she wrapped them up and set to writing Harry a letter.

'_Dear Harry,_

_I know you probably don't want to hear from me but I'm going to keep writing you anyway._

_What Vernon and I did to you all those years is inexcusable. _

_But all I ask is for you to give me a chance. _

_With this letter I am including Lily's pictures from before Hogwarts._

_Please write back,_

_Petunia Evans_

-------------------

Harry stared at the albums his aunt had sent. There were pictures of Lily as a baby… when she lost her first tooth… her first day of primary school.

In some of the earlier pictures, Lily and Petunia actually seemed to be friendly. But as the girls aged, Harry could see that there were fewer pictures of the sisters together and more of them separately.

Why had Petunia waited until now to start embracing Harry as her nephew? Harry closed the albums and lay back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling—something he'd been doing a lot lately. It was too late for Petunia to try and be his family now. Still… she was the last connection Harry had to his mother. And he wasn't ready to cut that bond just yet.

Turning his head to look at Petunia's letter which was lying on the bedside table, Harry couldn't help but wonder why Petunia had used her maiden name. Because she wanted Harry to believe her words? Or because she had wanted to cut herself off from Uncle Vernon?

"Mind if I come in, Harry?"

Sitting up, Harry saw Mrs. Weasley standing in the doorway. "Mrs. Weasley. Did you need help with something?"

"That's alright, Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, waving a hand dismissively. "You're recovering. No, I wanted to talk to you about your aunt."

Harry's face clouded over. "Oh," he said, and looked away.

"Harry, your aunt sent me a letter," Mrs. Weasley said, sitting at the foot of Harry's bed. "She wants to be here for your birthday. I won't invite her if you don't want me to," she added, watching Harry's face.

"Whatever," Harry said, lying back down. "I don't care. Go ahead."

Mrs. Weasley stood and left the room without another word. She wanted Harry to be back to his old self. But it seemed that the loss of his leg had sapped Harry of most emotion. If only there was some way to cheer him up…

"Is Harry still in his room, Molly?" asked Sirius Black as he came up the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "He's not feeling very social right now, poor dear… But you're welcome to try and cheer him up, Sirius. Goodness knows if you can't get through to the boy I doubt anyone can."

Sirius nodded and went to Harry's room opening the door to see his godson lying on his bed. "Sorry I haven't been to see you much, Harry," Sirius said, walking into the room and sitting at the foot of Harry's bed.

"'S fine," Harry muttered. "Who wants to be around a cripple anyway?"

"It's not just losing your leg, is it?" Sirius asked, staring hard at his godson. "Molly told me about the letter from your aunt."

"After all this time she decides to be my family?" Harry said, bitterly. "What about when I was little and I needed her to be there for me? All those times I wanted her approval… her love? She can't just suddenly demand to be a part of my life."

"You don't think it could have been because of the accident?" Sirius asked, resting a hand on Harry's artificial leg. "If you're gone, Petunia loses her last connection to Lily. You're the one reminder Petunia sees every day. The one she can't ignore."

Harry scoffed. "She sure has tried to pretend I don't exist over the years."

"Petunia can pretend," Sirius said, kindly. "But she can't deny that you do exist. She opened her home to you. Unwillingly, maybe… but she still let you in. Maybe that's all she could do because of your uncle."

Harry gave a shrug. "Maybe."

Sirius stood and smiled down at Harry. "Come on. Your friends want to see you."

Harry got shakily to his feet. "I still feel a little off balance with this prosthetic."

"Cane or crutches?" Sirius asked, watching Harry carefully.

Harry paused then said, "Cane." Taking a wooden cane from Sirius, the two headed down the hall and slowly down the stairs finally coming to the drawing room where Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny Weasley were working on cleaning a glass fronted cabinet with Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

They all turned when they heard Harry enter the room. Ginny gave him a warm smile which he returned. "Need a hand, Mrs. Weasley?"

Molly looked like she was about to say no, but seeing the miniscule shake of the head from Sirius, she nodded and said, brightly, "We're just cleaning this cabinet out, Harry. Just start chucking things into the sacks on the floor."

Harry nodded and limped over to the cabinet and started cleaning with the others. It actually felt good to be doing something. It took his mind off the other issues.

-------------------


	3. Finding Who Your Friends Are

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Harry's moodiness will be continuing for a while, naturally and any fans of Ron might want to be careful as he's not quite a great a friend in this story.

Also, Petunia will be making further efforts to win Harry over and later on Vernon wakes up and finds that not only is Petunia divorcing him, but also asking for full custody of Dudley.

Read, review, and show your love!

* * *

Chapter 3 Finding Who Your Friends Are

Early on the morning of Harry's 15th birthday, Petunia Dursley arrived at Grimmauld Place with three large shopping bags. Mrs. Weasley led Harry's aunt down to the kitchen and helped her unload Harry's gifts and an abundance of groceries. "I… I wasn't sure what Harry liked as far as meals," Petunia admitted as she unloaded eggs, bacon, sausages, bread, fresh fruit, lunch meats, cheese, packages of chips and pastas and a myriad of other items.

Molly smiled kindly at Petunia. "In the morning, Harry's a simply boy. Eggs, bacon or sausage, and toast. Lunch varies, and as for dinner, Harry likes a good beef roast with mashed potatoes and green beans."

Petunia nodded and started putting the groceries away, leaving out what she needed for her breakfast casserole. Once it was assembled and in the oven, Petunia asked, "Tell me about Harry."

Molly sat down at the table. "Harry's a very quiet boy. He doesn't buy into the whole 'Boy Who Lived' business. He likes a simple, quiet life."

Petunia sat down as well, still facing Molly Weasley. "What else?"

Molly smiled. Harry was as good as her own son and she was happy that Petunia was finally starting to see what she saw: a wonderful boy with endless potential. "I don't know if you know this, but Harry's also very stubborn. And determined."

"Lily was the same way," Petunia said, quietly. "Once she set her mind to something it would take forever to get her to let go."

"Harry is also very selfless," Molly added. "His second year he went after my daughter Ginny and saved her life risking his own. He saved my youngest son, Ron, from dementors year before last."

As Petunia sat lost in thought, she saw images of Harry at the Weasleys' home, free and happy… "I wish Dumbledore had sent Harry to you when he was a baby," Petunia admitted.

"Dumbledore knew what he was doing," Molly said, to Petunia's amazement. "Sometimes growing up in adversity is what makes us stronger. My family may not have much, but what we lack in finances we make up for in family bonds."

"That's why I divorced Vernon," Petunia admitted. "I love my son more than anything in the world. And Vernon almost took that away from me. He almost took Harry as well."

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat and Molly and Petunia looked up to see Harry standing in the doorway. He wasn't wearing the prosthetic and had therefore pinned up the empty leg of his jeans. Leaning on his crutches, he looked helpless and worn, like a refugee from a terrible war.

Molly stood up and gestured for Harry to have a seat at the table.

Harry sat down and looked at Mrs. Weasley. "I, uh… The prosthetic was feeling a little weird and I, uh… I-I thought I'd leave it off just for today."

"No problem, Harry, dear," Molly said, bustling around the kitchen and making tea and using her wand to make a huge bag of oranges juice themselves into a large pitcher.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Petunia said, smiling lightly.

"Thanks… Aunt Petunia," Harry said, a corner of his mouth twitching in what could have been a smile.

"I, uh… brought a few presents," Petunia said, trying to keep any uncomfortable silences from settling on the room.

"Really?" Harry said, noticing the small pile of packages at one end of the table.

Petunia got up and slid the pile towards Harry who pulled a small package off of the top. "Dudley actually sent that along."

Harry's brow furrowed but he opened the package and laughed. Inside was a small scrap of paper which read: _'This entitles the holder to one free shot at the sender.'_

Petunia read over Harry's shoulder and frowned. "He said you'd get a 'kick' out of it," Petunia said, disapprovingly. "I didn't think he'd mean literally."

"I doubt I'll use it," Harry said, but he stuffed the note into his pocket anyway.

The rest of the gifts included new muggle clothes, a new waterproof watch, and a few other items.

After about an hour, the smells of the casserole wafted out of the kitchen and soon Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Sirius, and Tonks were seated at the table digging into breakfast as Molly and Petunia prepared toast, coffee, tea, and orange juice.

"Harry, I was wondering," Ron said around a mouthful of eggs and sausage. "Any idea who you want to take over as seeker this year?"

The cheery atmosphere vanished so rapidly that there might as well have been a dementor outside the kitchen.

Ginny and Hermione both kicked Ron under the table and Fred and George glared at their younger brother.

Harry didn't reply, but he turned to Mrs. Weasley and said, "I'm pretty full. Do you mind if I…?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded and watched Harry hobble out of the kitchen. Once he was out of earshot, she turned her most intimidating gaze on Ron. "Ronald Weasley, I can't believe you'd even THINK to ask the poor boy that! First Harry is in a horrible accident and then you tactlessly ask who's replacing him in Quidditch!"

"Besides," Hermione said, glaring at Ron as well. "Who says that Harry has to quit?"

"Hermione's right," Ginny said, kicking Ron again for good measure. "Just because Harry lost his leg doesn't mean he can't still play."

"Ginny, have you _ever_ heard of a one-legged Quidditch player?" Ron said, insistently. "Look, we're all thinking it. I just said it."

"I can't believe you call yourself Harry's friend, Ron," Hermione said, angrily, as she stood up. "You should be encouraging Harry, not making him feel worse." She stormed out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind her.

-----

Up in his bedroom, Harry had resumed his usual position of lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Hearing the door creak open, Harry looked up preparing to tell Ron off. Instead, he saw Hermione looking hesitant.

"Mind if I come in, Harry?" She asked, her tone indicating that she'd leave if Harry didn't want to be disturbed.

"Sure," Harry replied, flatly, as he sat up.

Hermione sat down on the other bed and she looked at her best friend. "Harry, I… I want to ask you something."

Harry looked confused, but seeing her gaze flick downward, he understood. Checking to make sure the door was closed, Harry pulled his jeans off so he sat in his boxer shorts.

Hermione tried not to react at seeing what was left of Harry's leg, but she couldn't stop the small gasp that escaped her. "Harry, I'm so sorry. I wish I could do something… anything to help you with this."

Harry pulled his jeans back on. "There's nothing you can do. The healers couldn't grow my leg back…" After a moment, he added, "Look, Hermione, do you mind… uh…?"

Hermione nodded and got up to leave. Before she left, she turned to see Harry lying down again. "I'm here for you, Harry. We all are. You're not alone."

-------------------------------

Despite the best efforts of everyone in Grimmauld Place—including Fred and George—Harry continued to be withdrawn and moody, spending most of his days in his room staring at the ceiling or reading his new school books.

A few days before the start of term, Molly and Arthur Weasley were talking with Dumbledore about Harry's return to Hogwarts. "I don't like the idea of Harry going back when he's so moody," Molly said. "Hermione and Ginny are trying to help but Ron…"

"We just want to make sure that when Harry goes back he's not bombarded with queries about what happened both last term and over the summer," Arthur said, simply. "Harry should be with his friends, but he should have some private place he can go."

"I may have the solution," Dumbledore said, thinking. "It would not be too difficult to give Harry his own private room. Yet it would be connected to the Gryffindor common room if Harry desired company."

"Thank you, Dumbledore," Molly said, brightly. "I've been worrying my head off about Harry since he got hurt."

"I assure you, Molly, I will take extra care to keep Harry out of harm's way this year," Dumbledore said, solemnly.

----------

Arriving early at Platform 9 ¾, Harry limped as far back on the train as he could go, taking an empty compartment for himself while Fred, George, and Ginny went to find their friends, and Ron and Hermione went to sit in the prefects' compartment.

Lost in his own thoughts, Harry wasn't even aware that anyone had come to his compartment until he heard the door close and a dreamy voice said, "Do you mind if I join you?"

Looking up, Harry saw a teenage girl with dirty blonde hair pulled back in a braid and large eyes staring at him. "Uh… yeah, sure," Harry said, gesturing to the seat across from him.

"You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" The girl said as she sat down, happily. "I read that you were in a car accident this summer," she added, glancing at the cane Harry had brought with him. "Didn't the muggle doctors amputate your leg?"

Harry looked out the window, not feeling up to talking.

"Oh," the girl said, understandingly. "It's a sensitive issue, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Harry said, vacantly. After a moment, though, curiousity got the better of him. "Um… who are you?"

"Luna Lovegood," the girl replied, smiling.

"You're not in Gryffindor, are you?" Harry asked, curiously.

Luna shook her head. "Ravenclaw. I'm a 4th year with Ginny Weasley." Harry gave Luna a smile and saw out the window that more and more people were boarding the train. "Are you eager to play Quidditch again this year?" Luna asked, watching Harry closely. Harry looked at her, slightly surprised. "Oh," Luna said, looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay," Harry said, quickly. "You're one of few who think I'll still be able to play."

"You lost your leg," Luna replied, serenely. "Not your ability to fly."

"I guess," Harry said, shrugging. "It's just… my friend, Ron Weasley, thought maybe I'd quit the team because of… well, you know."

"If he doesn't believe in you," Luna said, sagely. "—then he doesn't sound like a real friend."

Harry had to admit that Luna had a pretty good point. "I never thought of that."

Luna shrugged and pulled a magazine out of her bag, turning it upside down. "Not many people listen to me," Luna said, quietly. "They think I'm a bit strange, you know. People even call me 'Loony' Lovegood."

Harry looked surprised at that. "There's nothing wrong with being a little different," he said, fondly.

"Thank you, Harry," Luna said, smiling. "I'm glad you like me."

"Well, you seem nice and friendly," Harry said, blushing slightly. "Right now I could use another friend in my corner."

"I'd be delighted to be your friend, Harry Potter," Luna said, giving Harry a warm smile

--------------------


	4. A New Year Begins

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, it's nice to see so many people liking this new story.

Just a couple of points of the story line. Yes, it will be Harry/Luna and if I can figure out how to do it well, Malfoy/Ginny as well.

As for Harry's use of a cane, remember he lost his leg mid-thigh and the cane helps take the weight off of what leg he has left. Also, Harry _will_ be playing Quidditch. His broom will need a few modifications, but he'll be back in the air.

Ron Weasley fans should note that he's not going to be the best friend in this story. Hermione has that title. Ron is going to be a bit of a naysayer when it comes to Harry's flying abilities. (FYI—I like Ron. But too often he leaves Harry when he should stick by him. So this story is expounding on that.)

Read, review, and show your love!

* * *

Chapter 4 The New Year Begins

When the Hogwarts Express finally pulled into Hogsmeade Station, night had fallen and the lanterns were lit at the station.

Harry limped off the train, leaning on the cane he'd brought with him. He felt sturdier walking with the additional support and found that when he leaned on the cane, his stump hurt less. After a moment, Luna and Harry joined up with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George and they started walking to the open carriages which would take them up to Hogwarts.

To Harry's amazement, the carriages—which until now had pulled themselves—were now pulled by strange, black, skeletal winged horses. "They're called thestrals," Luna said, walking up to one and pulling a dead mouse out of the pocket of her robes. One of the thestrals bent down its head and took the treat from Luna's hand as gently as a horse eating a sugar cube. "They can only be seen by someone who has seen death."

Harry thought for a moment about Cedric Diggory lying on the ground, dead. Shaking his head, Harry looked up at the thestral and found as scary as they were, there was something hauntingly beautiful about them.

"What happened to you, Potter?" a snide voice called and Harry winced as Draco Malfoy came up followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Harry said, turning to get up in the carriage with the others. He didn't go far because Malfoy darted in front of him and stuck out a foot, catching Harry's prosthetic and making him fall flat on his face.

Malfoy and his cronies laughed as Harry tried to get to his feet. Goyle kicked Harry in the left shin to try and keep him down but when Harry didn't react, Malfoy nudged Harry's leg with his own foot. "A prosthetic?" Malfoy said, delighted. "You lost your leg? Brilliant! They might as well just give me the Quidditch cup now!"

"You should wait until after Harry beats you," Luna said, calmly, though she glared at Malfoy as she helped Harry up.

"Harry Potter is a bloody cripple!" Malfoy said, loudly as he, Crabbe, and Goyle, headed for their own carriage. "This is too brilliant!"

Once Luna and Harry were sitting with Harry's friends, Ron said, "Malfoy was just being a prat as usual, Harry."

"I'm surprised you didn't side with him," Harry snapped. "Since you seem to think that I won't be playing Quidditch again, either."

Ron didn't meet Harry's gaze and the ride to Hogwarts Castle was made in uncomfortable silence.

---------

The Great Hall of Hogwarts was a buzz with conversation and rumors when Harry and his friends finally sat down at the Gryffindor table. It seemed as though everyone in the room knew about Harry's condition, either because they'd heard Malfoy earlier or—in the case of the muggle-borns—had read about the car accident in the local muggle newspapers.

There were a lot of people watching Harry and as he subtly looked around he noticed that a lot of the stares came from the girls.

"Ginny, why are all the girls staring at me?" Harry asked as Dumbledore stood, preparing to make his start of term speech.

"No idea," Ginny, said, exchanging a look with Hermione before both girls started giggling.

"As many of you know," Dumbledore was saying to the students. "We once again welcome a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Harry looked at the staff table and was surprised and delighted to see Nymphadora Tonks sitting next to Hagrid. "Please welcome Professor Tonks."

Tonks stood, accidentally knocking her goblet over which was thankfully empty.

After a few notices including mention of Quidditch try-outs, the platters of food appeared and Harry quickly dug in.

----

After dinner, before Harry headed up to Gryffindor Tower, he heard Dumbledore call his name. Heading to the staff table, Dumbledore pulled Harry aside and said, "I have arranged for you to have a private bedroom this year, Harry." At Harry's confused look, the headmaster explained. "I thought it the best way to allow you a little privacy given what has happened to you this past summer. Also, I would like you to come to my office this Saturday evening for private lessons."

"Where is this private room, sir?" Harry asked. He also wanted to know more about the private lessons, but figured that the Great Hall wasn't the best place to broach the subject.

As Tonks started to head past them, Dumbledore called out to her. "Oh, Nymphadora…"

Tonks looked like she was trying not to react to the name but her pink hair had changed to bright red. "Yes, Dumbledore?"

"Would you be so kind as to show Harry the room I have arranged for him?" Dumbledore asked, politely.

"Sure!" Tonks replied, brightly as she smiled at Harry. "Wait till you see it!" She said, heading out of the Great Hall. They took a few shortcuts and finally arrived at Gryffindor Tower. Once in the common room, Tonks led Harry to a tapestry on the wall of a dog, a stag, and a wolf gathered around a willow. "Sirius came up with this bit," Tonks said, grinning. "He also said you'd know how to get in. 'Like closing the Map', he said."

Harry nodded, knowingly and raised his wand, tapping the cloth. "Mischief managed."

The stag bowed its head before running into the tree followed by the dog and wolf. Then the tapestry pulled aside, revealing a doorway. Harry limped inside and torches sprang to life, lighting a pleasant room decorated in Gryffindor colors. A desk was in a corner and there were a few armchairs flanking a stone fireplace on one side of the room while a four poster bed stood on the other side. "This is… it's wonderful," Harry said, looking at Tonks. "I love it."

"If you want to talk to Sirius," Tonks added, nodding at the desk. "There's a gift from him in the desk drawer."

"My trunk and everything?" Harry asked, walking towards the bed.

"There at the foot of the bed."

Harry nodded and turned to Tonks. "Thanks again. And tell Dumbledore thanks as well."

"Sure thing, Harry," she replied, leaving the room. "See you tomorrow in class."

Harry said good night and went to his trunk and pulled pajamas out before changing out of his school uniform and getting ready for bed.

-----------------------------

Petunia Dursley stood in Vernon's hospital room and tried to brace herself for the screaming match ahead.

Vernon was awake.

And he'd just been handed the divorce papers.

"What the hell is this?" Vernon snapped, reading over the document.

"You almost killed our son," Petunia said, calmly, yet firmly. "You were more concerned with your next drink than the life of our own child. And what you did to Harry—"

"Who gives a damn about that freaky brat?" Vernon said, coldly.

"I do," Petunia replied. "I care about him because, like it or not, he _is_ my nephew. He's Lily's son, and it's time I started treating him like what he is: my family."

"I'll fight you for custody of Dudley," Vernon said, trying to get Petunia to drop the matter.

Petunia held out a second document. "I've already been given sole custody of Dudley… and Harry."

Vernon lunged at his wife but a nurse quickly stepped in as Petunia backed against the wall.

"I need a sedative STAT!" The nurse screamed as she tried to keep Vernon Dursley in bed. Three orderlies grabbed the violent man and another nurse quickly injected him with a sedative. After a while, Vernon stopped struggling and went limp.

"When he comes to," Petunia said, trying to control her heart rate. "…tell him if he signs the divorce papers I won't personally press charges." Turning, she left the room and headed back to Privet Drive.

-----------------------------

Heading to the Great Hall the next morning, Harry could feel all the girls staring at him and it made him uncomfortable. What were they staring at?

Sitting with Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, Harry looked around and found two Slytherin girls giving him seductive looks. "What's with all the girls in this castle?" Harry said, pulling a plate of scrambled eggs towards him.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances and tried to hide twin smiles.

Harry frowned at them but started eating breakfast. Defense Against the Dark Arts was first and he wanted a good seat for Tonks' first class.

-----

Tonks had been on auror missions where she'd stared hardened Death Eaters in the face.

But a class of teenagers… now _that_ was scary.

Once everyone had come in and sat down, Tonks stood before the class. "Welcome to 5th year Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now I know you've done work on curses and Dark creatures, but the most important thing is identifying the situations before it becomes necessary to use defensive spells. Situational awareness is crucial for an auror. That, and knowing when to try and fight and when to run."

"Looks like Potter won't be doing that anytime soon," Malfoy said over his shoulder to Crabbe and Goyle.

Tonks was quickly trying to think of a way to keep a fight from breaking out, but she noticed that Harry wasn't taking the bait. "Mr. Malfoy, 10 points from Slytherin. Mr. Potter… if someone is taunting you… fight or flight?"

"Fight," Harry said, simply. "If you turn your back, they could jinx you."

"Good point," Tonks admitted. "But what if, say… you didn't have your wand?"

Harry thought for a second. "Try to diffuse the situation?"

Tonks grinned. "Let's say that the situation is between yourself and Mr. Malfoy."

"Is whacking him with my cane an appropriate response?" Harry said, grinning, holding up the wooden cane that was leaning next to him.

The class—exempting the Slytherins—laughed at that comment.

Tonks thought for a moment. "If it allows you to get away unharmed… sure."

Harry glanced over at Malfoy and gave him a look. Maybe the cane wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

-------------------


	5. Quidditch Tryouts

AUTHOR'S NOTES: A short chapter, but it seemed like a nice place to break up the story.

As for Ginny's assessment at the end of the chapter, I don't know about all other women, but I know I personally think some disabilities make guys a little sexier. Feel free to call me nuts.

One other thing I feel I should note. the Quidditch player Madame Hooch references is made up. Just so you know.

Read, review, and show your love

* * *

Chapter 5 Quidditch Tryouts

On the morning of Quidditch tryouts, Ginny felt like the messenger about to be shot as she knocked on the wall beside the tapestry entrance to Harry's private room.

After a moment, the stag, dog, and wolf on the tapestry ran into the Willow and the cloth moved aside to let Ginny inside. Not wasting any time once she was in the room, she said, "Ron talked to Angelina Johnson last night."

"Trying to get me booted off the team, is he?" Harry asked, irritably.

"Angelina… she doesn't agree with Ron, but… she did say that… you have to try out with all the other potential seekers," Ginny said, sadly. "She doesn't want to automatically put you back on the team.

As much as it hurt to hear that Angelina didn't have enough faith in him to put him back on the team outright, Harry had actually expected this. He knew that whoever replaced Oliver Wood as Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team would have to make sure that he could still fly as well as before. "Okay," Harry said, limping over to his trunk and grabbing his Firebolt broomstick.

"You're… not upset?" Ginny asked, surprised at Harry's reaction.

Harry shrugged. "I understand… You know, Angelina's well within her rights to ask me to try out."

Glad that the first bit of information wasn't going to get Harry angry or moody, she decided to break the other bit of bad news. "There's something else I should tell you, Harry. Ron is pitching for me to replace you as seeker if you… well…"

"Let's not talk about Ron, okay?" Harry said, trying not to let his 'friend's attitude bother him. "Ginny, I'm sure you're a great seeker. But you're not taking my position just yet."

------

As Harry and Ginny walked—Harry was using his broom as a staff—on to the Quidditch Pitch, Harry saw that Madame Hooch was standing with the Gryffindor team and holding something metal in her hand. When Harry got closer, Hooch said, "Give me your broom, Potter."

Harry handed over his broom curious as to what the flying instructor was going to do with it.

Hooch instructed Fred and George Weasley to hold the broom while she attached what looked like a bear trap on the left side of the broom. Seeing Harry's perplexed face, she said, "You are not the first Quidditch player to lose a leg, Mr. Potter. When Diane Murphy of the Montrose Magpies heard of your situation, she sent this little device along. Now, if you will mount your broom and hover a bit…." Once on his broom and hovering about 5 feet in the air, Harry looked to see Hooch fitting his prosthetic neatly into the device attached to his broom. "That should keep you sturdy," Hooch said, nodding satisfactorily. "You might need someone to help you get out of the thing, but that shouldn't be a problem."

"Harry, Ginny's going first, so if you want to do a little practice flying at the other end of the pitch, I'll release the snitch," Angelina said, holding a small, gold ball in her hand.

Harry nodded and headed off to the opposite end of the Quidditch pitch. Steering was a little tricky since most flyers would lean their left leg over to turn right, but since Harry didn't have much of a left leg remaining, he decided to lean as best he could, then use his hands to direct the front of the broom. After a few practice turns, Harry's turns were as smooth as if he'd had two good legs.

When Angelina blew her whistle to get Harry's attention, she waited until Ginny had landed and then let the captured snitch go again. Harry sped after, ducking the bludgers and the Weasley twins as they zoomed about. It seemed as though Harry was hindered very little by his disability. True, the turns were ever so slightly off, but Harry still was the best flyer.

When Harry finally caught the snitch after a spectacular dive, he hovered next to Ginny who released his leg from the holding device. "How did I do?" Harry asked Angelina.

"You were brilliant!" Angelina said, cheerfully. "Ginny was a close second so I think I'm making her a chaser and reserve seeker."

Standing, Harry turned to Ron as he leaned on his broom handle. "What do you think, Ron?"

Ron shrugged. "Your right turns and banks were a little slow."

"Excuse us, Angelina," Ginny said, calmly, as she grabbed the front of her brother's robes and dragged him away from the others.

The Gryffindors couldn't really make out what the argument was about but Ginny was getting angrier and more defensive by the second and Ron was waving his hands in the air in an annoyed fashion. After a while the others heard clearly as Ginny screamed, "_You great bloody sod!_" and stomped hard on Ron's foot and ground down before storming away back to the castle. Ron had fallen to the ground and seemed to be in a fair amount of pain. While Fred and George went to check on their brother, Harry limped as fast as he could to find Ginny.

"What was _that_ about?" Harry asked, finally catching Ginny as she sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"Ron said that Angelina was being partial," Ginny said, still seething. "That she only made you try out to pacify him. He still thinks you can't fly as well as you could before."

Harry studied Ginny carefully. "Is that why you stomped so hard on Ron's foot?"

"No," Ginny said, angrily. "I did _that_ because he suggested that you had asked to throw the tryout."

Harry was dumbfounded. "Ron said what?"

"He suggested that you and I were, well… closer than just friends and that you had persuaded me to throw my tryout so that you could stay on the team."

"Git," Harry said, angrily. "Ginny, you're like a sister to me. You're one of my best friends… you and Hermione." Feeling someone watching him, Harry looked around and noticed that every girl in the Great Hall was ogling him. "Why are all these girls looking at me like they want to jump me?" he asked, in a whisper.

Ginny sighed then decided to be honest with Harry. "They're looking at you that way… because they probably _do_ feel that way." At Harry's look, she added, "Disabilities sometimes have a habit of… making certain guys more attractive."

Looking around the Great Hall again, Harry took in this new information. Girls from Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin kept eyeing him. The interesting thing was that now that he knew why they were staring he didn't mind it as much. "So…" Harry said, looking at Ginny. "Do _you_ feel that way?"

Ginny blushed and nodded. "Hermione and Luna… well, they… kind of think so as well." Noticing a slight blush to Harry's face, Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Harry… are you… in love with Hermione or Luna?"

"Hermione, no," Harry replied. "Luna… I don't know. There's something… refreshing about her. She's honest and kind… She makes me feel… more at ease with… you know, losing my leg and everything. I don't know," Harry admitted. "Maybe… I am starting to fall in love with her."

-------------


	6. Trying Times

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, Merry Christmas!!!!!!

I finally updated this story. Just took a little time and some thought.

Petunia's trying to find where she belongs and does something surprisingly nice for Harry.

Meanwhile, Luna and Harry start getting closer.

Read, review, and show your love!

* * *

Chapter 6 

That evening, Hedwig brought a letter from Petunia.

Harry opened it, wondering what kind of nonsense his aunt was going to use to curry his favor this time.

The letter, however, was surprising as well as unsettling.

'_Dear Harry,_

_The divorce had been finalized. Vernon is going to trial for his treatment of you as well as drunk driving and a few other charges._

_This upcoming Friday is the sentencing hearing and my lawyer has said that you will need to testify against Vernon. I have already spoken with Headmaster Dumbledore and you will be escorted to London by a Remus Lupin._

_Take care,_

_Petunia'_

Harry started to crumple up the letter, but he stopped and straightened out the note. Vernon was possibly going to jail… at the very least he wouldn't be around anymore. Getting up and grabbing his cane, Harry left his dinner mostly untouched and silently left the Great Hall.

Just as he started up the stairs to the third floor, a soft, misty voice made him stop. "I heard you're going to London for your uncle's trial," Luna said, skipping up the stairs. "If you like… I could come with you."

Harry tried to speak but he couldn't seem to find the breath. After a few failed attempts to talk, he just nodded his head.

"I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall," Luna said, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek. "Just let me know when you're leaving." With that, Luna traipsed back down the stairs and down the hall.

Once back up in his suite, Harry headed to his desk and opened the top middle drawer and pulled a small mirror out of his drawer and said, clearly, "Sirius. Sirius, are you there?"

There was no response for a few moments and then Sirius's face appeared. "Harry. Are you okay?"

"I, uh… got a letter from Petunia," Harry said, still confused about how he felt. "Vernon's… going to trial for the accident and child abuse and…"

"I know, Harry," Sirius said, nodding. "Petunia… has been staying here at Grimmauld Place since this summer with Dudley."

"What?" Harry said in disbelief.

"She's confused about all this, Harry," Sirius explained. "Petunia doesn't know what to do anymore. She almost lost you, her son… For some reason she feels better here."

"I feel lost, Padfoot," Harry admitted. "Ron is… well, you heard him on my birthday. He just doesn't believe in me anymore."

"Harry, Ron's looking at the loss of your leg as a crippling disability. You're seeing it as something to overcome."

"It just… hurts that the first real friend I ever made doesn't believe in me anymore," Harry said, sadly.

"Harry…" Sirius looked hesitant but after a moment he said, "I don't wish to be mean, but… if Ron's stopped believing in you, then maybe…"

"He's not a real friend," Harry finished. "Yeah. Luna said the same thing before."

Noticing the blush that started to creep onto Harry's face, Sirius asked, "Found a girlfriend, eh?"

"Maybe…" Harry muttered, his face getting a touch redder.

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh. "Good for you, Harry! Good for you! Tell me about the young lady."

Harry thought for a moment. "Luna's… refreshingly honest. She's kind, gentle… A little… different."

"Well, you certainly sound like your in love," Sirius replied, chuckling. "I've been told by Molly to let you know that you're invited here for Christmas. If Luna wants to come…"

"I don't know," Harry said, shrugging. "But I'll ask her. She's coming with me to London next week, though. Anyway… Thanks for talking with me, Sirius."

"Anytime, Harry. You know where to find me," Sirius said, and after a second or two, Sirius's face vanished from the mirror.

Harry put his mirror back in its drawer and stood up to limp over to his bed where he sat down before pulling his jeans off and sliding the prosthetic off of his stump. The scars from the amputation were very faint and a potion or two had ceased the phantom pain he'd first had after waking up. Harry tentatively touched the stump, feeling the rounded end. He'd avoided actually touching what was left of his leg if he could. For some reason Harry felt that touching the stump made it real… permanent.

Looking at his bathroom Harry decided on a warm bath before going to bed. Grabbing the crutches leaning against the wall, Harry hobbled into the spacious bathroom Dumbledore had given him. A bathtub roughly the size of the one in the Prefects bathroom was set into the floor and after filling the pool with hot water, Harry undressed and carefully eased himself into the water.

The heat felt good and all the knots that had been gradually building in his back and shoulders from using the cane the past two weeks started to melt and unwind. Harry leaned back as he sank a little lower into the hot water and closed his eyes, finally washing every negative thought from his mind.

----------------------------

Friday morning, Harry awoke to find Remus Lupin poking his head into Harry's bedroom. "Professor Lupin. What are you doing here?"

"Petunia wants you in London as soon as possible, Harry," Remus explained. "Once you're ready we're taking a portkey to the courthouse."

Harry nodded and threw back the covers to get up not noticing that Remus was staring at Harry's stump. "Muggle clothes, I suppose?" Not hearing a reply, Harry turned to Remus and noticed the look on the werewolf's face. Glancing down, Harry looked up again with understanding.

"I… hadn't seen how bad… I didn't mean to stare, Harry," Remus replied, looking away.

Harry waited until Remus looked at him again. "It's okay. I know it's… it's a bit of a shock. Could you… hand me my leg, please?" Remus stepped forward and picked up the prosthetic leg near the foot of the bed and handed it to Harry who had his wand in hand. With a quick flick, the artificial leg slid onto Harry's stump and the teenager stood to head to where he'd laid his best jeans and sweater out for going to London.

Watching Harry limp over to the chair, Remus felt a stab of sympathy for the teenager. As Harry sat down and pulled his jeans on as well as socks and shoes, he could still feel his old DADA teacher watching him. "I'm… getting used to it," he said, pulling the sweater on and grabbing the cane that stood nearby. "I've found that the cane makes it easier to walk… my… stump doesn't hurt as much."

Remus just nodded and held out a old soda can. "If you're ready…"

Harry started to reach for the can, but he stopped. "Luna Lovegood wanted to come with me. I didn't know when we were leaving so I didn't tell her when to meet me," Harry said, quickly.

"But I did," said the kind voice of Professor Dumbledore as he entered the suite followed by Luna who was wearing muggle clothes, though she had pulled on a hooded cape.

"Are we leaving, then?" Luna said looking at the Portkey in Remus's hand.

"See you when you return," Dumbledore said as the three vanished from the room.

---------------

Petunia Evans paced the hall outside of the courtroom checking her watch every few moments. Harry was supposed to be here two minutes ago… what if he'd changed his mind? What if something worse had happened to Harry? What if…? Seeing a familiar head of messy black hair, Petunia breathed a sigh of relief as Harry came limping up accompanied by a young teenage girl with blonde hair. "Harry, I was worried you weren't coming."

"My… my girlfriend wanted to come with me," Harry said, nodding to Luna. "This is Luna Lovegood."

"Ms. Evans?" an older woman with graying brown hair had come out of the nearest courtroom. "We're ready. Is your nephew here yet?" Petunia nodded at Harry who held out a hand. The older woman shook it and opened the door wider to let Harry, Petunia, and Luna enter.

Harry limped over to where Dudley was sitting and slowly sat down. "How's the… the leg?" Dudley asked, trying to be sociable.

"Missing," Harry said, succinctly. Glancing over at Dudley, Harry added, "Uncomfortable… a little painful."

Petunia sat down and looked at Harry. "I'd… like to take you somewhere after we finish here, Harry."

Harry shrugged and turned to the front where a judge had just entered. "We're here today to hear testimony against Vernon Dursley from a…" She consulted a file before looking at Harry. "Mr. Harry Potter. Please come up to the stand."

Harry stood and limped over to the chair that was set up near the Judge's desk. Sitting down, Harry started wishing he'd left the prosthetic at home. This one was just a pain in the ass… At the judge's prompting, Harry described the years of abuse at Vernon's hand including a broken wrist and thumb the summer after 2nd year and a badly sprained ankle summer after 3rd year. Finally, the judge asked about the car accident.

Harry took a breath before talking. "Vernon had been drinking all day. He'd gotten some promotion and we were our celebrating. On the way home… he started weaving around. Then he ran a red light…" The images from that night started hitting Harry and he tried to focus on anything to keep his mind grounded in the present…

Luna's eyes were fixed on Harry and after a moment, his eyes met hers.

"A car hit my side first," Harry went on, his gaze never leaving Luna's. "My left leg hurt so bad… then we slid over a bank and rolled down a hill. I don't remember what happened after. When I came to I was in a hospital in the surgical recovery room. The doctors had amputated my leg mid-thigh due to two compound fractures."

The judge dismissed Harry and he gratefully went back to his seat between Dudley and Luna. Luna took Harry's hand in hers and gave him a warm smile and a kiss on the cheek. Dudley, surprisingly enough, gave Harry a friendly pat on the back.

After a few moments deliberation, the judge said, "I've already spoken to Ms. Petunia Evans and Dudley Dursley and… I am ready to rule. I will be sending Vernon Dursley to a maximum security prison for no less than 25 years. Mr. Potter… since you are still underage I am making Ms. Evans responsible for you until you reach the age of 18. That concludes this hearing."

Harry stood with the others and started to head out of the courtroom still holding hands with Luna.

Once in Petunia's car, she drove Harry, Dudley, and Luna to a small medical center about 10 minutes from the courthouse.

"What are we doing here?" Harry asked as he got out of the front passenger seat.

Petunia waited until Luna and Dudley were out before locking the doors. "I noticed that you've had some problems with the… the prosthetic you have now. Maybe you need a different model. Remus Lupin—" Harry looked at his aunt, surprised that Lupin knew about this. "—told me there's a muggle born witch who works here. She's going to help you."

Inside, Harry sat down while he waited for the doctor. After a few minutes, a woman with long brown hair pulled back in a braid came out into the waiting room. "Harry Potter?"

Harry stood, leaning on his cane. "Yeah."

"I'm Dr. Anna Rion," the woman said, smiling kindly as she signaled to a nurse to get a wheelchair. If you don't mind…"

Harry sat in the wheelchair and the nurse pushed him down the hall to an open office with a padded bench along part of one wall. Harry got up from the wheelchair and sat on the bench as Petunia, Luna, and Dudley came into the office followed by Dr. Rion. "Uh… I'm not quite sure what…"

Dr. Rion went to a large box on her desk and pulled out a metal prosthetic, setting it on the desk before pulling a wand out of her pocket and magically closing and soundproofing the office door. "Mr. Potter, if I could ask you to remove your jeans, please…"

Petunia turned away as did Luna while Harry undid his jeans and pulled his sneakers off before removing his pants.

Dr. Rion walked over to Harry and carefully removed his current prosthetic. "The old plastic models aren't really good for anything," she said, going to the metal leg and casting a few comfort charms on it. "This is the newest model. It uses special cushioning and shock absorber charms to allow you to take impact like a normal leg. It also senses motion better so your gait is more normal." Using her wand to slide the new leg on Harry's stump, Dr. Rion said, "Try walking now."

Harry stood and took a step. Rion was right. The new leg was much more comfortable and actually moved with him. "Thanks," Harry said, looking at the doctor.

"Anything for the Boy Who Lived," Rion said, smiling. "And, uh… tell Sirius I said 'Hello'."

-------------------------------


	7. Secrets

AUTHOR'S NOTES: A very short chapter but I was thinking about how to up the drama level and give Harry a very dark secret.

Remus, Sirius, Petunia, Dudley, and Luna find out how Harry's been dealing with his pent-up frustrations and emotions.

As always… read, review, and show your love!

* * *

Chapter 7 Secrets

Sirius coughed and sputtered on the sip of butterbeer he'd just taken, staring wide-eyed at what Harry had just said. "An-Anna Rion?"

Remus thumped Sirius on the back. "Breathe, Sirius."

After a few moments, Sirius was okay but he still looked unnerved. "Anna Rion?" He repeated, making sure he'd heard Harry correctly.

"How do you know her?" Harry asked, curiously.

Clearing his throat, Sirius replied, "Anna was… your mother's best friend at Hogwarts. She never forgave me for… for not being the Secret Keeper."

"After Sirius went to Azkaban," Remus said, picking up the story. "Anna became a muggle doctor." Turning to Sirius, Remus added, "She doesn't hate you, Sirius. She was angry about Lily's death and—"

"What's that?" The conversation stopped as Petunia noticed something on the inside of Harry's left forearm she'd never seen before.

Sirius and Remus turned to catch a glimpse of a mesh of faint scars on Harry's arm as the teenager hastily pulled the sleeves of his sweater back down. "Harry?" Remus said in a kind, yet stern voice. "What was that?"

"Nothing," Harry replied, innocently, pulling up the right sleeve. "See?"

Sirius, who was sitting on Harry's left side, gently took his arm and pulled the sweater sleeve up, turning the arm gently upwards. "Try again, Harry."

Harry tried to jerk his arm out of Sirius's grip but the older man held firm. "It's nothing," Harry said, defensively. "Quidditch accident last year."

"You didn't play Quidditch last year," Luna said from across the table.

"3rd year, then," Harry snapped, yanking his arm away and standing up from the table. "Just leave me alone!"

Once Harry had left the room, Sirius looked at Petunia. "Did you know that Harry has been cutting himself?"

Petunia shook her head firmly. "No. I never knew that… he…" Seeing the squirrelly look on Dudley's face, Petunia frowned at her son. "Did you know about Harry?"

Dudley started to get up but his mother pointed a warning finger at him. "Don't you move another inch, young man! SIT!"

Dudley sat down slowly and said, "He made me swear not to tell anyone. He… it was after Harry's second year at… at that school."

"I'm going to talk to him," Sirius said, getting up along with Remus.

"Let us," Luna said, standing up and looking at Dudley who retrieved Harry's cane from where Harry had left it by the table. The two teenagers left the room and found Harry climbing the stairs to his room. "Harry, we need to talk to you," Luna said, kindly.

Harry stopped and waited until Dudley and Luna were on the step below him before snatching his cane from Dudley and turning to continue up the stairs. Dudley dashed ahead and planted himself firmly in Harry's way. "You're not going anywhere until we talk."

Harry turned to go downstairs but Luna was blocking the way. "I'm fine. Those scars are old," Harry protested.

"I saw the fresh ones on your leg, Harry," Dudley said, crossing his arms. "At the doctor's office today… I saw the marks on your right thigh."

Harry felt his temper rising. "You want to know who Cedric is, Dudley?" Harry said, angrily. "He's a friend I saw murdered last summer. Right in front of me at a school competition."

"I'm… I'm sorry," Dudley said, lamely. "I didn't mean to…"

"You want to know why I do this?" Harry said, roughly pulling the sleeve of his sweater up. "Because pain and the blood reminds me that I'm still human. I'm still normal. Not just The Boy Who Lived. My entire existence is under a microscope in the wizarding world. It's a release."

"Cho Chang does it because she can't face her pain over Cedric Diggory's death," Luna said, calmly. "You're not the only one, Harry."

"A kid at Smeltings cut himself until last year," Dudley said, not relenting to Harry's self-pity. "He cut too deep and ended up killing himself. What you're doing is dangerous."

"Just leave me alone," Harry said, again, not wanting to have this conversation.

"Not until you promise not to do this anymore," Luna said, reaching up to take Harry's hand. "We're worried for you."

"I…" Harry didn't want to promise anything. It was his life. Who cared what he did? "I'll… try."

Dudley nodded. "I'll hold you to that, Harry." He stepped aside and let Harry pass.

"Yeah," Harry said, quietly. "You do that, Dud."

-------------------

Once Harry and Luna were back at Hogwarts, Luna corralled Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Tonks to tell them about Harry's secret.

"Harry's been doing what?" Hermione breathed, aghast.

"Cutting himself," Luna repeated before looking at Ron. "The most recent time was because of you."

Hermione turned to Ron and slapped him hard across the face. "See what you've done?!" She shouted, angrily. "Because of your… demoralizing attitude towards Harry, he started cutting his own flesh!"

"Okay, okay," Tonks interjected before Hermione started cursing Ron magically. "For the moment, let's try not to call attention to the fact that we know what Harry's been doing. Just keep an eye on him and if there's any suspicious behavior, contact McGonagall and Dumbledore immediatly, okay?"

"I'll talk to Moaning Myrtle," Ginny said, with a flash of brilliance. "She can watch Harry when he's in the bathroom. Invisible, of course. She can let us know if there are any new cuts or scars."

"What do you want me to do?" Ron asked, hopefully.

"Try not to aggravate Harry," Ginny said, hands on her hips and looking very much like her mother. "And help Harry during Quidditch practices. Maybe a victory against Slytherin will cheer him up."


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Yeah, I'm a little late with updating, but I went out of town—PA for my grandmother's 80th birthday—then I got a cold, so…

As for the story, I'm looking for ideas or ways that Petunia can start getting Harry to trust her so if anyone can think of any, let me know.

As always, read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 8 Secrets Cut Deep

* * *

It was Harry's first private session with Dumbledore and on the way to the headmaster's office, Harry stopped when he heard a sneering voice behind him.

"I heard a juicy rumor about you, Potter," Draco Malfoy said, cheerfully as he blocked Harry's path. "Is it true?"

"Shove off, Malfoy," Harry snarled through gritted teeth as his hand tightened on the grip of the cane.

"So it IS true," Malfoy said, grinning. "Frankly, I'm relieved. I was worried that one day you'd just self destruct and slit your wrists or throw yourself off the astronomy tower. This is SO much better."

Harry took his cane in his left hand and swung it sharply upwards to hit Malfoy but the Slytherin was expecting this and caught Harry's wrist in a tight grip and used his free hand to pull the Gryffindor's sleeve down. "Nice work, Potter," Malfoy said, admiring the scars. "You've got a nice pattern there."

Harry jerked his arm out of Malfoy's grip and glared at his nemesis. "What do you want, Malfoy? You know I'm crippled and now you know I cut myself. Happy? The _sainted_ Boy Who Lived is a crippled cutter! Go tell your friends! Hell, tell Snape! Maybe you'll get your wish and I'll end up killing myself next time," Harry said, starting to limp away.

"I _could_ tell everyone," Malfoy said, smugly, as he waited for Harry to turn and face him again. "But if I did then I'd have to explain how I knew the signs. Either you and I are far more… intimate than people could imagine… or we share a common secret."

Harry's mind took a moment to catch up. "You? How long have…?"

"Since I was 10," Malfoy replied, sliding up his own sleeves exposing his own scars. "Went a little far sometimes, but…" Suddenly Malfoy seemed to remember who he was talking to. "If you tell anyone about this, Potter, I swear I'll…"

"Same here," Harry replied.

With a respectful nod to the other, both teenagers headed their separate ways.

----

Dumbledore was waiting patiently when Harry finally entered the office. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd forgotten where my office was," Dumbledore said, kindly, as he gestured to a seat in front of the desk. "I have decided that in light of Voldemort's return—and rather than waiting until some unfortunate incident—you would benefit from learning Occlumency which is the old magical art of protecting the mind against external penetration."

Harry felt uneasy about this, but knew he had no choice. Trying to be calm, he asked, "How do we begin, sir?"

Dumbledore came from behind his desk and instructed Harry to stand facing him. "First, you need to clear your mind. Set all thoughts and feelings aside. Try closing your eyes, if you need to, Harry."

Harry closed his eyes and tried to rid his mind of thought.

Dumbledore raised his wand and said, "Legilimens." Harry had done a good job of immediately clearing his mind, but with only a slight amount of prodding, images and memories popped up easily. Most of the thoughts were of Harry's childhood or his years at Hogwarts… but there was one of Harry at Grimmauld Place with Sirius holding Harry's exposed arm… Dumbledore pulled out of Harry's mind quickly and looked sharply at the teenager. "Is there something I should know about, Harry?"

"No," Harry said a little too quickly in Dumbledore's opinion.

Wordlessly recasting the legillimency charm again, Dumbledore had a few moments to nose around Harry's mind before Harry forced him out. "Harry…."

"Save it," Harry snapped. "I'm fine." Before Dumbledore stopped him, Harry ran out of the office and headed for the one-eyed witch passageway which led to Honeydukes in Hogsmeade.

Stopping halfway through the tunnel, Harry leaned against the wall and tried to think. Why was everyone on his case all of a sudden? Why couldn't the world just leave him alone?

-------------------------

The first Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin had only been going on for a short while but Gryffindor was royally kicking the Slytherin team's asses.

Zipping around the other players, Harry was fervently hunting for the snitch and despite Angelina's repeated warnings to stay out of the line of fire, Harry continued to be in the middle of the action.

Up in the stands, Hermione stood with Luna as they watched Harry narrowly missing the bludgers, chasers, and the beaters' bats as he flew around.

"Harry's being very reckless today," Luna observed as Harry streaked away after a small golden flash. "But it looks like he found the snitch."

Harry took off and after a second or two found Draco Malfoy right next to him. "Give it up, Potter," Malfoy said, victoriously. "This game is mine!"

Harry suddenly rammed Malfoy before putting on an extra burst of speed and grabbing the snitch.

Once down on the ground and detached from his broom, Harry silently headed for the locker room so he could get changed.

"Harry."

Harry whirled around to see Dumbledore following him. "Cripes! Could you at least wear a bell or something, sir?" Harry said, heading for the locker room again.

"I wanted to talk to you," Dumbledore insisted. "I know what you're doing to yourself, Harry."

"Of course you do," Harry said angrily as he changed out of his Quidditch clothes and into a sweater and jeans. "Everyone does. Everyone's worried about The Boy Who Lived. No one ever worried about Harry, the Abused Nephew. I hate being special. No one cared about me when I was just a normal kid."

"Harry, whatever pain and anger you've bottled up over the years… that's no reason to hurt yourself," Dumbledore said, gently.

"If you want to help me," Harry said, grabbing up his Firebolt, "—then start treating me like a normal teenager."

"But you are _not_ a normal teenager, Harry," Dumbledore protested. "You have never been normal. From the moment Voldemort gave you that scar you have never been normal… even by wizarding standards."

Harry didn't exactly know what to say to that so he pushed past Dumbledore and started heading back up towards the castle.

----------

That night, Harry sat on the floor of his bathroom in a t-shirt and his boxers, a towel next to him and a small, thin dagger in his right hand. He hadn't yet removed the prosthetic for the night and his eyes went between the knife in his hand and the metal of his left leg.

Harry extended his left arm and studied the crisscross of healed scars. He'd left his arm alone for a while. Slicing what was left of his left leg reminded him that he could still feel it.

Placing the tip of the dagger against his skin, Harry felt the prick when the blade pierced his skin. The blood welled up instantly and he felt a sense of release as he pulled the tip towards him, leaving a thin, red line.

--------------------


	9. Flashback

AUTHOR'S NOTES: No, I'm not dead. But my inspiration has been dead which is why I am seriously looking for a co-writer for both this story and my Law and Order SVU crossover, Dei Ex Machina. Anyone interested, just drop me a line and let me know.

Chapter Summary: This mini-chapter is Harry going back to the car accident and what happened. Just so y'all know what's going on.

Read, review, and show your love!

* * *

Chapter 9 Flashbacks and Family

_The Dursleys were in high spirits coming back from a day of shopping followed by a movie and dinner._

_Vernon had made a big promotion at work and was eager to show off his new status and Petunia had bought just about everything Dudley had asked for. Even Harry got a new pair of sneakers and some new muggle clothes._

_But as they started home, Harry stared out the window, his mind on the events of the Third Task of the TriWizard Tournament and Voldemort's return to power. Harry hated going to sleep these days because he saw the Dark Lord's rebirth… saw Cedric Diggory's lifeless body spread-eagled on the ground—_

_A squeal of tires and a car horn blaring brought Harry out of his thoughts just as a car slammed into his side. The car was forced into the path of an 18-wheeler truck who had managed to turn somewhat to deflect the impact but instead of hitting the smaller car head on, Harry watched the car be pushed off the road and his stomach did flip-flops as the car slid over an embankment and rolled down, landing upside down._

_Harry faded in and out of consciousness, coming to and then fading out again. He heard sirens—probably ambulances and police cars—and after what seemed like both an eternity and a split-second, the door was pulled away and Harry felt hands feeling his neck. "Hey, kid. Can you hear me?"_

"_My… leg…" Harry moaned, feeling his hold on the world slipping away._

_Something hard was put around his neck and as he was slid gently out of the car, Harry focused a bit more when he heard one of the paramedics say, "Decreased breath sounds on the right."_

"_What's…wrong?" Harry mumbled, feeling unconsciousness pull at him again._

"_Don't worry, son," another paramedic, a woman, replied calmly. "One of your lungs isn't working. You may have broken a rib which nicked it and…"_

"_I… can't breathe… well…" Harry said, his voice getting raspy._

"_Let's load him up now!" the woman shouted and within seconds, Harry was in an ambulance which was soon speeding down the road. The woman medic looked down at Harry as she knelt behind his head. "Harry, we want to make sure you can breathe so I'm going to have to put a tube down your throat."_

_The experience was exceedingly uncomfortable, but once intubated, he found he could breathe a little easier. _

_But the unconsciousness which had been kept at bay was back and Harry gave in, his eyes rolling back._

_----_

_In the emergency room, Harry was jolted back into consciousness when he felt something being forced into his the side of his chest._

"_Harry?" Harry saw a woman in a doctor's coat standing over him. "I'm Dr. Mallory Norton. We've put a tube in your chest to re-inflate your lung. I'm sending you up to x-ray so we can get a better look at how badly your leg was injured." Putting a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder, she added, "I want to warn you… we'll try and repair the damage if possible… but there is a chance that you might end up losing your leg."_

_Harry heard it but the information wasn't really sinking in. _

_---_

_A few hours later, Harry was unconscious and lying on a table in one of the operating rooms. The surgeons had been notified that it was no longer an issue of repair but rather amputation._

_Once they were sure Harry was stable, the doctors went to work, removing the teenager's leg. _

_----_

_Harry awoke to the sound of steady beeping and a strange pain in his left leg. A doctor was standing there, checking his vitals. Once she realized he was awake, she said, "Mr. Potter… because of the injuries to your leg we were forced to amputate it mid thigh…"_

_-----------------_

Harry sat up sharply in bed, panting heavily. He'd been reliving the car accident and tossing and turning as his dreams took over. The comforter was on the floor and the blankets were twisted. The cut on his arm he'd made earlier was bleeding again and Harry grabbed his wand, doing a quick bandaging spell.

Laying back down, Harry tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't. Something was keeping him awake.

The same thing that always kept him awake after bad dreams and nightmares: the desire to feel his mother hold him and the pain that he'd never feel that.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up sharply as he heard his aunt's voice. "What are you doing here?"

Petunia stepped further into the room. "I, uh… I had to see you. I couldn't sleep. I just kept thinking about…"

"The car accident," Harry finished. He didn't look at his aunt, but the longing he'd felt earlier rose up even stronger. Maybe… just for tonight… he could pretend… He could tell himself Petunia was someone who loved him. Petunia sat down next to Harry and tentatively put her arms around him in a motherly embrace. She expected him to pull away, to yell… but he just sat there. "Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked in a small voice. "Do you… Would you mind… staying till I fall asleep?"

Petunia had a moment's hesitation but nodded. "Certainly, Harry. I'll stay all night if you like." Petunia got into a more comfortable position and put an arm around Harry as he lay against her. In the morning he might push her away again but for tonight, Petunia felt happy that Harry actually needed her.

--------------


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know it's been forever since I've updated this story but I've been doing some planning out so I should be able to add on a few more chapters

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know it's been forever since I've updated this story but I've been doing some planning out so I should be able to add on a few more chapters.

Still, if anyone is interested in helping me write this, let me know.

Read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 10

* * *

When Petunia woke up the next morning, she was curious why her neck had a kink in it. Sitting up, she stopped when she realized that Harry had rolled over and was now facing away from her. Rubbing her neck, Petunia studied Harry as the sunlight came in through the bedroom window. She touched the bandage on his left arm gently so as not to wake him. What had Harry been through all these years?

Slowly getting up, Petunia tried to think back. All the times she'd seen a cut or scar on Harry's arm… how could she have missed what he was going through?

But of course she hadn't noticed. She hadn't cared enough to notice. She'd always looked at Harry as a burden. Not as family… not as her sister's only child. If Petunia had been the one to die and Dudley had ended up in Lily's care she would have treated him as her own child.

But because of Vernon's fear and disdain for anything out of the ordinary, Petunia had never opened her heart to Harry.

If only that was all that kept Petunia from caring about Harry. There was also the fact that Harry was the last blood family she had. And there was always the underlying fear that Harry would be torn away from her as well.

Hearing the bedsprings creak, Petunia saw that Harry had woken up and was reaching for his glasses. "Aunt Petunia?"

"Good morning," she replied, cordially. "Sleep well?"

Harry nodded as he threw back the blankets and sat up. "Yeah. First time in a long time."

"Do… you want me to leave?" Petunia asked as she stared at Harry's bare stump and the faint scars on his legs.

"I don't know," Harry replied, honestly as he looked at his aunt.

"I can understand why you hate me," Petunia said, taking a step towards her nephew. "I've never cared about you like I should have…"

"Do you have any idea how it feels to have your only blood relative reject you?" Harry said, a cool note in his tone.

Petunia took another tentative step and tried to put as much emotion into her words as possible. "I'm not rejecting you now. I do care about you, Harry. And I'm sorry it took the car crash to realize that."

"I can't just forgive and forget," Harry said, his face impassive.

"I'm not asking you to," Petunia replied. "I'm not saying that we start over. Just start in a new direction. Can you give me another chance?"

Harry sat in silence for a long time but after a while he nodded. "Yeah. I can give you one more chance."

Petunia nodded and went to sit next to Harry on the bed. When he turned to look at her, she said, "We need to talk about what you're doing to yourself." Harry looked away but Petunia went on. "I know you probably have your reasons but I don't care." Waiting until Harry turned to face her, Petunia said, "You _will stop this_. I'm not asking you, Harry. I'm telling you."

"You know everyone's always worried about Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. The only person to ever survive the Killing Curse," Harry said, vaguely. "No one ever knew about Harry, the abused orphan."

"I'll make you a deal, Harry," Petunia said, taking his hand. "I promise to listen to you, care about what you're going through… if _you_ promise not to cut yourself again."

Harry thought about his aunt's words and looked down at her hand around his. "Okay… I promise."

Petunia smiled at him and stood up. "Alright. Now we're going to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

"What?" Harry said, hopping up quickly before falling backwards onto the bed. "Why?"

"Because he's your headmaster and deserves to know what's going on," Petunia replied, firmly as she handed Harry his prosthetic.

Once Harry had his leg on and had changed into jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, he headed out of his suite with Petunia and the two of them headed up to Dumbledore's office.

"Ms. Evans… Harry," Dumbledore said, pleasantly. "What brings the two of you to my office?"

"We wanted to talk," Petunia said, simply. "Just… talk."

"Ahhh…" Dumbledore replied, knowingly. "Then please… have a seat."

--

Halloween was a crisp day and as it landed on a Saturday there was a Hogsmeade visit.

At the Gryffindor table Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were talking about what they would do during their trip and didn't even notice Harry coming up to them. "Do… do you mind if I join you?"

Hermione looked up and saw Harry leaning on his cane, looking at her with a hopeful expression. "Of course not, Harry."

Harry sat down and helped himself to breakfast. "Um… I know you've been worried about me… But I'm okay. Really."

"Harry…" Ron was looking apprehensive as he looked across the table at his best friend. "I… I never… Are we… okay?"

Harry hesitated for long enough that Ron turned back to his own plate and started poking dismally at his food. "Ron… Do you know how it feels to have the first friend you've ever had not believe in you? I needed you on my side."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Ron said, not looking up. "Guess I'm not that good of a friend."

"You're still the first real friend I've ever had," Harry said, a smile tweaking the corner of his mouth. "Besides… you didn't voice any doubts that I didn't have myself."

After a moment Ron looked up. "So… we're okay?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. So… where to first in Hogsmeade?"

--

As Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron approached the outskirts of Hogsmeade they stopped as a lyrical, misty voice shouted, "Harry!" Turning, Harry saw Luna traipsing up to them, smiling broadly. "I didn't think you would be here."

To Luna's unspoken question, Harry smiled. "I'm okay. Really."

Luna took Harry's hand and kissed his cheek. "Good. I'm happy for you." Turning to the others, she said, "They just opened a coffee shop. Shall we check it out?"

Hermione gave Luna a smile. "Sure. Sounds good."

As Hermione, Ron, and Ginny started off, Harry pulled Luna back and after a few moments' hesitation, he leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips.

--


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I've had problems figuring out how I want to progress this and I've tried every way I could think of with no real success.

Unfortunately, this is the only way I could think of to really start bonding Harry, Petunia, and Dudley.

I know with this story I've WAY overdosed on the drama but trust me it will all work out.

And I know that Luna's not as wacky as in the books, but that's because I need her more normal. But she's still a free spirit.

One more little FYI. In trying to come up with new names for characters I had a brief crossover moment. And yes the surgeron who works on Harry is the same one from the show 'ER'.

Chapter 11

* * *

"Why did you forgive your aunt, Harry?" Luna asked as the two headed back to the castle later that afternoon.

"Because… no matter what she's done or said… she's still my family," Harry replied. "And… she's never asked me for a second chance. I guess… I mean it's the least I could do, right?"

"I suppose," Luna replied, shrugging. "But it seems like she's trying too hard to be a parent figure now that you're letting her in."

"All I've ever wanted was a loving parent," Harry said. "Now Aunt Petunia is finally opening her heart to me… I can't just walk away from that."

"No, I suppose you can't," Luna mused. "But you should think about establishing boundaries." After a few moments of quiet, she asked, "What did you and Dumbledore talk about with your aunt?"

Harry sighed. "Full disclosure on the fact that I cut myself… the accident… life with my uncle… Everything."

"You're not leaning on the cane so much," Luna said, vaguely, changing the subject.

Harry laughed. "You're an expert at changing the subject. You know that, right, Luna?" he asked, taking her hand.

"Thank you, Harry," Luna replied, dreamily. "How's your leg?"

"Its fine," Harry replied, shrugging. "Doesn't really hurt so much today. It's just a little uncomfortable still."

The two walked in silence for a while until Luna asked, "What's bothering you, Harry?"

Harry shrugged, not sure how to reply. "I don't know. Something… about the way Petunia was acting the other night. She came to see me but… I don't know. Something seems off. Whoa!" Harry grabbed Luna's arm as his right leg gave a spasm.

"Are you alright?" Luna asked, concerned. "Too much walking?"

"I… I don't know," Harry replied, waiting to see if the spasm would happen again. After a few moments, nothing happened and Harry decided it was just a random thing. "I guess it's nothing. Come on. I'm starving."

Once in the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts, Harry and Luna started to head to the Great Hall for dinner when they were stopped by Dumbledore. "Miss Lovegood. If you would be so kind as to let me borrow Mr. Potter for a short while…"

Luna looked questioningly at Harry who gave her a small nod. "I'll see you later, Harry," She said after the two shared a light kiss.

Harry followed the headmaster up the stairs, unsure of what was going on. "Sir? Is something wrong?" Dumbledore didn't reply and Harry was even more confused when they arrived, not at the headmaster's office, but at the hospital wing. Inside, Harry saw Petunia standing next to Madame Pomfrey and a tall man in his 40's with short red hair. "Professor, what is going on?" Harry asked, starting to worry.

"Have a seat, Potter," Pomfrey instructed, gesturing to one of the beds.

"No, thanks," Harry replied, shortly. "Not until you tell me what's going on."

"Harry, please," Petunia said, kindly.

Harry sighed and sat down on the bed while the strange man pulled a hypodermic needle out of a doctor's bag. "Aunt Petunia?"

Petunia sighed. "I received a call from the hospital the other day, Harry. The lab ran some tests on the blood they drew after the accident. It wasn't relevant to your treatment at the time so it took the doctors a while to get to it."

The other man took Harry's arm and before Harry could protest, started drawing blood into a vial. "We need to test for some things immediately," the man replied, taking the vial of blood and removing a vial of cloudy liquid from the bag.

"What things?" Harry said, starting to get annoyed. Why wasn't anyone telling him what this was all about?

After adding three drops of the strange liquid to the blood, Harry's eyes widened in surprise as he could vaguely see tiny luminescent green specks in the blood. "What is that? And who are you, anyway?"

The man looked at Harry and after a moment, he said, "I'm Dr. Curtis Walden…" After a moment, he added, "And I'm a muggle oncologist that specializes in magical patients."

For a while Harry said nothing. Then his brain started putting the pieces together and his eyes widened. "You… you mean…?"

Dr. Walden said, "Have you noticed any bruises or lumps anywhere on your body lately?"

Harry's brain was too numb to think. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't possible. Not on top of everything else…

"Harry?" Petunia asked, gently, as she sat next to her nephew.

"I… Uh… after Quidditch practice last week," Harry muttered, still reeling. "I… I didn't think anything of it."

Once Harry had his jeans off, Dr. Walden examined the bruise on the teenager's shin. "It doesn't look like an impact bruise," he said, looking grave. "Most likely it's an internal bruise." Probing the area skillfully, he stopped after a while. "Madame Pomfrey, if you would…"

Pomfrey waved her wand over Harry's leg and a deep red haze spread thickly from mid-calf to his knee.

"What… what does that mean?" Harry asked, still in shock about what was going on.

"It means there's a malignant tumor growing up your tibia," Walden said, simply. "We need to get you to a proper hospital as soon as possible for a biopsy and further tests."

"A… biopsy?" Harry asked, confused. "What's that?"

Walden replied, "We'll take a sample of the tumor and after the tests we'll be able to see how best to treat you."

"What kind of treatment options are there?" Petunia asked, trying to stay calm for Harry.

"Depending on how deeply ingrained the tumor is we'll go in and remove it then follow up with a round of magical chemotherapy," Walden explained.

"What if it's too deep?" Harry whispered. "What then?"

Walden looked down at the teenager and said, simply, "If the tumor has penetrated into your bone marrow, then we'll have to amputate your leg before starting chemotherapy. Potentially… you'd have to have a bone marrow transplant."

"I… I can't do this…" Harry said, his heart racing. "This- this can't be happening."

Petunia pulled Harry close and she felt the tears fall down her cheeks as Harry hugged her tightly. "It'll be okay, Harry. We'll get through this."

* * *

Getting home from school on Monday, Dudley was surprised to find that the house was empty. "Mum? Hello! Anyone home?"

Going into the kitchen he saw a note on the counter.

'_Dudley,_

_Harry and I are at the hospital. Come as soon as you can.'_

Dudley wasn't sure what was going on but he didn't think it was good news. After changing out of his school uniform, Dudley headed to the nearest bus station and after 20 minutes he got off at the local hospital.

Inside, he went to the receptionist and asked, "I'm looking for my mum and cousin."

The woman behind the desk nodded and replied, "Their names?"

"Petunia Evans and Harry Potter."

The woman took a few moments going through the files before saying "6th floor. Oncology wing."

Dudley started towards the lifts and once on the 6th floor he started looking for his mother and/or Harry.

"Can I help you, son?" said a doctor with short red hair.

"I'm Dudley D- Uh, I mean Evans," Dudley stammered, momentarily forgetting that his mother had changed both her and his last name to her maiden name.

The doctor nodded, knowingly. "You're Harry's cousin?"

Dudley nodded. "Yeah. Is he okay?"

"Why don't you come with me and I'll take you to Harry's room?"

"Harry's… What's wrong with him?" Dudley snapped.

"I should let your mum tell you," the doctor replied as they came to a small room.

Harry was lying in bed, an IV in his arm and Petunia sitting next to him. "Hey, Dud. How are you?" Harry said, trying not to look freaked out.

"Mum, what's going on?" Dudley asked, confused.

Petunia got up and whispered something to Harry. He nodded and looked away as she led Dudley outside and closed the door. Turning to her only son, Petunia said, "Dudley, sweetheart… Harry's sick."

"How sick?" Dudley asked, panic welling up inside.

"Harry… has cancer," Petunia said. "He has a tumor in his right leg and we're waiting to see if the doctors can remove it or not."

6 months ago Dudley wouldn't have even cared what happened to Harry. Now, though, he felt his his indifference crumble at the news that his only cousin was facing a life-threatening illness. "What… what if they can't?" Dudley asked, trying to think.

"If they can't," Petunia explained. "Then the surgeons will have to amputate Harry's other leg."

Dudley looked through the window at Harry. "Does anyone at his school know?"

"Dumbledore," Petunia replied. "You can talk to Harry if you want."

"I-I'm okay," Dudley stammered.

"Dudley, Harry's going to need all the help he can get with this," Petunia said, looking her son in the eye. "Go talk to him."

"Ms. Evans?"

Petunia turned to see a woman in surgical scrubs and a lab coat coming towards her. "Yes?" she replied, tersely.

"I'm Elizabeth Corday. I did the biopsy on Harry's tumor," Dr. Corday said, simply. "We've also got the films back of his leg."

Dudley took his mother's hand as they followed the doctor to a small lounge down the hall.

--

In his room, Harry sat up in his bed as Dr. Walden sat down. "I have good news… and bad news, Harry."

Harry nodded. "Okay. Well… what's the good news?"

--

Dr. Corday held up the scans of Harry's leg so Petunia could see. "The tumor has not penetrated into the bone marrow."

Petunia gave a sigh that was both out of relief and dread at the bad news. "But…?"

--

"However," Dr. Walden said, leaning towards Harry. "The tumor is too deeply ingrained for us to remove it. There would be too much left over and there's also a chance it could grow deep enough to penetrate the barrier between the bone and the marrow even with chemotherapy and radiation."

--

"We'll schedule Harry for the amputation tomorrow morning," Corday said, her eyes apologetic.

"What… what about after the… the surgery?" Petunia asked.

"Dr. Walden has filled me in on Harry's… special circumstances," Corday replied. "After Harry's had a few days to recover he can go back to school."

--

"Madame Pomfrey will supervise your chemotherapy," Walden explained. "And since you have your own suite, there's no real need for you to stay in the hospital wing during your treatment."

"What kind of treatment?" Harry asked. "I mean… a… potion… or…?"

"A blend of muggle medicines and potions will be delivered via an IV. We'll give you 7 treatments--one dose every 3 days--and then check your blood work."

--

"Harry will have to have blood tests at 2 month intervals," Corday said. "If after a year he remains in remission, we'll do tests twice a year."

"So if Harry's okay for a year that means he's cured?" Dudley asked, hopefully.

"There is no actual cure for cancer. And even after years of remission, some patients have had relapses."

"What if… the first round of chemo doesn't work?" Petunia wanted to know.

"We'll do a second round," Corday replied. "We might try changing the medications or the dosages."

--

"You'll be okay, Harry," Walden said, patting the teen's shoulder. "You're not the first wizard to be diagnosed with cancer and this treatment has an 84 percent success rate.

"Harry?" Petunia said as she came back in the room.

"Can… can you…?" Harry tried to keep the choke out of his voice as he spoke. "Can you tell Mrs. Weasley? Please?"

Petunia nodded and left the room, leaving Harry and Dudley alone.

"Everything kinda just happens to you, doesn't it?" Dudley said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, it does," Harry replied.

"You know if… if the doctors had run the blood tests in the first place…" Dudley added.

"I might not be losing my other leg," Harry finished. "I've thought of that too."

"I know that we've only been friends for a little while, but…"

Harry smiled. "You don't have to try so hard, Dud. It's okay. And… if you don't want to hang around me… I understand."

"I'm… just not great at being the nice guy," Dudley replied.

* * *

Molly Weasley had been surprised by Petunia's visit but seeing the look on the other woman's face, Molly knew what the problem had to be. "Is it Harry? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Molly?" Sirius Black came into the hallway from the kitchen as Petunia closed the front door. "Petunia? What's…? Is it Harry?"

"Let's… let's sit down first," Petunia said, trying not to break down. Once the three of them were down in the kitchen, Petunia dropped the bad news. "Harry has a malignant tumor in his right leg. The… it's too deep to be removed. He's scheduled for surgery tomorrow morning to…" She started to cry as the weight of everything started really sinking in. _'Oh, Lily,'_ she thought, sadly. _'I'm sorry for all the ways I've failed your son.'_


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR'S NOTES: As I said early on in this story I was going to try and pair Draco and Ginny. Well, I did. Let me know how it works.

In this chapter we get a glimpse of some of the reactions to Harry's situation.

Read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 12

* * *

It was afternoon when Harry started waking up from the anesthesia. Blinking, he saw 10 blurry people standing around his bed.

"Harry, you okay?" Molly Weasley said, as she handed him his glasses.

"Fine," Harry muttered as Petunia helped him sit up a bit. Looking down he noticed that his right leg was gone about 4 inches higher than left.

"They had to go above where the tumor was," Hermione explained as she tried not to look at what was left of Harry's legs.

Harry nodded and noticed that Ron and Ginny were looking edgy about being around him. "Ginny, I guess you're the seeker now."

"Harry, you can still…"

Harry shook his head. "Ron, maybe when I was just missing one leg, but now… Besides… this is just the first part."

When Harry yawned, Molly turned to the rest of the large group and shooed everyone but Petunia out of the room. "You'll be here for the next two days," Petunia said, sitting next to Harry and taking his hand. "Then we'll take you back to Hogwarts and you can start treatment."

"Are there… any side effects I should know about?" Harry asked his aunt.

Molly shook her head. "Magical chemotherapy isn't as hard on the body as the muggle version. But it will make you tired so Petunia will be staying with you off and on until you finish the treatments."

--

After leaving Harry's room, Ron wasn't surprised that Hermione had vanished. Nor was he surprised to find her in the hospital's medical library in front of a pile of books. "Harry's going to be okay," Ron said as he joined her. "How'd you get in here anyway?"

"I told the librarian the truth," Hermione said, not looking up from her book. "My friend has cancer and has now lost both his legs. And if I can't do research on his illness I'm going to lose my mind and have a total meltdown."

Ron took the book from his friend and despite her protests he closed it before pulling her into a hug. "Hermione, the world isn't going to fall apart if you don't research something."

"Promise?" Hermione sniffled, as she hugged him back.

--

On a rainy Wednesday morning Dumbledore was sitting in his office with McGonagall, Snape, Tonks, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Angelina Johnson, and Madame Pomfrey before his desk. "As you all have been informed Harry Potter will be returning this evening from the hospital where he underwent surgery due to cancer."

"Mr. Potter will not be in classes," Pomfrey added. "Due in combination to low energy and the fact that he will be undergoing chemotherapy treatments. A healer named Anna Rion will be arriving with Harry to supervise his treatment."

"What about classes?" McGonagall inquired. "How will Potter be able to keep up with his schoolwork?"

"I-I'll help Harry keep up with homework," Hermione replied.

"And… and I'm taking over for Harry in Quidditch," Ginny said.

"If I may ask, headmaster," Snape said, quietly. "What specifically is Potter's treatment?"

Dumbledore shuffled a few papers and finally handed over the details of Harry's chemo.

Snape looked over everything before looking up. "This combination can cause some minor side effects: mild rashes, stomach irritation. I'll prepare the appropriate counter-potions."

"Um… Professor? Do you think…? You know… we should inform the entire school?" Tonks asked, hesitantly.

"It might make Harry a target for Death Eaters," Sirius replied. "I say we try not to make much of a fuss."

"The other Gryffindors should know, though," Tonks countered.

"I think we should not maintain a wall of silence about Harry's illness," Dumbledore replied. "But tell only who you must."

"Is Harry going to be able to get around or…?" Ron asked, curious.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Weasley," Pomfrey replied. "Unless a visit to the hospital wing is needed, Mr. Potter will be in his suite through the duration of his treatment."

--

It was good to be back in Hogwarts, Harry thought as Petunia helped him from the wheelchair he'd arrived in to his bed. Once he had several pillows behind him propping him up, Anna Rion brought over the IV and before Harry knew it, she'd hooked the IV to Harry's arm. "Two of these bags per treatment," Anna explained to Harry. "And you'll have one treatment every three days for three weeks."

Harry nodded and sighed. "I still can't believe this is happening to me."

"Harry, with the tumor gone and the chemo you have every chance of beating this," Anna said, brightly.

"Yeah, but then I have to learn how to walk… again," Harry replied. "Now that I've lost both legs." Seeing Petunia heading for the door he said, "That hard to be around me?"

"I want to make sure Dudley's okay. He wanted to be here with you," Petunia replied. "He's having a hard time with this and wasn't too happy about going back to school."

* * *

Arriving by Knight Bus at #4 Privet Drive, Petunia was shocked to see her son sitting on the front step, his clothes a mess and a bruise forming around his right eye. "Dudders!" Petunia shrieked, dashing to her son. "What happened?!"

"Gotinafight," Dudley muttered. Seeing his mother's bemused look he said, "Piers Polkiss and I… got in a fight. I guess he found out Harry was in the hospital." Balling his fists up and gritting his teeth, Dudley went on. "He congratulated me on trying to… He thought I'd beaten up Harry so badly I'd really hurt him. I took a swing at him. Then another one… then Piers hit me." After a few moments he added, "Then three other blokes came at me. Headmaster suspended them… sent me home early. I… I told them Harry was sick." After a pause, Dudley hugged his mother. "I'm sorry."

Petunia gave a choked laugh. "I'm proud of you, Dudley. For standing up for Harry."

"Since he can't stand up for himself just now," Dudley muttered. "Sorry… I shouldn't have…"

"Come on," Petunia said, helping him to his feet. "We'll go inside and have a bite to eat before Harry's headmaster comes to get us."

* * *

Ghosts couldn't be bribed.

Mischievous poltergeists, on the other hand, could.

Draco Malfoy'd had to promise Peeves a week's supply of dungbombs and other joke items before the devilish sprite would tell him where Harry Potter had been whisked away to about 5 days ago.

It made sense now why Hermione Granger was missing classes, not showing up to meals anymore, and practically living in the library.

Also why Snape had given Pansy Parkinson detention for making fun of Potter that morning in Potions class.

And why the only Weasley daughter was always looking like the next person to speak to her would be hexed into oblivion.

Draco was no stranger to severe illness. And cancer was one of those rare diseases that would strike muggles and wizards alike with equal force. His great aunt had died from… he believed it was called lymphoma. Still, she had been old and Potter was just a kid.

Even Draco had to admit that The Boy Who Lived had been given a shitty hand.

Not really paying attention to where he was walking, Draco then bumped into Ginny Weasley knocking both of them to the ground. "Bit preoccupied, Miss Weasley?" Draco asked, standing up and offering a hand to help her up.

Ginny stared at Malfoy's offered hand and after a long pause, she tentatively took it. "Sorry."

"Think nothing of—" Draco broke off when Ginny had suddenly thrown her arms around his neck and was now crying on his shoulder. For a long while he didn't know what to do. Slowly and hesitantly, he put his around her and patted her on the back. "I know about Potter," he said, quietly. "The ghosts are tight lipped but Peeves sure isn't."

"I love him like a brother," Ginny sobbed. "And now he's…"

Draco pulled away and looked sharply at the girl. "Potter's not terminal, is he?"

Ginny shook her head, still crying. "He had a tumor in his other leg. And… and the s-surgeon had to… to…"

Draco sighed. "They took his other leg."

Ginny nodded as she started crying loudly again.

Draco pulled her to him and she again wound her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. Stroking her hair, he said, "It'll be okay, Weas—Ginny. If… if the most evil wizard in history can't kill Potter I doubt he'll succumb to cancer."

Ginny sniffled as she looked up into Draco's gray eyes. "You… you think so?"

Draco nodded and gently kissed her forehead. "I may have put Potter down in the past but I have to admit he's tougher than I give him credit for." Looking into Ginny's brown eyes he had a sudden urge to kiss her lips. To help her forget—just for a moment—about Harry's illness. Leaning closer, he was momentarily surprised when Ginny stood on tiptoes and kissed him first.

The kiss was soft, gentle, and spoke of a need for comfort and solace.

Ginny's brain screamed against what she was doing, but somehow it felt like the most perfect, natural thing in the world. And right… Maybe she'd just never given him a chance to be a nice guy…

--

"Who gave you the black eye, Dud?" Harry asked when his cousin came into the bedroom.

Dudley smirked. "Piers, actually."

Harry's brow furrowed in confusion. "I thought he was your best mate?"

"'Was' being the keyword," Dudley replied. "So… how are you feeling?"

Harry shrugged. "Fine, I guess." Scooting further back towards the headboard of his bed, Harry added, "My right leg still hurts. Dr. Rion gave me something for pain a little bit ago. And Snape gave me a few potions to help counter any side effects of the chemo." Watching as Dudley sat on the foot of the bed Harry asked, "What were you and Piers fighting about?"

Dudley looked away. "He… thought I was the one that put you in the hospital. One of the girls at school… her mother is a nurse. That must be how he found out."

"Did you get in trouble?"

"They sent me home early," Dudley replied, shrugging.

"Why is it always me?" Harry asked, leaning back and looking up at the ceiling. "First year I nearly die, second year I lost all the bones in my right arm and almost died from a basilisk fang, third year I almost had my soul sucked out by a dementor, and last year I saw a friend die and Voldemort come back. This year I've lost both legs and was diagnosed with cancer. That's… about par for my life."

"Harry?"

Harry looked up and saw Luna gliding towards him. "Hey, Luna."

She sat next to him and her fingers lightly brushed the IV in his left arm. "Does it hurt?"

Harry shook his head, a smile spreading across his face. "No. No, its… its fine."

Dudley chuckled as he stood up. "I'll just leave the two of you alone."

Once the door to the bedroom closed, Luna slid closer to Harry, lightly running her fingers through his bangs. "I'm glad you're going to be okay, Harry."

"I'm just peachy," Harry said, taking her and pulling her into a kiss.

"I think you're in love, Harry Potter," Luna replied, smiling serenely.

"I know I am," Harry whispered, holding Luna close.

Luna smiled as she sat next to Harry. "And I care just as deeply for you."

--

In the kitchen of #12 Grimmauld Place, Sirius Black sat at the table, a butterbeer half-finished before him. When he first saw Harry after all those years in Azkaban he had so many dreams of finding Pettigrew and finally being with his godson.

But Sirius had never imagined this. Finding out that Harry had cancer… a tumor that had cost the teenager his other leg… How would they get through this? Even if the medicines worked, that didn't change the fact that Harry'd lost both his legs. He'd probably be unable to play Quidditch anymore… and even with top-notch prosthetics Harry would likely be using the cane indefinitely. This wasn't fair! What had Harry done to deserve all that he'd been through?

"I thought you'd still be awake," Molly Weasley said, coming into the kitchen. "I couldn't sleep either."

"I know Anna said Harry would be okay, but…"

"No one ever expects to hear they've got cancer," Molly said, sitting opposite Sirius.

"I thought once we got over Harry's cutting habit it would be okay," Sirius said, taking a drink of his butterbeer. "I wish we could go back to when that was our biggest problem."

"Harry will get through this," Molly said, reaching across the table for Sirius's hand. "He's like a son to me."

"Me, too. I look back at when James and Lily died… If I had just stuck with the plan and stayed the secret keeper… Hell, if I had just told Dumbledore about Wormtail…" Sirius sighed. "I just wish I could be with Harry through this."

"Well," Molly said, squeezing Sirius's hand. "I'm going to see Harry tomorrow. I'm sure we could smuggle you in somehow."

"Yeah," Sirius replied. "I just… I need to see him. I need to know that he's going to be okay."

--

"You have any bloody idea what you're putting 'Mione through?" Ron asked Harry the next morning. "McGonagall found her asleep in the library this morning."

"Ron, you think I wanted all this to happen?" Harry asked as Anna Rion came in to change the IV bag. "Are… Ron, are you and Hermione…?"

Ron's ears turned red. "We just… I know it's hardest on you, Harry. We're just… trying to help each other deal with this."

Harry chuckled. "Good for you, Ron. Most of Gryffindor Tower knew you two should get together. I wish it hadn't taken me getting sick to bring the two of you together."

"You're all set, Harry," Anna said as she adjusted the flow on his IV. "One down…"

"Six to go," Harry sighed. "What's the point? You got the tumor."

Anna sighed. "Because your blood tests showed that you still had malignant cells in your system. We got rid of the source but without the chemo you could get really sick."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Okay." Hearing a knock on the bedroom door Harry said, "Ron, could you…?"

Ron opened the door and saw—"Mum. Sirius. What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to check on Harry," Molly said as Sirius went to sit with Harry. As she looked at her youngest son, Molly asked, "How are you doing, son?"

Ron shrugged. "I'm the worst bloody friend in the world," he finally said. "I didn't believe Harry last year… I didn't support him this summer… Why the hell does Harry want to hang around someone like me?"

Molly hugged her son. "Because you're the first friend he ever had. And once Harry knew who he was you never liked him for the fame."

On the other side of the room, Harry tried to focus on what Sirius was saying about Voldemort but he was feeling tired. After two deep yawns, Harry said, "I need a nap."

"Okay, Prongslet," Sirius said and once Harry was settled and his glasses were on the nightstand Sirius waited until Harry had fallen asleep before going to the door. "When… when Harry was a baby… nothing wore him out."

"Harry will be fine," Molly said, trying to look confident. "Once this is over… he'll be okay."

"I can't lose him," Sirius murmured. "I lost James… Lily…"

"Mum's right," Ron said, glancing at Harry. "Harry's going to beat this. Because I'm not losing my best friend. Whether I deserve him or not."


	13. Chapter 13

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This chapter is short but covers two things: Why Harry had to lose the other leg and what's up with Draco and Ginny. And as for the medical aspects of Harry's cancer I DID look it up so I knew how to write it.

Read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 13

* * *

_Miss Weasley,_

_Would you give me the pleasure of your company tonight? Meet me by the lake at sunset._

_D.M._

Ginny pocketed the note a first year Hufflepuff had given her and despite the protests her brain screamed at her she smiled. It was insane! Draco Malfoy had done nothing but trash her family and all muggleborns from day one!

And yet when he held her and kissed her… Then Draco Malfoy was the perfect gentleman. He'd let Ginny set the boundaries and dictate how far the kissing and touching went.

Thinking on the note all morning, Ginny wondered if she should meet Draco. If her brothers found out they'd tear him limb from limb.

Sitting in the Great Hall for lunch, Ginny noticed Draco watching her. Glancing around to make sure no one was paying attention to her, she gave him a brief nod.

--

"Harry, can I go over some things with you?" Hermione asked as she entered Harry's suite. He was alone at the moment but she knew that was probably because someone—Mrs. Weasley, Petunia, Ron, etc—had just left.

Harry sat up straighter in bed and looked at the notebook she held. "Results from your research marathon?"

Hermione nodded. "It's… there's a lot of information."

"Just tell me," Harry said. "I'll ask if I don't understand something."

"Okay," Hermione replied, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking her best friend in the eye. "Specifically, you have bone cancer. And the tumor they removed was what's called a stage 11B localized osteosarcoma with a rating of G3 T2 M0 N0." Seeing Harry's perplexed look she went on. "That means that the tumor in your leg was confined to the bone and larger than 8 cm. It was also high grade which has to do with how likely the tumor cells are to grow and spread."

"Okay…" Harry said, slowly. "So… the… tumor was just in my leg. It hadn't spread to anywhere else… but it was fast growing and likely to spread?"

Hermione nodded. "Exactly. That's the basics of what I was able to learn on the muggle medicine side of things."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed. "After your surgery I wondered why a healer couldn't just vanish the bones in your leg and regrow them." Flipping through the notebook she looked at what she'd written down. "If they'd done that, it would have removed your _bones_ but not the osteosarcoma."

"So even when the bones grew back the tumor would still be there," Harry finished. "Okay… what about vanishing the tumor?"

"Magic can alter healthy cells," Hermione explained. "But once those cells are damaged they can't respond to magical influence."

Harry leaned back, taking in what he'd just been told. "Um… how… how long have I… had this?"

Hermione gave a small shrug. "Not sure…. I sent a letter to Dr. Walden but he hasn't written back yet. Harry… are you okay?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I… I just never… imagined that this could happen to _me_."

Anna came in from Harry's sitting room and smiled when she saw Hermione. "Miss Granger. Finally out of the library, I see."

"I was just telling Harry what I'd found out," Hermione said as Anna pulled the IV out of Harry's arm.

"Any questions?" Anna asked, looking at Harry.

"Just one," Harry replied. "How long have I had cancer?"

Anna let out a long breath. "Based on what I've seen of your test results I'd say the cancer has been in your system for a little over a year. Based on the size of the tumor and given that it was grade G3—Uh, you know what that means?" When Harry nodded Anna went on. "I'd say about 5 months ago was when the tumor started to develop."

"Harry?" Hermione said, gently. "What is it?"

"If Petunia had taken me in for a basic physical," Harry replied, coolly. "I wouldn't have had to go through all this."

Anna sighed. "Harry…"

"I've lost both my legs! I'm taking medications against a disease that could kill me!" Harry shouted.

"Harry, you have every right to be angry at your aunt…" Anna said, trying to calm the teenager down.

"You bloody bet I'm angry!" Harry snapped. "She could have kept this from happening!" Wiping away angry tears he looked away as Petunia came in. "Leave me alone."

"That night when you asked me to stay with you," Petunia started, walking towards her nephew. "Would you have wanted me to tell you that I came to see you because there was a chance I was going to lose you?" Hermione stood up and Petunia took her place, putting a gentle hand on Harry's arm. "I know you hate me for what I've done to you. And… if you want me to leave you alone… I will."

Harry sniffed and after a moment he looked at her. "I don't... want you to leave."

Petunia gave a small smile. "Thank you, Harry."

--

When Ginny arrived at the lake the sky was a brilliant myriad of different shades of pinks, blues, purples and oranges.

Draco stood near a blanket spread out and in the center was a basket draped with a cloth napkin. "Thank you for joining me, Miss Weasley," Draco said, smiling as he held out a hand to his date.

Ginny blushed as she took his hand and let him lead her to the blanket. "What is this?" Ginny asked, curiously.

With a flourish, Draco whipped the napkin off the basket revealing… "Just a little picnic spread," he said, pulling out a bottle of sparkling apple juice and two wineglasses along with sliced prosciutto, slices of pear, cheeses, pitted olives and an incredible spread of other Italian delights.

"'Little spread'?" Ginny repeated, eyes wide as Draco poured the sparkling juice and handed her a glass. "Why are you doing this?" Seeing something on the bottom she smiled. "Dark chocolate truffles? How did you…?"

"That's why I did this, Miss Weasley," Draco said, as he held up his glass in a toast. "Because I like seeing you smile."

"You hate my family," Ginny said, simply.

"Perhaps..." Draco replied, wrapping a slice of pear in the prosciutto. "I never gave you a chance." Holding out the pear, he waited till Ginny opened her mouth before feeding her the fruit and ham.

"Oh, my…" Ginny said, her mouth full. The juicy pear was the perfect counter to the salty, earthy ham.

"I have my own private vault at Gringotts," Draco said, as he popped an olive into Ginny's mouth. "Even if I denounce my family name the money is still mine." Taking her hand and looking into her eyes Draco went on. "You'd have everything you ever wanted. There's nothing I would deny you."

"That still… doesn't change the fact that you've been against my family for years," Ginny replied, dully. "It doesn't change all the times you've called Hermione a mudblood." Looking away, she added, "And it doesn't change the fact that our parents would kill us if we were together."

Draco sighed. "When you kissed me…"

"I was confused… I just needed to be with someone," Ginny said, sadly.

Draco smiled. "You can't fool me, Miss Ginny Weasley. I know that kiss meant more to you than you say."

"They'd never accept… us," Ginny replied. "And your father… What would he do if he found out?"

"He doesn't matter to me any more than I matter to him. I'm just an heir. _You_, Virginia Weasley, matter to me," Draco said, taking both her hands in his.

In his eyes, Ginny saw no deceit or trap. Just the same longing and desire she felt when she and Draco touched. She'd always dreamed of what it would be like to live like a Malfoy. People would respect her… she'd have every luxury in the world… Her parents have everything they deserved…

As Draco locked eyes with Ginny, he envied what she had. Brothers who would kill and/or die to keep her safe. Parents who loved her deeply… and real friends who would support her through anything. What would that be like? To find wealth and riches in more than gold and silver coins?

"Are we… really doing this?" Ginny asked, leaning towards Draco.

"If you're willing to give me a chance," Draco replied. "I promise… I won't disappoint you."


	14. Chapter 14

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Just giving a quick FYI. I'll try to get at least two more chapters out by the 4th of July since I will be leaving on the 5th for Myrtle Beach, SC! First time I've been able to make the family vaction in 5 YEARS!! I'm a bit excited if you can't tell!!

* * *

Chapter 14

Entering Gryffindor Tower, Dumbledore was slightly surprised to find Harry sitting on a sofa in the Common Room with Hermione Granger. "Harry… I am surprised to see you up and about."

"Uh, Dr. Rion thought it would be okay for Harry to get out of his room for a little bit while he wasn't attached to an IV," Hermione explained.

Nodding, Dumbledore asked, "Miss Granger, do you mind giving Harry and I a few moments?"

Hermione waited until she saw Harry's nod before getting up and heading out of the Common Room.

"If you're here to talk to me about Aunt Petunia," Harry said, after Dumbledore sat down in a nearby armchair. "—I'm not forgiving her. I haven't _forgiven_ her for anything she's done."

"And yet you have allowed her to be with you through your situation," Dumbledore said, lightly.

"She's the _only_ family I have," Harry replied.

"Molly Weasley looks at you and sees another son," said Dumbledore. "You have friends, a girlfriend…"

"Only blood family then," Harry amended. "She asked me to give her a chance and I have. And… Even if I hate what she's done to me in the past… and the fact that because of her negligent actions I lost my other leg and am now undergoing chemotherapy for cancer… I'm giving her a chance now. To prove that _you didn't_ make a mistake when you left me on her doorstep."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. "Harry, I have always only tried to do what I thought was best. I thought you would be safer in the muggle world."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now," Harry said, shortly.

"I suppose not," Dumbledore replied. "However, I did not come here to discuss your aunt."

"Then what did you want?"

"Draco Malfoy is waiting outside. For some reason which he did not wish to share he would like to speak with you."

"Malfoy?" Harry repeated, confused. "Er…Okay. I… guess…"

Dumbledore smiled as he stood up and went to the portrait hole and opened it. "Mr. Malfoy…"

Draco came in and Harry's jaw dropped as he saw that he was holding hands with Ginny.

"Harry?" Ginny said, seeing her friend's shocked face. "Can we talk?"

"You're dating _him_?" Harry exclaimed. "I take it Ron doesn't know about this." The couple sat down and Harry just stared at them for a moment. "How did this happen?"

"I… It was in the hallway," Ginny said, looking slightly abashed. "I started crying on his shoulder. And then… I kind of… kissed him…"

"Are you _mental_?!" Harry shouted. "It's _Malfoy_!"

"Harry, perhaps you could let Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy explain themselves?" Dumbledore suggested, still smiling.

"Not like I really have a choice," Harry grumbled. "Can't exactly walk away from this conversation."

"I know I hardly deserve a chance," Draco said, trying to seem earnest. "But I've found that I enjoy Miss Weasley's company. She has a wonderful smile when you can coax it out of her."

Harry sighed, not believing what he was hearing. "Oh, and she's just forgiven you for all the times you've made fun of her family?"

"I believe you've given your aunt a second chance, despite her treatment of you," Draco countered.

"If I could stand, I'd kick your arse for that," Harry replied, glaring.

"Harry, Draco has been nothing short of a gentleman," Ginny protested. "I'm happy."

"Fine," Harry said, shortly. "But I guarantee that Ron won't like it."

--

His textbooks spread out around him on the sofa, Harry barely noticed the door to his suite opening.

"Harry?"

"What? Oh. Luna…" Harry finished the last few lines of his essay for Potions before gathering his things together. "I just found out Ginny's dating—"

"Draco Malfoy," Luna finished. "Yes, she just told me."

"I don't get it," Harry said, shaking his head. "Ginny's such a reasonable person. How could she fall for Malfoy?"

"Some of the Ravenclaws wonder how someone as levelheaded as you could fall for me," Luna replied, serenely. "Love just is."

"I guess," Harry said as someone knocked outside his suite. "Come in!"

The wall vanished and the tapestry moved aside allowing Anna Rion to come in. "It's time again, Harry."

Harry sighed. "Yeah… Figured you'd be here soon. Wheelchair's over there," he said, pointing.

Anna brought the wheelchair over and helped Harry into it before pushing him into his bedroom and over to the bed. "Need help?"

Harry shook his head and managed to lift himself onto the bed after Luna had turned down the blankets. Getting settled, he watched Anna bring the IV pole over and hung the first bag of meds.

Taking Harry's arm, Anna felt for a good vein and then used an alcohol swab before carefully inserting the needle for the IV port. "That hurt?" she asked, concerned.

Harry gave a wry smile and held up his other arm. "Apparently you never noticed these," he said, indicating the scars from cutting.

Anna sighed. "No stranger to needles and knives, eh?"

"Yeah, well… that was just… something I went through," Harry muttered, lowering his arm as Anna connected the IV to the port and turned it on. "I've got worse problems now."

"Harry, you—" Anna stopped when Harry looked away from her.

"Can… can you ask Mrs. Weasley to come here?" Harry asked. "I… I know Petunia's staying in Hogsmeade but…"

Anna nodded and gave him a gentle shoulder squeeze before leaving.

--

"You're still awake?" Molly Weasley said when she entered Harry's bedroom and saw him sitting up in bed reading _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5_. Looking at the clock on the wall she added. "It's almost midnight."

"Insomnia," Harry said, shrugging. "Anna said it's a normal effect from the chemo. Sometimes I'll be really tired and some nights I just can't sleep."

"Harry?" Molly said, sitting on Harry's bed. "Why did you want me to come?"

Harry sighed. "Ginny. She's… done something… questionable."

"What do you mean?" Molly asked, concerned. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know," Harry said, honestly. "It… has to do with Draco Malfoy."

Molly smiled. "Harry… Ginny told me already."

Harry sat up straighter, stunned by this news. "And you're okay with that? After all he's done and…"

Molly patted Harry's arm, being careful of the IV. "I won't deny I was unhappy at the news. I told Ginny I would forbid her from seeing Draco. And then…"

"And then what?" Harry asked, wondering what the self-proclaimed Slytherin Prince could have done to persuade Mrs. Weasley.

"Draco Malfoy had 200,000 galleons transferred to our family vault," Molly replied. "Enough to pay for Ron and Ginny's education… and nearly everything else we've ever dreamed of." Seeing Harry's face she added, "Part of me knows we shouldn't keep the money, but… You have to understand, Harry... Our family has never been wealthy. We've always had just enough to go around."

"It's Draco Malfoy," Harry protested.

"If he has an agenda," Molly replied. "I can't figure it out."

"He said he wanted to court Ginny."

Molly's eyes widened slightly at Harry's phrasing. "If he's genuinely courting her then we'll never figure out what he's up to. He'll have all the charm going and—"

"Ginny's smart, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, trying to allay her fears. "If Malfoy tries anything, I'm sure she'll make sure he regrets it."

"I'll never understand how you do it, Harry," Molly said, smiling. "Even faced with your own problems you put others first."

--

The snow came early to Hogwarts and the day before his final chemotherapy treatment Anna Rion decided that it would be okay to fit Harry for his second prosthetic.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Harry waited until both legs were fitted on before slowly standing. "It feels weird."

"I'm sure it does," Anna replied, watching Harry like a hawk and ready to jump forward if he started to fall.

Harry slowly took a step but he felt off balance. "Whoo."

"Easy, Harry," the healer/doctor admonished as she took his arm. "You really should..." Sighing she said, "Okay. I can tell you want to get walking again. But we're going to do this slowly. Okay?" Harry nodded and carefully took another step. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. With Anna supporting him, he took a few more steps but stopped when he started feeling lightheaded. "I-I feel dizzy."

"Sit down, Harry. Here."

Once sitting on the bed, Harry looked at Anna. "You were my mum's best friend, yeah?"

Anna smiled as she sat next to Harry. "I wondered when you'd bring that up. Yes… Lily and I were friends from the moment we met in the Great Hall. She was… smart, funny… she pushed herself. She wanted to prove herself since she was a muggleborn."

"Did Mum… have any family history of…?"

"Cancer?" Anna finished. "No… And nothing on your dad's side, either." Turning to face Harry she added, "Sometimes these things happen. There's no way to always predict who will develop cancer and who won't."

"If Petunia had just taken me in for a routine physical…" Harry murmured.

"True," Anna agreed. "You'd have been diagnosed much sooner and at the very least you could have kept your leg. On the other hand if not for the accident the doctors never would have taken your blood and by the time we found the cancer it could have been in your bone marrow and you'd be dead."

"True," Harry said, smiling wryly. "Do you really think I can beat this?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah, I do." Getting up she added, "Get some rest, Harry. Tomorrow's the last day."

"Hopefully," Harry added, though he had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that this ordeal was far from over.

--


	15. Darkest Before Dawn

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Harry WILL be okay! Have no fear! But as the saying goes it will get worse before it gets better. And I PROMISE this is the last bad thing I do to Harry. In this story at least.

Next chapter Harry and Ron have a talk and two people are full of surprises.

Read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 15 Darkest Before Dawn

* * *

Sitting on a bed in the hospital wing with Petunia and Dudley, Harry felt his heart race as Dr. Walden drew blood. The last chemo treatment had finished the previous evening and now Harry was waiting anxiously to see if it worked or not.

Walden added three drops of the cloudy liquid he'd used before and swirled the vial with Harry's blood, watching for any effects.

Seeing that nothing was happening, Harry started to feel relief. The worst was over! He could go back to classes, go watch Quidditch games again… He hugged his aunt in relief but froze when he heard Dudley say his name.

Turning to look at Walden again, Harry's heart plummeted as he saw a few green specks in the vial of blood. There was a significantly smaller number of the specks but the fact that they were still there was bad news.

Petunia hugged her nephew tighter as she tried to think of something to say to the poor boy but nothing came to mind.

"Harry… I'm sorry," Walden said, setting the vial of blood aside.

"So… what happens now?" Petunia finally asked, trying to put up a brave front for Harry.

"I'm going to run further tests," Walden replied. "Once I know what's going on in Harry's blood I'll know which medications and dosages need adjusting before we start the second round of chemotherapy."

"H-How many treatments this time, do you think?" Harry asked, trying to keep it together.

"I can't say," Walden replied. "But I'll have the results by Friday so we can get you started on the new regimen quickly." Seeing Harry's scared expression he added, "Don't worry. Some patients just take longer responding to the chemo."

--

That night, Harry couldn't sleep. Going over the past 4 weeks in his mind and the news that he had a second round of chemotherapy to look forward to his mind was too busy to even contemplate sleep.

"Can't sleep either?" Dudley asked from the doorway.

Harry sat up and nodded. "I… I thought it was over. I thought I was going to be fine."

"It's just taking a bit longer," Dudley said, sitting next to Harry's bed. "You'll be okay."

"I don't know anymore," Harry admitted. "You know? What if I'm not? You heard Dr. Walden. If I keep being resistant to the chemo… I've read about bone marrow transplants, Dudley. I don't want to go through that."

"It probably… I don't think that you…" Dudley tried to say something encouraging but all his thoughts just died partway as he said them. "I… I'm rooting for you, Harry," he finally said, mentally kicking himself for how lame that sounded out loud.

"Thanks, Dud," Harry replied.

"I mean it," Dudley insisted. "You know, I was… I was thinking… when all this is over… I could teach you how to box."

Harry let out a dry laugh. "There's a fair amount of footwork involved in that, isn't there?" Looking down at the stumps where his legs had been he added, "It's hard to have good footwork when you don't even have feet."

"So we'll work around that," Dudley insisted. "Think positive."

Harry lay back down, sighing. "The only thing I've ever been positive about is that I've been on borrowed time ever since Voldemort tried to kill me as a baby."

Dudley leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. He didn't like the idea of his cousin giving up but he figured it best to let Harry get the negativity out of his system. "So you're throwing in the towel then, are you?"

"Cancer… Voldemort… One way or another, I'm probably not going to live long enough to get married, have kids… a real life," Harry said, staring up at the ceiling. "I don't want to die… but…"

"Then don't," Dudley replied, succinctly. "Survive. Live. Have fun once in a while. Don't let this disease be the thing that beats you."

"Funny, coming from someone who thinks I'm a waste of space," Harry said, dully.

"You are _not_ a waste of space," Dudley insisted. "I never gave you a chance. I wouldn't be here now if I didn't care."

"I'm tired of this," Harry moaned. "I want this all to be over."

"It will be," Dudley said, encouragingly. "Just don't give up."

--

It was even harder for Harry to not give up when Walden came into Harry's sitting room with the test results. Sitting on the sofa with Petunia and Dudley Harry tried not to cry as the oncologist gave the news.

The first round of treatment had done most of the work but because the remaining cancer cells were proving resistant, the next round would have much stronger drugs.

"The next round is going to be much more physically taxing," Walden said, sadly. "And since the meds you'll be receiving will be a bit more… pure, the side effects will be much worse."

"How… much worse?" Petunia asked, putting an arm around Harry.

"Nausea, headaches, nightmares, hair loss…" Walden looked at Harry. "You're in for a much rougher road this time around, I'm afraid."

"And… how long will Harry be receiving treatments?" Petunia asked.

"Same schedule as before," Walden replied. "Then we'll check the blood tests again. With any luck we'll beat this, Harry."

Harry nodded, but he was starting to think that maybe this was one time he wouldn't be able to overcome his obstacles.

--

It was almost curfew by the time Draco Malfoy managed to find Ginny in an empty classroom on the 4th floor. Sitting against the back wall, Ginny's eyes were red and puffy from crying.

Kneeling down, Draco wordlessly reached a hand to stroke her cheek but flinched when Ginny pulled away from his touch. "Leave me alone," Ginny said, dully. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Virginia…" Draco said, softly as he brushed Ginny's hair out of her face. "Talk to me, milady."

"I've had… this crush on Harry ever since I first saw him," Ginny said, not looking at Draco.

Draco knew this full well but that didn't stop the hurt he felt that Ginny's tears were for Harry. _'If _I_ were sick—dying—would she cry for me, I wonder?'_ Draco thought, as he lightly stroked Ginny's cheek. "I take it Harry's test results were not good news?"

Ginny nodded, fighting back a fresh wave of tears. "The… the second round… it's going to be worse. And they can't… you know, give Harry anything to take the edge off. It's bad, but… Everyone is so damn _certain_ Harry will be okay!" Ginny said, getting angry. "What if he isn't? What if nothing works and he—" She couldn't say the word. "Everyone's being so damn optimistic but no one's facing the truth! Sometimes cancer patients die!"

Draco went to take Ginny's hand to comfort her but she withdrew, standing quickly. "And you! You… used me to… You bribed my parents so they would let you date me!" Draco stood as well and started to put his arms around Ginny. "Stay away from me!" she shouted.

"I never used you," Draco insisted. "The money was a gift. No strings attached." Taking Ginny in his arms, he tightened his grip as she struggled. "You deserve to be treated like a queen," he said softly in her ear. "I can give you every luxury you've ever been denied. I can satisfy your every desire or whim…" Feeling Ginny cease in her struggles, he went on. "I can give you whatever you desire most in this world."

Turning in Draco's embrace Ginny whispered, "You can't. You can't cure Harry." Seeing his hurt expression, Ginny added, "He's like a brother to me, Draco. And… I don't want to lose him. Like I don't want to lose you."

--

"Need to talk to you," Fred and George said, seriously as they entered Harry's bedroom the following morning.

"Well, you've got about an hour before Anna comes to start my second round of chemo," Harry replied, sitting up. "What's going on?"

"It's about Malfoy," Fred replied.

"And Ginny," George added. "Mum told us about them… and the money."

"A gift?" Fred interjected. "Please, it's Malfoy! There _has _to be a string attached."

"Well, I don't know if Ginny actually cares for Malfoy," Harry started. "But he seems to genuinely care about her. Though I think he's trying to buy Ginny's affections."

Fred and George exchanged significant looks. "Ron's always been the most bitter about us being poor," Fred explained. "But Ginny… more than any of us she's been the one to dream about being rich. She's the only girl so I guess Mum and Dad spoiled her as much as they possibly could."

"So Malfoy telling Ginny he can give her everything she's ever wanted…" Harry mused.

"That's a lure I doubt she'd be able to resist," George said, grimly. "And even _if_ Malfoy is sincere—"

"Highly doubtful," Fred interrupted.

"I said 'if'," George replied. "But if Malfoy thinks we're not going to try and protect our baby sister, he's grossly mistaken."

Looking at the clock on the wall, Harry asked, "Don't you guys have DADA right now?"

"Yeah," George replied, grinning. "But it doesn't matter if we miss some classes. The joke shop is ready to go. Just have a few final renovations on the building."

"Grand opening is April 1st," Fred added, proudly.

"Great," Harry said, enthusiastically. "At least some people will be able to have a laugh," he added, darkly. Trying to give a thankful smile he said, "Thanks for coming. It's good to have company that doesn't want to talk about… you know."

"Think nothing of it, Harry," Fred said, grinning. "We're happy to help."

* * *

Sitting in his office, looking out at the December snow, Dumbledore was lost in thought. Anna Rion had updated him on Harry's condition and it wasn't good.

"The second round of chemotherapy will be worse this time," Anna had said, pacing. "Harry's only had one treatment so far but he's nauseous, he can't sleep…"

"What are Harry's chances?" Dumbledore'd asked, his concern for Harry growing.

"Good," Anna replied, trying to sound as honest as she could. "It's just… taking a bit longer is all."

Pulled from his reverie by someone knocking, Dumbledore turned to the door. "Come in." Anna opened the door and Dumbledore sighed deeply as he saw her expression. "Harry?" He asked, not sure what specifically he was asking.

"He… started losing his hair this morning," Anna said, dully, as she sat down. "And he's thinner these days than he was before." Rubbing the back of her neck she added, "Harry's got a real chance of beating this… but he… He's Lily's son," she said, sighing. "And it hurts me to see him so sick."

"Headmaster. Am I interrupting?"

Turning in her chair, Anna saw Severus Snape enter the office.

"Any news on Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked, his blue eyes fixed on Snape.

Closing the door, Snape replied, "I have good news."

"There is far too little of that these days," Dumbledore said, grimly.

"You recall that the Dark Lord used Potter's blood to resurrect himself," Snape said, quietly.

"An event impossible to forget."

"Along with Potter's blood protection," Snape continued, a smile tweaking the corner of his face. "-it seems the Dark Lord has also assumed Potter's present malady."

"What?" Anna asked, surprised by this news.

"The Dark Lord's strength is failing," Snape went on. "Surely you've noticed the lack of Death Eater activity."

"I had wondered," Dumbledore mused. "Keep me informed. Given this turn of events… perhaps we will not need Harry to defeat Voldemort after all."

* * *

Harry's joy at the arrival of the Christmas holidays was shadowed by the end of the second round of chemotherapy. Sitting again in the Hospital wing, Harry was between Petunia and Mrs. Weasley and both women had an arm around him as though they could shield him from any more bad news.

But as Dr. Walden entered the room and turned to Harry, Petunia's heart leapt when she saw the oncologist smile. "Congratulations, Harry," Walden said, happily. "Your blood tests look just fine."

Harry knew what he'd heard but he didn't believe it. The past three weeks had been the most hellish of his entire life. Last week, after spending over two hours in his bathroom throwing up, he'd confessed to Dudley that he often thought of just giving up… letting the disease take over.

But now… Was it truly over?

"—Burrow this Christmas."

"What?" Harry said, vaguely, unaware that Mrs. Weasley had spoken.

"You're coming to spend Christmas with us, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, brightly. "We'll have a room all set for you. We've made some improvements on the old place."

"Sounds nice," Harry replied, smiling.

"Are you okay?" Petunia asked, seeing Harry's wan face.

"Tired," Harry muttered.

Madame Pomfrey, who had been hovering by her office door came over immediately with a bottle of dreamless sleep potion. "Take this as soon as you get back to your room, Potter."

"Thanks," Harry replied, gratefully.

--

Once in his own bed, Harry took the cup of potion Petunia offered. "Is it really over?" He asked, hopefully.

"I can't say for certain," Petunia replied as Harry drank the potion and closed his eyes. "But it's over for now."

"Stay with me?" Harry whispered before sleep overtook him.

Lying down on the other side of Harry's bed, Petunia watched her nephew sleep and prayed that slumber would rejuvenate him.

--


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Summary: Ron finds out about Ginny and Malfoy.

Chapter 16

* * *

It was hardly surprising to Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Luna that Harry fell asleep almost as soon as he sat down in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express for the trip to London for the holidays.

"It's such a relief that Harry's going to be okay," Hermione said, quietly as Harry slept.

"Mum's been worried sick about him," Ginny added. "What with the Third Task last year, then the accident, then… you know. She's so happy he's coming home for Christmas. She even invited Dudley and Petunia."

"Kinda of strange to think that Harry's actually getting along with his aunt and cousin," Ron mused. "And if they hadn't been there… It's weird to think Harry actually needed them around for once."

"Well, I think Mum only tolerates Harry's aunt because he's giving her a chance," Ginny said, knowingly. "Even taking Harry's illness into consideration he's far too thin these days."

"Mum'll have Harry back to normal in no time," Ron assured his sister with a warm smile.

"Normal being a relative term," Luna observed, glancing at Harry knowingly.

"Guess 'normal' was a bad phrasing," Ron muttered, glancing at Harry's prosthetics and lack of hair.

"We know what you meant," Hermione replied as Harry stirred slightly.

"We should talk later," Ginny whispered. "Just let him sleep."

"Fred and George are down the corridor," Ron suggested. "We could go down there and talk."

"What about Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'll stay with him," Luna volunteered. "Go talk."

As quietly as they could, Hermione, Ron and Ginny left the compartment and headed to where Fred and George were sitting and planning the final details for their joke shop. "Thought you three were sitting with Harry," George said as they came in and closed the compartment door.

"Luna's still with him," Ginny replied. "We thought it best to just let Harry sleep." Looking at the plans Fred had out she asked, "How's the joke shop going?"

"April 1st Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes opens in Diagon Alley," Fred beamed.

"Brilliant," Ron replied, grinning. "Mum's going have a fit when she finds out."

"I don't know," Ginny replied as she sat down next to Fred. "She took it fine when she found out Draco was courting me."

For a moment it seemed like time itself had stopped dead.

Then Ron croaked out, "Excuse me?" Turning to his only sister, he added, "You're dating WHO?!"

"Draco Malfoy has been… courting me," Ginny repeated. "I wouldn't call it dating exactly."

"I don't CARE what you call it!" Ron shouted angrily as he looked at his brothers. "You _knew_ Malfoy had his filthy mouth all over Ginny?!"

"It was only once!" Ginny protested. "_I _kissed _him_. And it was just a nice, sweet kiss."

Ron started sputtering at this news. "WHAT?! _Have you completely lost your mind?!_"

"Draco has been a complete gentleman," Ginny argued. "Last week he and Dudley sat with Harry while the rest of us were in classes."

"You—After all he's _done_?! After everything he's _said_?!" Ron shouted, flabbergasted.

"He's quite charming, really," Ginny insisted. "He even apologized to Hermione for—"

"_You_ knew about this?" Ron exclaimed, looking at his girlfriend in disbelief. "Why didn't _I_ know about this?!"

"Probably because of the way you're acting right now," Hermione snapped.

"It's Malfoy! Why the HELL would he--?"

"Just _talk_ to him!" Ginny cried. "He hasn't done _anything_ but be kind, supportive, and caring. He _wants_ to change. He's trying to be a good person! Give him a chance."

"He's had plenty of chances," Ron snapped. "He's never taken any of them!"

"Well, he's taking this one," Ginny replied. "He really has been wonderful… and a great comfort… you know… because of Harry."

"Oh, so because Harry chose someone else and then got sick you went after Malfoy?" Ron asked, still angry with his sister.

"No!" Ginny protested. "It… wasn't like that! I was upset and… I ended up crying on Draco's shoulder. It just happened."

Ron started to go into another tantrum but stopped when the door to the compartment opened and Harry and Luna came in.

Leaning on a cane with an arm around Luna for additional support Harry looked at Ron with a reproachful look. "Ron… It's okay… Leave Ginny alone."

"Harry," Hermione said, as he sat down slowly. "I'm sorry… We didn't mean to wake you."

"I think most of the train heard you anyway," Harry replied, looking at Ron. "I'm the first person to put Malfoy down. But I think this time he's actually sincere."


	17. Chapter 17

AUTHOR'S NOTES: A tiny chapter but the next one will be longer and center around Christmas at the Burrow.

The song lyrics are borrowed from Chuck Wicks' song "Stealing Cinderella".

Chapter 17

* * *

Arriving at the Burrow and seeing it covered in snow Harry deeply wished he was up to the snowball fight immediately started by Bill and Charlie who ambushed Fred, George, and Ron.

Defending the twins, Ginny scooped up a handful of snow and pelted Charlie in the head before Hermione hit Bill.

"So, Ginny," Charlie said as he got ready to throw a snowball at his little sister. "What's this about you and Draco Malfoy?"

Winding up and pitching, Ginny's snowball hit Bill in the back of the neck. "It's none of your business," she replied, curtly as Bill started jumping around as melting snow started trickling down the back of his sweater.

"Whatever happened to our sweet, innocent baby sister?" Charlie replied, smirking.

"First of all," Ginny said as they all started heading into the house to warm up. "I've never exactly been innocent."

"This is true," George agreed.

"And secondly," Ginny added, pulling off her coat and hanging it up to dry. "I had to start growing up at some point, didn't I?"

At these words Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Ron stared at Ginny and for a moment saw more than their only sister.

Going over and hugging her, Bill said, "It doesn't matter how much you grow up, Ginny. You'll always be our baby sister."

--

There wasn't too much discussion regarding Ginny's relationship with Draco Malfoy the first few days of the holidays as just about everyone was busy decorating the Burrow for Christmas.

Magical snow gathered in piles around the living room and a magnificent Christmas tree stood next to the fireplace covered with twinkling lights and red, white, green, and silver baubles.

In the room he was sharing with Ron, Harry sat on his bed wrapping the last of his gifts. It wasn't as though he didn't want to be downstairs with the others. But even with Mrs. Weasley's cooking and the rejuvenation potions Snape had provided Harry still got tired quicker than normal and as such spent most of his time either on the couch in the living room or in his room.

At dinner, Harry often apologized when he started falling asleep before dessert but Mrs. Weasley waved this away. "I'm just happy you're here, Harry," Molly Weasley said as she helped Harry to bed two days before Christmas. "Rest up, dear. Your aunt and cousin are arriving tomorrow afternoon."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes as Mrs. Weasley pulled the covers up. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley… For everything."

Molly smiled as she turned to leave the bedroom. "My pleasure, Harry."

--

Although he trusted his only daughter, Arthur Weasley did NOT trust Draco Malfoy. Even if the teenager was sincere it might still be a good idea to warn him of _exactly_ what would happen if anything happened to Ginny.

Therefore, when Petunia and Dudley Evans arrived the next afternoon they were accompanied by Draco Malfoy who—Arthur and Molly were happy to note—seemed a bit reluctant to join the rest of the Weasley family in the kitchen for an early dinner.

"Mr. Malfoy," Arthur Weasley said, looking at the young man. "May I have a word with you in the living room?"

Draco hesitated but nodded when he saw Ginny smile at him. "Of course, Mr. Weasley," Draco replied, politely.

Once in the living room, Arthur said, quietly. "That money you gave us… Were you trying to buy our daughter?"

"No, sir," Draco replied, honestly. "It was a gift. To… prove that my intentions towards Ginny were pure."

Arthur nodded and pulled out an old photo album. "I want to show you something."

Draco took the album and started flipping through the pictures of Ginny.

'_She was playing Cinderella_

_She was riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight_

_Running through the sprinklers_

_With a big Popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her dad and looking up at him_

_In her eyes I'm Prince Charming_

_But to him I'm just some fella_

_Riding in and stealing Cinderella'_

"She's something special, isn't she?" Arthur Weasley said, watching Draco look at the pictures. "Ever since Molly and I married we wanted a little girl."

"Virginia's an incredible young woman," Draco agreed, glancing up and seeing Mr. Weasley's stony face.

"She may be a young woman," Arthur said, coolly. "But let me be perfectly plain. That is my only little girl. She's my life." Putting a firm hand on Draco's shoulder and pulling him closer, he added, "If you hurt her in any way… if you break her heart… Remember this: I have no problems going to Azkaban." Draco started at this and he felt Mr. Weasley's grip tighten. "Do not make me regret letting you court my daughter."

Draco nodded. "I understand, sir," he said, quietly as Ginny came in.

"Dad? What are you…?" Ginny trailed off as she saw the look on her father's face.

"Just talking, Ginny," Arthur said, smiling as he let go of Draco's shoulder.

Ginny looked doubtful at this. "Talking," she repeated, seeing Draco rotate his left shoulder as though it had been paining him. "Draco?"

"Your father was… laying down the law, I believe is the American phrase," Draco replied, taking Ginny's hand and leading her outside.

"Arthur?" Molly called, coming into the living room. "Where's Ginny?"

"Outside with… him," Arthur replied, trying to keep his tone even. "Of all the boys Ginny could fall in love with… Why in the world did she have to pick a Malfoy?"

"Because sometimes opposites attract," Molly replied, taking her husband's hand. "Besides… it's not like he's asking to marry our daughter."

"What?!"

"Arthur, dear…" Molly said, smiling. "Whether you like it or not… our daughter _is_ growing up. She's becoming a young woman… and we have to let her."

--


	18. Chapter 18

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm back!! And sunburnt! Myrtle Beach was as great as I remembered and it was so much fun to get away and not have to worry about anything.

This chapter focuses on Christmas at the Burrow and Draco and Ginny. The next chapter will be more about Harry and will have a more in depth look at what he went through with the second round of chemo.

Oh, and the song lyrics at the end are from _The Lion King2_ and not mine.

Read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 18

* * *

Tumbling out of the Weasleys' fireplace on Christmas Eve, Sirius was surprised that Harry wasn't there to greet him. After brushing off the soot and ash, he asked, "Where's Harry? Upstairs?"

Molly Weasley nodded. "I told him you were coming but… he said he didn't want to see you."

"What?" Sirius said, confused. Shaking his head in disbelief, he headed upstairs to Harry's room and found the teenager sitting on his bed. "Merry Christmas."

"Go away," Harry muttered, not looking at his godfather. "You don't want to be around me anyway."

Sirius sighed as he leaned against the doorframe. "It's not like that at all, Harry."

Turning to Sirius, Harry asked, angrily, "Then what is it? You came to see me _once_. I tried to get you on the mirror and you wouldn't pick up." Tears stinging his eyes, he went on. "I needed you, Sirius. Yeah, Aunt Petunia and Dudley were there but… I needed you, too."

Sirius was finding it hard to look into Harry's eyes seeing the hurt and anger in the teenager's face. "I know you needed me, Prongslet," Sirius replied, sadly. "And I know to you this is just one more time I wasn't there for you." Stepping into the room, he added, "I know you've been through Hell, Harry. But the rest of us… the Weasleys, your friends, Luna… me… It's been hard on all of us." Sitting next to his godson, Sirius tried to explain his absence. "It killed me to see you sick, Harry. Look… when I found out you were purposely cutting yourself I was scared to death something would happen to you. When Petunia told me you had cancer… my world fell apart. I thought I was going to lose you for sure."

"I'm still here, Sirius," Harry said, quietly, feeling his anger ebb away. Glancing at his legs he added, "Maybe not _all_ of me…"

Pulling Harry into a hug, Sirius said, "I don't care… I don't care if you're missing your legs, you hair… I'm just relieved that you're going to be okay. Are you still mad at me?"

"I don't want to be mad at you, Sirius," Harry replied, hugging Sirius back. "I was just… hurt, I guess. I thought… maybe you were giving up on me."

Looking at Harry, Sirius said, "I will _never_ give up on you, Harry. Never."

--

Standing outside on the upper porch, Ginny asked Draco the question she'd been mulling around for a while. "Why did you come here? I know it wasn't _just_ so you could talk to Dad."

Draco smirked at the fact that Ginny had picked up on that. "You're right," he admitted. "I also came… because I didn't really have anywhere else to go." Seeing Ginny's shocked expression he continued, "My father… found out about my courtship of you. He gave me a choice… and I chose you. He responded by cutting me off of the Malfoy fortune. Snape and Dumbledore are working to keep him away from your family." Leaning against the railing he added, bitterly, "I hear Azkaban is lovely this time of year."

"If you're having regrets," Ginny snapped, "By all means… Dump me. Go back to your fortune and position."

"Malfoys _never_ have regrets," Draco said, smiling, as he took Ginny's hand. "And I certainly have no regrets about courting you."

Trying to be angry, Ginny frowned as she said, "You… are the most arrogant, the most…" He attempt faltered when she saw the smile on Draco's face and the twinkle in his eye. Smacking him in the chest she said, "Oooh! You are SO bloody infuriating!"

"Another Malfoy trait," Draco replied, gazing into Ginny's beautiful brown eyes. "And although I have been unfamiliar with the feeling in the past… I do believe I love you, Virginia Weasley."

--

To Petunia, the best Christmas gift was the sight of Harry making his way down the stairs and into the living room where everyone else in the house was gathered around the Christmas tree by the fireplace. He smiled as he sat between her and Dudley on the sofa and for the first time since starting his treatments, Harry actually looked healthy. "You look good today," Petunia commented as Fred and George passed out presents.

"I actually feel good," Harry replied, grinning. "I woke up this morning and I wasn't tired. Mrs. Weasley's cooking helps."

"Yeah, she cooks way better than Mum," Dudley admitted, earning a glare from his mother. "What? It's true."

"Well, whatever the reason…" Petunia said, cheerfully. "I'm glad you're doing better, Harry. I was starting to worry for a while. Even after the chemo you didn't have an appetite hardly at all."

"Thanks, Aunt Petunia," Harry said, gratefully. "And… I'm glad you were there with me through all that."

"Trust me… it was the least I could do after…" Petunia stopped but she could see that Harry understood what she'd been trying to say.

--

After opening presents and eating breakfast, Petunia and Harry went back to the living room and sat down on the sofa again.

"I've been talking with Molly," Petunia said, not beating around the bush. "And we've decided—if you want to—you can come straight here for your summer holidays." Seeing that Harry was taking this news as a rejection, she went on. "You can come back to Privet Drive if you want. Either for part or all of the summer. I just thought I'd give you the choice. Despite how well the two of us have been getting along… Molly still doesn't seem to like me much."

"Well, she's heard for years how awful you were to me," Harry said, bluntly. "You can't really blame her, can you?"

"No," Petunia replied, nodding in agreement. "I suppose not." Looking at Harry's prosthetics and the cane he was using she asked, "How are you doing?"

"As best as I can, considering," Harry said. "It's still weird walking with the prosthetics. I miss having normal legs."

"I believe 'normal' is a relative term when it comes to you, Harry," Petunia said, giving her nephew a smile.

--

The rest of the day was spent in good cheer and around 6 in the evening Mrs. Weasley called everyone to the magically expanded kitchen table where a beautifully roasted turkey held the place of honor in the center of the table with almost 15 different side dishes scattered everywhere.

Sitting opposite Ginny, Draco felt a bit tentative as he helped himself to the food but he attributed the feeling to the fact that this was his first time at a genuine family meal. Usually if he went home for the holidays the house elves would create an incredibly elegant feast and the only actual conversation between Draco and his parents was a polite 'Merry Christmas' as they all sat down at the table.

At the Weasleys' table, however, everyone was talking, laughing, and smiling cheerfully as they ate and drank.

It was a warm and welcome change…

Turning to Draco after taking a second helping of mashed potatoes--she had to admit they were better than hers--Petunia asked, "How long are you staying with the Weasleys, Draco?"

Draco exchanged a look with Ginny before replying. "I'm… not sure. I…" With a resigned sigh he said, "I… don't exactly have a home right now."

His words stopped all conversation dead until Harry asked, "What are you talking about?"

"My father found out that I was courting Virginia and I chose her over my family. Father disowned me," Draco explained, flatly.

Not quite believing what he was hearing, Arthur Weasley said, "You're saying that you chose my daughter over your own family?"

"And I'd do it again," Draco replied, smiling at Ginny. "If there's… one thing I've learned from Virginia… it's that some things can't be bought… that money isn't everything."

"A Malfoy walks away from gold and riches…" Fred mused. "Hell must have frozen over."

--

"I don't care how decent he's been!" Arthur Weasley shouted. "I will NOT have Draco Malfoy living under our roof!"

It was almost midnight and Molly had just suggested the unthinkable.

"Arthur, please," Molly said, calmly. "He's been wonderful to Ginny and he _did_ give us that 200,000 galleons. We could consider it rent."

"No," Arthur insisted. "The idea of him courting Ginny is bad enough. Allowing his to stay here? No. I refuse to do it. The Malfoy's are _the worst_ pureblood bigots. And my only hope is that Ginny comes to her senses and walks away from this nonsense before—"

"He turned his back on his family!" Molly shouted, trying to get her husband to see the reason in her argument. "He's chosen our daughter over the only life he's ever known! If that doesn't prove that Draco Malfoy is sincere then I don't know what does!"

His anger growing, Arthur shouted, "The whole Malfoy family is _evil_! And I'll be _damned_ if I let our daughter become one of _them_!"

--

Outside on the lower porch Ginny and Draco stood listening to the argument inside. "I knew it," Ginny said, sadly. "I knew Dad would never let us be together." Leaning against the railing, she stared out at the snow. "It was a foolish dream, Draco."

"Is… that all this has been to you?" Draco asked as he felt an uncomfortable clenching in the pit of his stomach. "A fling? A distraction?"

"No," Ginny replied, shaking her head. "But… I love my family. I don't want to alienate them."

Draco took Ginny in his arms. "But I love you. I can't let you go."

"Draco, I'm not like you," Ginny protested. "I love my parents. They're good people and I can't turn my back on them."

"Then don't! You don't have to choose!"

"But I do!" Ginny cried. "My parents don't want us together!" She pulled away from Draco, tears falling down her cheeks. "Draco… you've been wonderful to help me through all this… You know, with Harry… And I do love you, but…"

His heart clenching along with his stomach, Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wouldn't let her go! He _always_ got what he wanted! _'Not this time'_, a little voice in his head whispered. _'Do what you have to do.'_ "But you love your family more," Draco said, quietly. Taking a few steps back, he nodded. "I'll… I'll leave tomorrow."

'_But I had the sense to recognize_

_That I don't know how to l__et you go'_

"Draco…" Ginny breathed, softly, her eyes pleading. _'Don't leave without a fight. Fight for me, please!'_

"You… you made your choice," Draco replied, flatly, trying to hide the pain he felt inside. "I'll respect that." Taking her hand and kissing it softly, he whispered, "Goodbye, Virginia." Turning away, Draco headed into the house and walked silently past Ginny's parents who seemed surprised that Ginny wasn't with him. _'Happy now?'_ Draco thought, bitterly as he went upstairs to the room he'd been sharing with Harry, Ron, and Dudley—all of whom were in bed, but still awake.

"You're a great bloody idiot," Harry said, when Draco came into the room.

Not even thinking of how they knew about the breakup, Draco went to the cot in the corner and sat down. "I'm doing what's right," he grumbled. "Isn't that what you Gryffindors do?"

Sitting up and glaring at Draco, Ron said, "There's a difference between doing what's right and doing what's easy. And if you're just giving up because you think that being a good guy is too hard—"

"You hate me!" Draco snapped, irritably. Why couldn't he just be allowed to surrender for once? "Your whole family—except Ginny—hates me!"

"So?" Ron countered. "You're Draco Malfoy. You don't stop until you get what you want and damn anyone who gets in your way."

"I'm not going to—" Draco took a long, slow breath. "Ginny's family means more to her than I do. I'm respecting her wishes. I care about Virginia too much to hurt her by forcing her to choose between me and her family."

"You're not even going to _try_ and fight for her," Harry said, amazed.

"It's not a fight I can win," Draco said, glumly.

"Some fights are meant to be won or lost," Dudley said, in—what Harry thought—was an uncharacteristic moment of wisdom. "This isn't one of them. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley _want_ you to give up without a fight because then they've intimidated you into surrendering. You have to fight to show that you're not going to back down every time they do a bit of parental muscle flexing."

--

Neither Draco nor Ginny got any sleep that night, each trying to make sense of what was going on between them.

Alone in her room, Ginny looked around at the Quidditch posters on her walls. Sure, she was a good flyer, but not as good as Harry was. And her grades were top but she wasn't the genius Hermione was…

It hurt to see Draco walking away from her and as cold as the snow was, it was colder in the room as Ginny thought of not having Draco with her anymore.

'_In a perfect world_

_One we've never known_

_We would never need _

_To face the world alone'_

Ginny loved her parents and her family more than anything, but… But the way she felt when Draco wrapped his arms around her… like there was a whole other world out there and she had only to say the word before he took her away. And the comfort she felt with him was matched only by when she was held by her mother.

'_They can have the world_

_We'll create our own_

_I may not be brave, or strong or smart_

_But somewhere in my secret heart_

_I know love will find a way_

_Anywhere I go I'm home_

_If you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day'_

Ginny got out of bed and paced her room. She had to think of a way that she could have her family and the one she loved. She'd just found what she'd been missing for so long… she couldn't let it slip away without a fight…

'_Somehow we'll come though_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way'_

--

Standing out on the upper porch, Draco tried to think of a time he'd felt this low. He loved Ginny. He wanted nothing more than to be with her. She brought wholesomeness and a light that he'd never had before in his life. But at the same time he was afraid. He'd never truly cared for anyone before and he didn't count himself anymore.

'_I was so afraid_

_Now I realize_

_Love is never wrong_

_And so it never dies'_

"Draco?"

Turning, Draco felt like whooping when he saw Ginny standing in the doorway in pajamas and slippers, looking hesitant, but at the same time, elated. "Ginny…" Draco said, looking into her brown eyes and finding a happiness there that he'd never known before.

'_There's a perfect world_

_Shining in your eyes'_

In an instant, Ginny launched herself at Draco who immediately wrapped his arms around her, reveling in the way they fit together so perfectly.

'_And if only they could feel it too_

_The happiness I feel with you_

_They'd know love will find a way'_

"I don't care if Mum and Dad hate you," Ginny whispered. "I love you. I couldn't bear it if you left."

"I'm sorry, too… I almost walked away from the greatest thing to ever happen to me," Draco said, his gray eyes meeting Ginny's. "You trusted me enough to be vulnerable with me… That's when I realized that I had to be with you… no matter what."

"You gave up your whole life," Ginny said, smiling. "Just to be with me… I can't just throw away that sacrifice."

'_Anywhere we go we're home_

_If we are there together_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way'_

--


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Summary: Voldemort dies, and Snape tries to rattle Draco

Chapter 19

* * *

Sprawled in the armchair he usually treated like a throne, Voldemort felt his last stores of strength painfully ebb away. Each breath was painful and even small amounts of moving seemed to exhaust him. Seeing Snape standing next to him, Voldemort rasped, "The boy… Potter… his blood has… poisoned me…"

"It could be that Lily's protection is working against you," Snape said, calmly.

"No…" Voldemort replied, quietly. "No, this is… something in Potter's blood." Glaring at Snape, Voldemort said, "You know what I am infected with." Trying to lunge at Snape, The Dark Lord fell to the ground, groaning. What is… happening… to… me…?"

"I believe you are dying," Snape replied, and there was a smile behind his sneer. "Given your present condition… you have a few hours at best." Standing over Voldemort, Snape pulled out his wand. "If you tell me what I want to know… I'll consider easing your passing." Waiting until Voldemort's eyes met his, Snape asked, "Why didn't you spare Lily? We had an agreement."

"She was… protecting her son…" Voldemort said, quietly. "I gave… her the… chance. She… refused."

His eyes growing cold, Snape put his wand away. "You never intended to spare Lily." Stepping back, Snape relished in the desperate, pleading look on the Dark Lord's face. "You deserve to suffer."

"You… will… not… leave me!" Voldemort gasped, trying to sit up. His heart rate slowed and his world grew dark. "I… am… Lord… Voldemort…"

The last thing he heard was Snape's angry voice saying, "You are _NOTHING_."

--

Arriving back at Hogwarts, Harry was greeted by some shocking news. "Voldemort's _dead_?" Harry said incredulously as he sad in Dumbledore's office. "How?"

Dumbledore considered his response before replying. "Last year when Voldemort took your blood he believed that he was also taking the blood protection your mother gave you when she gave her life for yours."

"But… that's not all he took… is it?" Harry said, starting to understand. "He took my cancer as well… Is that what killed him?"

Dumbledore nodded. "The cancer spread quickly through Voldemort's body. Snape has informed me that Voldemort died of respiratory and heart failure as a result of massive tumors in the heart and lungs."

Sitting in his chair across from the headmaster, Harry felt conflicted. True, Voldemort was dead, but at the same time… "Sir… Going through everything… the chemo and losing my other leg… Is it… wrong to be happy that Voldemort suffered like I have before he died?"

"Voldemort robbed you of a life with your parents," Dumbledore replied, looking at Harry. "He's caused you endless troubles and last year he killed a friend. Your desire for revenge is entirely understandable."

--

"I heard about You-Know-Who," Luna said, serenely as she entered the owlery and walked up to Harry who was standing at one of the many windows. "How are you doing?"

"I was happy," Harry said, vaguely.

"I know," Luna said, taking Harry's arm.

"No, not like that. I…"

Luna looked Harry in the eye. "I know, Harry. You were happy he suffered and that—indirectly—you caused it."

Harry looked away. "I'm no better than the Death Eaters."

"You didn't hurt You-Know-Who on purpose. You didn't know this would happen," Luna replied, calmly. "You're nothing like the Death Eaters."

--

Following Draco Malfoy down the hallway towards the Slytherin Common Room, Snape stopped the teenager just as he was about to give the password. "If your goal was to avoid trouble due to your father being a Death Eater then why continue this act with Miss Weasley?"

Draco turned and looked at his Head of House. "You think this is an act? That my father and I conspired and laid out this elaborate plan? I am making an honest change. This is no act."

"I know you, Draco," Snape said, coolly. "And you may have Miss Weasley, Potter, and everyone else convinced but I know better. What are you up to?"

"You've never wanted to change in order to win the heart of a lady?" Draco asked, an eyebrow lifting in curiosity. Snape stiffened and even though Draco could tell he'd struck a nerve, he did not press it.

Snape didn't want to reveal that Draco had made a good point. If Lily had lived, Snape had no doubt that he'd have gone through Hell itself to be a man worthy of her affections. But those dreams were long gone. Very well… if Draco was determined to continue with his charade… "If you wish to become a different person," Snape said, stiffly. "Then I shall treat you differently. I will not tolerate your previous behavior nor will I show you such leniency as I have before."

Draco studied his mentor and saw that the man was dead serious. "I understand, sir."

"You are expected to turn in your assignments on time," Snape went on, looking for a crack in the teenager's resolve. "And if you step out of line, I will give you detention like any other student."

"Noted, sir," Draco replied, nodding.

Snape was hesitant but as he watched Draco go into the dormitory, he resolved to test the young man's resolve in class the next day… Having Draco Malfoy work with Neville Longbottom would prove that Draco was still the same person he'd been before.

--

Early the next morning, Harry was awoken by Anna Rion gently shaking his shoulder. "What's wrong?" Harry asked, pulling on his glasses.

"Sorry, Harry," Anna said, helping Harry get his prosthetics on. "Madame Pomfrey wants to check you over before you head to class."

"Haven't I been poked and prodded enough?" Harry grumbled as Anna helped him get dressed.

"More than enough," Anna agreed as she led Harry down to the hospital wing. "But I think this is more of a check-up rather than a barrage of tests."

"I hope so," Harry muttered, sitting on one of the beds as Madame Pomfrey came out of her office.

"Well, you're certainly looking better," Pomfrey said, brusquely. "How's the IV port?"

Harry rolled up the right sleeve of his sweater revealing a small IV port which was still inserted in the vein. "It's fine. Although since I don't need it anymore, can we…?"

"No," Anna replied, shaking her head. "Not until we know for sure you've beaten this." Seeing Harry's expression, she said, "We'll consider it after your next blood tests in February."

As Pomfrey did a few minor diagnostic spells, she asked, "Any lingering nausea?"

"No," Harry said, relieved. "It's a good thing, too. Mrs. Weasley was trying to fatten me up, I think."

"Well, that's good news," Pomfrey said, as she frowned at something. "Any more hot or cold flashes?"

"Uh… I still get slight cold shivers," Harry admitted. "But given that it's winter…"

"If they get worse, come see me," Pomfrey instructed him. "Your immune system is still low and you're still a bit anemic."

"But you can fix that, can't you?" Harry said, hopefully.

"We'll start you on an IV treatment once a week," Pomfrey replied, nodding. "We'll set it up before you go to bed then you can just get up when it's done."

"Since your immune system is still bouncing back," Anna added, looking concerned. "You need to tell us immediately if you feel sick at all. If you feel faint, or nauseous… How have you been sleeping?"

"Much better," Harry said, starting to feel like he was in the middle of a medical interrogation. "It still takes me a while to fall asleep, but…"

"If that continues," Pomfrey said, eyeing Harry. "Let me know."

"Okay," Harry said, feeling even more antsy. "I got it. I feel any less than 100 percent come straight here."

Anna gave him a stern look. "Harry, just because you're—"

"_I know_ I'm not really out of the woods," Harry snapped, irritably. "But can't I just enjoy the fact that I'm okay right now?"

"Absolutely," Anna replied. "As long as you understand the fact that just because you're fine now doesn't mean you're going to stay fine. And it will be a while before you're back to normal."

"Normal being a relative term, of course," Harry muttered.

--

In the potions classroom, Draco tried to conceal his surprise as Snape seated him with Neville Longbottom. Catching the Potion Master's eye, Draco caught a look that said _'Prove yourself, Mr. Malfoy'_. Giving the most miniscule nod, Draco started setting up the cauldron and other supplies. "Look," Draco said, trying to sound helpful. "You get the ingredients and measure and I'll put everything together. Okay?"

Neville nodded before doing a double take. "Y-you're… actually h-helping me?"

"We're partners, aren't we?" Draco shrugged. "Just… try not to melt the damn cauldron."

"It's not like I plan on things like that happening," Neville protested. "Snape… makes me nervous."

"Ignore him," Draco said, calmly. "Focus on what you're doing and pretend he's not there. Snape is only scary if he knows you're afraid."

"He doesn't scare you," Neville said, doubtfully. Why the Hell was Draco Malfoy being nice all of a sudden.

"Apparently you haven't heard," Draco muttered. Seeing that Neville was still confused, he added, "I've been courting Ginny Weasley."

No one else in the classroom could say for sure what happened. All anyone knew was that one second Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom were talking… and the next Neville had lunged at Draco and started hitting him.

"Longbottom! Malfoy!" Snape snarled, angrily. "Detention!"


	20. Chapter 20

Walking into the Great Hall, Draco was stunned when Ginny slapped him hard in the face

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Next chapter zips ahead to the end of the year and there's an unpleasant surprise waiting for Harry, Petunia, and Dudley.

Chapter 20

Walking into the Great Hall, Draco was stunned when Ginny slapped him hard in the face. "Virginia, I can explain."

"Don't 'Virginia' me!" Ginny snapped, pointing her wand at Draco. "How _dare_ you!"

"I didn't start the—"

"Shut. Up." Ginny said, coldly. How could Draco have betrayed her like this? She should have known there was no way Draco Malfoy would ever really change. "I defended you," she said, disgusted. When Draco took her arm, she jerked away, her gaze livid. "Don't touch me! I can't believe I was so blind to actually think you cared about me."

Ginny stormed away and Draco stared after her. "Ginny, I didn't do it! I'm actually serving detention!"

--

"You're late, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said when the teenager arrived at the potions classroom that evening. "Mr. Longbottom has already started his punishment."

"Look…" Draco said, dully. "I… have me serve two detentions. Mine and Longbottom's."

Snape studied Draco and noticed the hand-shaped bruise starting to form on his face. "Who did that?" Snape asked, curious.

"Ginny," Draco muttered, walking into the room and sitting at the first empty desk. "She thought I started the fight. Now she won't even look at me." Looking at Snape with a hurt and angry expression, he said, "Happy now? I proved you right. I haven't changed at all."

"Mr. Longbottom," Snape called, still looking at Draco. "You are dismissed."

Neville stood from where he'd been starting to scrub the potions cauldron. "Professor?"

"Leave," Snape said, looking at him before turning back to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy has volunteered to take your detention along with his own."

Neville looked shocked, but he nodded quickly and left the room.

Pointing to the cauldrons, Snape said, "Start scrubbing, Mr. Malfoy."

--

Curled up on one of the sofas in the Gryffindor Common Room, Ginny couldn't stop crying as she thought about how stupid she'd been. She'd truly started to believe that Draco was trying to become a kind, decent person.

She was such a fool.

"Ginny?" Hermione said, softly, as she sat down next to her. "Are you…? Did you and Draco have a fight or…?"

"He lied to me," Ginny said, quietly. "He picked a fight with Neville. I thought he'd changed but he's still the same mean, heartless—"

"Draco didn't start the fight," Hermione said, quickly. "Neville attacked him first."

Looking up, Ginny blinked in confusion. "N-Neville? Neville Longbottom?"

"It surprised everyone," Hermione said, shaking her head. "Neville punched Draco and… Ginny?"

"Oh, God…" Ginny said, burying her face in her hands before starting to cry again. "What I said…"

"You broke up with him?" Hermione queried, taken aback.

"He… he looked so defeated… like I'd…"

"Struck him?" Hermione supplied, putting a comforting hand on Ginny's back.

"I slapped him," Ginny said, uncurling. "Hard. Oh, he'd never want me after this." Getting up, she headed for her dormitory.

--

It was almost midnight when Draco finished the cleaning. Tired and sore, he headed for the classroom door, fighting back a groan when Snape stopped him. "I think tonight should prove sufficient, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said, a faint smile tweaking the corner of his mouth.

"I'll do both detentions," Draco said, dully. "It doesn't matter anyway. Ginny hates me."

"I was wrong, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said, the smile growing. "I believed that this was an act but I know that you do not have the discipline to lower yourself unless there is a sufficient reward." Seeing that he was catching Draco's curiosity, Snape went on. "Even with no reward you still committed to the task. And that is very much unlike who you were."

"It doesn't matter," Draco repeated. "Ginny will never forgive me."

"The emotions of females can change rapidly," Snape said, shrugging. "If you give her time she might be willing to give you another chance."

Draco shook his head as he left the room. "I blew it," he muttered, heading for his dormitory.

--

The next few days, Harry noticed that Ginny became very withdrawn and didn't want to talk to anybody except Harry or Luna.

On the second weekend after the start of term, Harry was sitting upright in his bed, talking with Ginny while the third IV bag of packed red blood cells was dripping into his veins. "You need to talk to Draco," Harry said, looking Ginny in the eye. "He's moping around and… Even I can tell he misses you."

"I can't face him," Ginny said, shaking her head. "I… I know he's not a saint. I forgot that he's as human as anyone else." Feeling tears sting her eyes she said, "I'm sure he's moved on. He probably hates me for… for not believing in him."

Harry sighed and silently prayed for patience. "Ginny… Draco has been miserable. He's skipping classes… he hasn't been playing well at all during Quidditch practice." Taking Ginny's hand he added, "The two of you are miserable. Just talk to each other." Seeing that Ginny wasn't going anywhere, Harry sighed again. "Okay… Draco's coming here in a minute." When Ginny started to get up, Harry held her hand tighter. "Ginny, you've never run away from anything. Don't run away from this. What if something happened to one of you? Don't do something you might regret."

"I meant what I said at Christmas," Draco said, as he stood in the bedroom doorway, looking at Ginny. "I have no regrets about my time with you."

Ginny pulled her hand from Harry and started to make a break for the door but Draco intercepted her and pulled her close before kissing her deeply on the lips. "Draco… you…" Ginny stopped trying to get out of the kiss when Draco gently caressed the back of her neck. After a few moments, she pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Virginia," Draco replied. "You were right to think the worst of me. Longbottom thinks of you as a friend. He was defending your honor."

"Still…" Ginny said, not quite letting go of her guilt. "I should have let you explain."

"Why don't you guys go take a walk?" Harry suggested before Ginny and Draco started kissing again.

Draco smiled at Ginny. "A splendid idea."

Arm in arm, they left the room as Luna drifted in. "Looks like your plan worked," Luna observed as she sat next to Harry on the bed.

Pulling Luna closer, Harry smiled as he said, "And gave me ideas." As the two kissed, Harry wondered what he'd done to deserve such a wonderful girlfriend.

--


	21. Chapter 21

(Author's note at the bottom)

Chapter 21

* * *

The end of the year arrived and as Harry limped onto the Hogwarts Express, it felt strange to actually be happy about going back to Privet Drive. Sitting in his compartment and waiting for Luna and his friends, Harry looked at his reflection in the window. Anna had assured him that his hair would start growing back within a month or so and Harry couldn't wait. Every time Harry saw his reflection and the absence of his unruly black hair it was another reminder of how his body had turned against him.

"There you are, Harry," Hermione said, cheerfully as she entered the compartment with Ron, Ginny, Draco, and Luna. "We were wondering where you'd got to."

Sitting down and taking Harry's hand, Luna said, "You're not hiding or anything, are you?"

"Just thinking," Harry said, giving his friends and girlfriend a smile.

"Your hair will grow back soon, Harry," Luna said, knowingly, as she touched Harry's head.

"You don't understand," Harry muttered, shaking his head. "It's… my hair was one of the few things that connected me to my dad. His hair stuck up in the back the same as mine…" After a moment he added, "And because of losing both legs I can't play Quidditch anymore…"

"Harry, I'm sure there's more that connects you and your dad than hair and Quidditch," Ginny said, encouragingly.

"Is there?" Harry asked. "I don't really know anything about my parents… other than I look like my dad and I have my mum's eyes."

* * *

Driving to King's Cross station, Petunia was trying not to let her worries be noticed by Dudley but she was sure her son knew something was going on. The past two weeks, Vernon had been driving slowly past #4 Privet Drive and while Petunia didn't think he'd be so stupid as to attack them, one never knew. A few days ago, she'd gotten a restraining order and while it had stopped Vernon's drive-bys he was now calling then hanging up the phone.

Dudley knew something was bothering his mother and it didn't take a genius to guess what it was. "What's Dad done now?" he asked, looking out the window.

"Nothing… yet," Petunia replied, stoically.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Dad scared me," Dudley muttered. "Even when he yelled at Harry." Looking at his mother he asked, "What if Dad tries to… do something? Attack us?"

"I don't know," Petunia said, shaking her head. "I'm scared that he'll… Vernon is dangerous when he's angry. And right now he's very angry with me for divorcing him and getting a restraining order."

"Does he know about Grimmauld Place?" Dudley asked, curious.

"I don't think so," Petunia replied, glancing at her son. "Why?"

"Maybe we should go there instead of home," Dudley explained. "If we lay low for a while…"

"I refuse to go into hiding," Petunia said, stubbornly. "Vernon is not going to scare me away with a few drive-bys or threatening phone calls."

--

Walking through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, Harry gave Luna a long kiss good-bye before he followed Hermione, Ron, and Ginny to where the rest of the Weasleys were waiting with Hermione's parents and Petunia and Dudley.

"Ready to go home and weed the garden?" Petunia said, smiling.

Harry let out a laugh. "Can I go home and sleep instead?"

"All weekend if you want," Petunia said, brightly as she took Harry's bag and Dudley took the trunk. As they headed for the car, Petunia asked, "How was the train ride?"

"Quiet," Harry said, shrugging.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Dudley asked, hearing the depressed tone in Harry's voice.

"Nothing," Harry said, trying to convey that he didn't want to talk about it.

This however might have worked if it hadn't been for Harry's history of cutting himself. "You're not… hurting yourself again, are you?" Petunia asked, putting a hand on Harry's arm to make him stop. "Because you promised me you were stopping."

Harry sighed. "I'm not cutting. I just… Let's talk about it when we get in the car, okay?"

"Okay," Petunia agreed, leading the way.

Once they were on the way back to Privet Drive—Harry in the front seat and Dudley sitting in back—Petunia again asked Harry what was wrong.

"It's stupid…" Harry muttered, as he looked at his reflection in the side window. Seeing that Petunia wasn't going to let the issue Harry sighed. It's… my hair. Or… lack of… My hair just… made me look that much more like my dad, you know? Now that it's gone…"

"It'll grow back, though, won't it?" Dudley asked, looking at his cousin's bald head.

"In another month or two," Harry replied, still looking out the window.

"Your hair isn't all that connects you to your father," Petunia said, trying to cheer her nephew up. "You have his talent for getting into trouble. You have a fierce loyalty to your friends… just like your father. And according to Sirius you love that girl, Luna, as much as your father loved Lily."

Turning onto Privet Drive, Harry sat up straighter and even gave his aunt a smile when the #4 house suddenly blew up.

Turning sharply away from the blast and heading back the way they came a bit, Petunia parked in the middle of the street and got out, shocked at what she'd just seen.

"What the HELL was that?!" Dudley said, getting out of the car along with Harry. "Mum? You okay?"

"I… am going… TO KILL HIM!" Petunia roared.

"You think Dad did this?" Dudley said, shocked. "But… he doesn't know anything about explosives or…"

"Something you guys haven't told me?" Harry asked, looking curiously at his aunt and cousin.

"Vernon was driving past the house a lot… making phone calls…" Petunia looked at what had been her home for the past 20 years and the anger inside her threatened to overflow. "I never imagined he'd do something like this."

"And I bet you never imagined he'd drive drunk and nearly kill us all," Harry said, looking at the burning house.

--

Sirius was surprised when the doorbell rang at almost midnight that night. Voldemort was dead so there was no real reason for anyone to be coming to headquarters.

Looking through the peephole, Sirius was even more confused when he saw Harry, Petunia, and Dudley standing on the front step. Opening the door, he asked, "What's going on?"

"Vernon blew up the house," Petunia said in as calm a voice as she could, though Sirius could tell that her rage was dangerously close to the surface. "Do you mind if we stay with you?"

"Not at all," Sirius replied, stepping aside. "Are you all okay?"

"Yeah," Harry said, nodding. "Well… I guess."

"Harry, why don't you and Dudley go upstairs and get some sleep?" Petunia said, cutting Harry off. Once the two teenagers were out of earshot, she said, "I wanted to kill Vernon for blowing up the house. I'm just _so angry_!"

Sirius nodded and pulled Petunia into a friendly hug. "I know. When I saw James and Lily's home after… I wanted to kill Pettigrew for what he'd done. I tried to do just that and I spent 12 years in Azkaban." Looking at Petunia, he added, "I know you're angry and right now finding Vernon and beating the shit out of him seems like a good idea but trust me…" Looking in the direction of the stairs, he said, "You've got more important things to worry about right now."

Wrapping her arms around Sirius, Petunia couldn't help but like the way the two of them fit together. Without meaning to or knowing why… she looked up at Harry's godfather and kissed him.

A/N: No, I won't actually be pairing Petunia with Sirius. She's just kind of lonely and in need of companionship right now


	22. Chapter 22

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Is Vernon dead or alive? I'm not sure yet so let me know what you think.

Chapter 22

* * *

Petunia was up early the following morning and was clattering around the kitchen making breakfast when Sirius came down. "Tea?" Petunia offered, pointing to the kettle on the stove.

Sirius nodded and started brewing the tea as he watched Petunia cooking. "Are we going to talk about last night?"

Petunia didn't meet Sirius's gaze. "I've been lonely for months now. I haven't even thought about dating since the divorce."

"Petunia… I may not like how you've treated Harry in the past, but… I liked that kiss. Would it be so bad if we were together?" Sirius asked, waiting for Harry's aunt to look at him.

"Let's just… stay friends. Alright?" Petunia replied, looking at Sirius.

"Fair enough," Sirius muttered, disappointed. "I was thinking of taking the boys out today."

"Fine," Petunia said, working on the bacon sizzling in the pan. "The police want me to come to the precinct later this morning. I'd appreciate it if you made sure nothing happened to Harry and Dudley."

"If there's any sign of Vernon I'll keep them safe," Sirius promised.

"Thank you. Call the boys for breakfast, will you?" Petunia asked as she finished the toast.

Upstairs in the last bedroom on the left, Sirius found Harry and Dudley still in their beds asleep. "Come on, boys!" Sirius said, cheerfully, rousing them. "Breakfast."

Harry grabbed his glasses and slid them on, blinking for a moment as he tried to figure out where he was. After a few moments, it all came back: #4 exploding, the police coming… and showing up on Sirius's front step in the middle of the night.

"10 more minutes…" Dudley grumbled.

"Petunia's got breakfast ready," Sirius said, insistently. "Come on."

Harry sighed as he sat up and once his prosthetics were on, he and Dudley got dressed and headed down to the kitchen where Petunia was setting the table and pouring orange juice. "Morning Aunt Petunia," Harry said, sleepily as he sat down at the table.

"Morning, Mum," Dudley muttered, pouring himself a cup of tea and adding 4 spoons of sugar to it.

"Harry, do you and Dudley mind staying with Sirius today?" Petunia asked sitting opposite Sirius.

"Sure. Why?" Dudley asked, eating quickly.

"I have to go out today. The three of you could go to the zoo," she replied.

Harry and Dudley exchanged a look before nodding in agreement.

--

Once at the zoo, Dudley asked, "The last time we were here you set a snake on me." Grinning at Harry he gently bumped him with a shoulder. "Remember?"

"And then I magically trapped you in the enclosure," Harry replied, nodding. "Scared the pants off you as well."

"I always wanted to know…" Dudley said, quietly, as they approached the reptile house. "What was going on that day with you and the snake?"

Harry stopped and waited until Sirius gave him a wink before replying. "You really want to know?"

"Wouldn't be asking if I didn't," Dudley said, looking curious.

Inside the building, Harry looked around and grinned as he saw a familiar Burmese python lounging in its enclosure. Walking over to the snake, he spoke in Parseltongue. "Nice to see you again."

"I remember you," the snake said, looking interested. "You set me free before."

"I take it they caught you," Harry said, regretfully.

"Oh, it's fine," the python said, slithering closer. "It's not so bad here." Looking at Dudley, the snake asked, "Do you mind if I scare him a bit?"

Harry glanced at Dudley who was hesitantly approaching the glass. "Go for it," Harry hissed with a smirk.

Dudley practically jumped out of his skin when the python reared up and lunged at the glass, fangs bared. After a moment, Dudley realized that Harry was laughing at him. "Yeah, yeah… real bloody hilarious, cousin. Git."

"Hey, I haven't really had anything to laugh at in a long time," Harry said, his smile fading a bit.

As Dudley looked over his cousin, he nodded, somberly. "Yeah… I guess so."

Harry tried to smile more as he said, "Hey, once my hair starts growing back I won't look so bad. Come on… let's go look at the lions."

--

At the local police department, Petunia sat nervously with one of the inspectors. "Ms. Evans, has Vernon Dursley had any dealings in the Middle East lately?"

Petunia froze as she realized what the inspector was asking. "Last year… he was promoted… his bosses were expanding business into that area. Are… are you saying my ex-husband is a terrorist or something?"

The inspector nodded. "Grunnings has been working with Iraqi terrorists for 25 years, providing supplies, funds… We found the remnants of a bomb in the house. It looks like Vernon Dursley was working on finishing it when it detonated."

Petunia tried not to sound hopeful as she asked, "Was he killed in the blast?"

"We're not sure yet," the inspector replied. "No human remains were found but if he was right next to the bomb…"

Petunia's heart started racing. "So he could still be out there…"

The police inspector took Petunia's hand in his and gave a squeeze. "We'll do all we can to find him. Is there someplace safe you can stay?"

"Uh… this townhouse. 12 Grimmauld Place," Petunia said, her mind still reeling.

"One more thing…"

Afraid of what was coming next, Petunia was surprised the inspector asked, "May I take you to dinner sometime?"

--

Arriving back at Grimmauld Place, Sirius wasn't quite sure why Petunia was furiously scrubbing the kitchen. "Petunia? What's wrong?"

Pausing in her cleaning, Petunia looked at Sirius. "Everything is wrong!" Sighing she threw her rag onto the countertop and sat down at the table.

"Care to elaborate?" Sirius asked, gently, as he pulled out two small glasses and a bottle of muggle Irish whiskey.

Once Petunia had her drink, she downed the whole glass before starting to talk. "The day of the car accident… Vernon told me that his company—Grunnings—was expanding into the Middle East. What he didn't say… was that the expansion was a terrorist cell in Iraq."

"What?" Sirius said, shocked.

"How could I have missed the fact that my own husband was a terrorist?" Petunia burst out.

"Dad was a what?" Dudley said, as he and Harry entered the kitchen.

Petunia wasn't sure how to deal with Dudley finding out so she decided to go with honesty. "It looks like Vernon was constructing an explosive device when the house blew up. The police and the American FBI were looking at him as a potential terrorist threat."

Dudley sat down at the table along with Harry. "That big promotion he got… My father is a terrorist. I can't believe it… Mum, he tried to kill us!"

"I hate to admit it," Sirius said, looking at Petunia gravely. "But Dudley's probably right."

"Will it never end?" Petunia said, pouring herself another glass of whiskey.

"Okay, listen to me," Sirius said, firmly, as he took the whiskey bottle away. "After this drink you are going to get a grip and—"

"MY EX-HUSBAND TRIED TO KILL US!" Petunia shouted, angrily. "First he gets mixed up in God only knows what! Then he nearly kills us all by driving drunk! Then he blows up our house! I think I have a right to lose it right now!"

"I'm not saying you shouldn't be angry or hurt or… whatever…" said Sirius, trying to call her down. "But you have to think about this. Okay? Obviously Vernon's part of something dangerous. So the first thing we need to worry about is making sure that—if he's still alive—he doesn't harm Harry or Dudley." Turning to the teens, Sirius added, "Until we're sure Vernon's not a threat, the two of you are not to leave here without someone with you. Understood?"

"Yeah, Sirius," Harry said, nodding.

"Dudley?"

Dudley just nodded, vaguely. "Yeah… sure…"

--

That night, as Dudley and Harry lay in their beds, thinking on everything, Dudley said, "I can't believe my dad is evil."

Harry sighed. "Could be worse…"

Dudley sat up. "Are you mental? We're basically homeless cause Dad blew up the house!"

"He says to the teenager missing two legs and in remission from cancer," Harry sneered, sitting up as well. "I've battled Voldemort himself. I've killed a 50 foot snake. Things could_ be much_ worse."

"I don't know if you're making me feel better or worse," Dudley replied, laying back down.

As Harry lay back down as well, a strange thought occurred to him. He, Harry, was actually starting to sound like Dumbledore.

--


	23. Chapter 23

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, I compromised. Some people wanted Vernon to live, others wanted him to die, so I did both. Sirius and Petunia have each found someone and even Dudley will be getting a girlfriend.

Chapter 23

* * *

After two weeks stuck in Grimmauld Place there was still no sign of Vernon and Harry and Dudley were starting to become stir crazy from not being allowed out of the house.

"Petunia, the boys can't stay here," Sirius said as the two of them cleaned up after dinner. "I know that Vernon is still in the wind but Harry and Dudley are going crazy."

"Well, what can we do?" Petunia said, finishing scrubbing the last pan. "I don't want to run the risk of Vernon finding them. He hates Harry and even though Dudley is his son who knows what he'd do?"

"True," Sirius admitted, thinking. "We could always send them to the Weasleys."

"Would Molly be okay with that? I know she invited Harry but would Dudley be welcome? I hate splitting the boys up when they've become so close."

Sirius grinned. "You tell the boys to pack. I'll handle Molly Weasley." As he left the room, he gave Petunia a quick kiss on the cheek. Heading upstairs, he found the door to Dudley and Harry's room closed. Not wanting to bother them if they were talking, Sirius just glanced inside but stopped when he saw that the teenagers weren't there. "Oh, bugger! Harry! Dudley!"

There was no answer and Sirius grew frantic as he searched every inch of the upstairs. Running back to the kitchen, he said, "Harry and Dudley are gone."

"What?!" Petunia shrieked, dropping the pile of plates she'd been holding. "W-we have to find them! Did they just leave or…?"

Sirius shook his head. "I don't know. Come on. We have to call the muggle police."

--

"I always knew you were no good, Potter," Vernon Dursley said, his beady eyes alight with a scary madness. "Because of you now everyone knows about my business dealings. You turned my own family against me!"

In the dingy basement of an abandoned warehouse, Harry lay on the floor with Dudley, both of whom were tied up and gagged. Harry cursed himself mentally for forgetting his wand and tried to think of a way to get out of this mess. Of course even if there was a plan there was still the problem of not being able to walk as Vernon had removed Harry's prosthetics to keep him from trying to run.

"Well, no matter," Vernon said, pacing. "Once I fake my death I'll be able to forget all about this place. And you, FREAK!"

Dudley mumbled something angrily that sounded like "Don't call Harry a freak" earning a hard kick on the ribs.

Sneering, Vernon kicked Harry as well, although he missed Harry's side and Vernon's foot collided with the IV port still in Harry's arm making the teenager give a muffled cry of pain. Looking down and seeing the blood around the port, Vernon bent down and undid Harry's gag. "What's _that_, Potter?"

Harry glared at his uncle. "IV port. Doctors did it while I was having chemotherapy treatments. What do you care?"

"Going to die?" Vernon asked, in a hopeful tone.

"Sorry… but no," Harry replied, a half-baked plan starting to form. If he could make this work without his wand… "They took my right leg, though, if that makes you happy."

"I'd be happier if you were dead," Vernon said, pulling a gun out of his pocket. "Say hello to your freak parents, Potter!"

Dudley pulled his legs up to his chest as best he could and just as he heard the gun being cocked, he kicked out as hard as he could at his father's legs, making the portly man fall to the side. Finally relaxing his arms, Dudley gave a short sigh of relief as the ropes loosened enough to wiggle out.

"Dudley!" Harry shouted as Vernon got to his feet and pointed the gun at his own son. _'Please work, please work, please work…'_ Harry thought as hard as he could as he shouted the word, "Expelliarmus!" To his delight and relief, Vernon flew backwards, hitting the wall hard and falling in a crumpled heap.

Dudley laughed as he managed to free his hands and remove his gag. "Nice one, Harry."

"Yeah, well… don't celebrate yet," Harry said, gloomily. "The Ministry of Magic doesn't like underage magic performed in front of muggles."

"He was going to kill us," Dudley argued, starting to untie Harry. "I think they'll let you slide on…"

Harry started to ask what was wrong, but as he looked at his arm, he understood. The IV port in his arm was partially ripped out and bleeding heavily. Harry tried to focus but he was feeling lightheaded now. "Hospital… now."

Dudley threw the ropes aside and picked Harry up easily. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Harry nodded and gripped his bleeding arm as tightly as he could as Dudley carried him out of the warehouse.

Once outside, Dudley looked around the deserted street, not sure of exactly where they were, let alone where the nearest medical facility was. "You doing okay, Harry?" Dudley asked, concerned.

"Okay… I think…" Harry said. "We need help."

"Trying to do that," Dudley snapped, still looking around. "Come on." Still carrying Harry, Dudley ran towards what looked like a shopping center.

"I need help!" Dudley shouted, as he got closer to a pet shop with its door opened. "Please!"

"God Lord, son!" a saleswoman said, as she ran outside to the two boys. "What happened?"

"My dad, he…My cousin needs an ambulance. Quickly!" Dudley said, starting to panic as he noticed Harry's eyes closing. Setting Harry down on the ground, Dudley ripped off part of his shirt and tied it around Harry's bleeding arm. "Hold on, Harry," Dudley pleaded.

--

On the one hand Petunia was relieved that Harry and Dudley were alive.

On the other hand, hearing that they were in the hospital made her panic even more.

Sitting with Sirius, Remus Lupin, and Inspector Thomas Sawyer in the waiting room, Petunia tried to be calm when Anna Rion approached her. "Harry and Dudley… are they okay?"

"Dudley's got some bumps and bruises and a cracked rib but he's fine," Anna said, smiling. "He'll have to stay overnight but you can take him home in the morning."

"What about Harry?" Sirius asked, looking worried.

"The blood loss wasn't as bad as it could have been," Anna replied. "But it's still not good. We had to remove the central line and Harry's in surgery to repair the vascular damage but he should be just fine." Looking at Petunia and Sirius she added, "What the hell happened, anyway? Dudley said that he and Harry were kidnapped?"

"Petunia…" Sirius said, warningly as he grabbed her arm to prevent her from running out the door. "Not now."

"Probably not ever," said another police detective as he joined the group. "Inspector, we just found Vernon Dursley's body in the warehouse."

"He's dead?" Petunia said with a sigh of relief.

"Not yet," the detective said. "Head trauma. He'll probably end up in a coma…"

"If he's lucky," Lupin said, an uncharacteristically dark look on his face.

"Can I see my son?" Petunia said, looking at Anna.

"Sure," she replied, nodding. Flagging down a nurse, Anna asked, "Can you take Ms. Evans to see her son in exam 1?"

The nurse smiled and nodded. "Right this way."

"I'm coming, too," Thomas said, taking Petunia's hand. "I need to take Dudley's statement."

Once the three were gone, Anna looked at Lupin and Sirius. "Come on… we can watch the surgery from the observation deck."

As Anna started to lead her friends up to the surgical floor, Sirius grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. "I've missed you," he said, smiling.

Anna laughed. "I know," she replied, taking Sirius's hand. "It seems like lately we're only together when something happens to Harry."

"It doesn't have to be that way," Sirius said, flashing the most charming, winning smile he could muster. "We could start dating again."

"I think I'd like that, Padfoot," Anna said, smiling back.

--

Harry awoke and immediately felt a rush of panic when he saw that he was again in the hospital. "Aunt Petunia? Sirius?"

"Right here, Prongslet," Sirius said as he sat on one side of Harry and Petunia sat on the other side. "How are you?"

"Depends," Harry muttered, as he took his glasses from Sirius and put them on. "What am I doing here?" Looking up and seeing the bags of blood hooked to his left arm and that his right arm was in a sling he asked, "Is it bad?"

"No," Petunia said, comfortingly. "It looks worse than it really is. When Vernon kicked your arm it partially tore out the IV port. Did some damage but you'll be just fine."

"Really?" Harry asked, somewhat doubtfully.

"Anna even checked your blood tests," Sirius reassured him. "You're as healthy as you can possibly be considering. "

"You'll be out of hospital in a few days," Petunia said, cheerfully. "The doctors want to make sure your blood count is boosted enough."

"Blood replenishing potions work well," Sirius explained. "But the real thing works the best."

"Any news on Vernon?" Harry wanted to know.

"Died this morning," Petunia said, without any trace of emotion. "Head trauma."

"How's Dudley taking it?" Harry asked.

"He's angry at Vernon for trying to kill you," Petunia replied. "And he's mad at himself for letting you get kidnapped."

"We were just going for a walk…" Harry muttered. "We were going to stay on Grimmauld Place… Vernon pulled up, jumped out of the car and grabbed me…" Feeling tears welling up in his eyes, Harry tried to explain. "Dudley wanted to fight but Vernon pulled a knife and held it to my throat."

"I should have tackled the bastard," Dudley said as he stood in the doorway of Harry's room.

Sirius motioned to Petunia and the two left the room, leaving Dudley and Harry alone.

"Thanks for saving my life, Dud," Harry said, honestly.

"If it hadn't been for me your life wouldn't have needed saving," Dudley said, miserably. "It was my idea to leave the house."

"And you're also the one to drag my arse out of that building," Harry said, sitting up. "Dudley, think about it. Last summer… before the accident… would you have saved my life?"

Dudley sighed as he entered the room. "Probably not. So… Mum said we're going to the Burrow when you get out of here."

"Great," Harry replied. "It'll be good to get out of Grimmauld Place."

"It is a rather depressing place," Harry agreed. "Of course, I'm not sure how mobile I'll be."

"Dr. Rion is bringing over your new prosthetics tonight," Dudley replied, smiling a bit. "I'm really glad you're okay."

"Hey, if an evil Dark wizard can't kill me a sociopathic muggle doesn't have a chance in Hell, right?"

Dudley laughed out loud. "Yeah, I guess so. Hey… can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure," Harry said, curious. "What?"

"I want… to… meet girls…" Dudley said, looking embarrassed.

"Okay," Harry said, laughing. "Alright. I guess we can—"

"Excuse me," said a teenage girl in the hallway. "Um… how do I get to the cafeteria?"

Harry grinned. "My cousin here can show you."

The girl smiled as she entered the room and held a hand out to Dudley. "Hi. I'm Leslie James. My uncle is an oncologist here."

"I-I-I'm Dudley Evans," Dudley stammered, blushing. "Um, this is, uh… my cousin, Harry."

"Harry Potter," Harry said, holding out his left hand. Seeing the look Leslie gave him, he added, "I have a girlfriend already."

"No, it's not that," Leslie said, looking at him. It's just… I know who you are. My uncle is Dr. Curtis Walden." Turning to Dudley, she asked, "So… are you single, Dudley?"


	24. Chapter 24

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Coming up on the end of this story. The next two chapters will be jumps into the future.

Next story to be finished will probably be the epilogue for 'Dei Ex Machina' followed by 'Seen and Unseen'.

And hey... this story has gotten 218 reviews so far! Man, I feel loved! Thanks to you all!

Chapter 24

* * *

"So…" Dudley said, as he sat at one of the tables in the hospital cafeteria opposite Leslie. "Uh…"

"You don't talk to girls much, do you?" Leslie asked, amused.

"I… well… no," Dudley replied, succinctly.

Leslie laughed. "It's okay. I'm not big on talking with guys. I've always been a shy girl. That's why Uncle Curt wants me to start hanging around here at the hospital. If I can talk to patients then I can talk to anyone."

"Maybe… you can help me," Dudley said, starting to become slightly more comfortable her. "You said that your uncle is Dr. Walden."

"Yeah," Leslie replied. Lowering her voice she added, "He's told me all about that magical stuff. Weird!"

"You know Harry's a wizard," Dudley said, his tone even.

"Yeah, Uncle Curt told me," Leslie murmured. "Look, I'm not scared of that stuff… but it is weird."

"A bit," Dudley admitted. "To be honest… I think it was easier to talk with Harry before he…"

"Before he was sick?" Leslie prompted. "I understand."

"Just sitting with him, you know… it was weird. I didn't know what to say, how to act…" Dudley sighed and sipped his soda. "Anyway… so… what about you? What are you interested in?"

--

"Harry…"

Harry was only half awake when he heard a soft, misty voice calling his name. Opening his eyes, and fumbling for his glasses Harry blinked when the angelic form of Luna Lovegood came into focus. "This is a dream…"

"Then it's a very good dream…" Luna said, quietly as she sat down next to Harry on the bed. "I was worried about you."

"I'm fine," Harry said, smiling as he sat up and gently caressed Luna's cheek. "I do love you…"

Luna leaned forward and kissed Harry, being careful not to jostle his injured arm. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be just fine," Harry assured her. "I'll be healed up in no time." Kissing his girlfriend, Harry closed his eyes as he whispered, "Luna…"

"Good dream, Prongslet?"

Harry's eyes snapped open and he was greeted by a burst of sunlight coming through the window. "Sirius? Wh… where's Luna?"

"In your mind, Harry," Sirius laughed. "I took over sitting with you around midnight and about an hour ago, you were muttering Luna's name."

"I didn't… say anything else, did I?" Harry asked, embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, Harry," Sirius replied. "After 3 years of hearing James talk in his sleep about Lily I'm completely used to romantic dreams."

Harry smiled at that but a nagging little question he'd had for months needed an answer. "Sirius… Anna said that there was no family history of cancer on Mum's side. What about Dad? She said there was no history that she knew of but…"

Sirius was silent for a moment as he contemplated his answer. "Your grandmother—James' mother—died of cancer a few weeks before James and Lily died. James never talked about his mother being sick so I didn't find out until after she'd died."

"Did Dad ever…? Was he ever diagnosed with cancer?" Harry wanted to know.

"Second year," Sirius replied. "But it was caught early so he was fine by third year."

"I could have been fine, too, if Petunia had taken me in for an annual physical," Harry grumbled.

"Prongslet…" Sirius said, a note of concern in his tone.

"Why do you call me that, anyway?" Harry asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"James called you that," Sirius replied. "Harry… Lily gave her life for you, but… you were the absolute center of your father's world. When you were a baby James and I would spend an entire day trying to wear you out. Then Lily would have to put me and James to bed before trying to get you to sleep."

Harry's mouth tweaked in a half-smile. "I was a troublemaker, huh?"

"Compared to James and I as kids… you were an angel," Sirius said, smiling.

--

Harry was relieved when Petunia told him that he would be going to The Burrow instead of back to Grimmauld Place.

Pulling up the driveway and parking, Petunia got out of the car with Dudley before opening Harry's door. And helping her nephew out. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Harry replied, wincing as he bumped his right arm against the car's doorframe. "Happy to be out of the hospital… again."

"Hopefully that will be the last time for a long while," Petunia said, trying to be comforting. "Although August 24th you have an appointment with Anna Rion for a routine physical exam."

"Oh, goody," Harry snarked. "Another opportunity to be poked and prodded."

"You need to be more positive," Dudley admonished. "Your last blood tests were great. You're healing up just fine from last week…" After looking at Harry for a moment, he added, "Don't make me beat you up."

"I have a cane and I'll use it," Harry warned, but he did smile.

"Harry!" Hermione Granger shouted as she came running out of the Burrow and down the drive. "We were so worried!"

"I've battled basilisks, giant spiders, dementors, and Voldemort and facing my insane terrorist uncle worried you?" Harry asked, smirking.

"Well… yeah," Hermione replied, starting to smile. "Well, I mean… after everything you've been through…"

"Hermione, it's okay," Harry said, giving his best friend a genuine smile. "Come on, you know by now it takes a lot to knock me down."

Hermione nodded before throwing her arms around Harry's neck. "I'm still glad you're alright."

Once inside, Harry was surprised to find Draco Malfoy helping set the table for dinner. "I thought Mr. Weasley wasn't going to let you stay," Harry said, curiously.

"I'm working at Fred and George's store so I can pay rent," Draco replied.

"The high and mighty Draco Malfoy is actually working?" Harry asked, smiling. "That's new."

"Yeah, well…" Draco said, shrugging as he looked over at Ginny. "So is the way I feel about Ginny. By the way… Mrs. Weasley told me the Order is working finishing reconstruction on #4 Privet Drive. Should be done next week."

"Okay…" Harry said, not sure what to think about this news.

"And Lupin told me they're making the entire basement your new room," Ginny added. "So you won't just have a dingy little room upstairs."

"Cool," Harry replied. "Sounds great." Watching Draco and Ginny as they finished setting the table, Harry's eye caught a small bulge in Draco's pocket. "What's th—" Seeing the quick head shake from Draco he changed his question. "What's for dinner?"

--

Petunia had been unable to stay for dinner as Inspector Sawyer had asked her on a date and all through the meal, Harry watched Ginny and Draco. The Slytherin seemed nervous and while it could have just been because of living with the Weasleys, Harry's gut told him it was something else.

When Mr. Weasley started clearing the table, Draco jumped in immediately to help and Harry glanced questioningly at Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione.

Fred pulled something that looked like a knot of flesh-colored string and after untangling 5 strings, handed them out. "Extendible Ears," he explained. "We can use these to find out what Dad and Malfoy are talking about."

Once the Ears were activated, Harry listened to what seemed like basic conversation. Draco was asking about Mr. Weasley's work and other basic things and none of it explained why Draco was being so nervous.

"Maybe we're just being—" Ron was shushed by Hermione when Mr. Weasley suddenly stopped washing dishes.

"Listen… I won't deny that you've been an upstanding young man lately," Mr. Weasley said, facing Draco. "And I know what you want."

Draco nodded, looking into the eyes of Ginny's father. "I love Virginia. And I have done everything I can think of to show you that I'm worthy of her. I want to be with Ginny more than anything…"

Mr. Weasley looked at Draco long and hard for a while before speaking. "Go outside for a moment."

Draco nodded and as he left the house, he caught Ginny's questioning look.

"Daddy? What's going on?" Ginny asked, walking into the kitchen where her father was using magic to finish the dishes.

"Ginny… You know how I feel about you and Draco Malfoy," Mr. Weasley said, not beating around the bush. "I won't pretend to like him… But I can't deny that he does care for you. He's made tremendous sacrifices to prove his intentions and while He comes from a questionable background he does seem to be really trying to build a new life for himself."

"Dad, what's your point?" Ginny said, uncertain at what was going on.

Mr. Weasley sighed and hugged his little girl. "Draco is waiting for you outside."

Ginny gave her father a quick hug before dashing out to the porch unaware that Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George were pressing their faces to the windows.

Hermione gasped as Draco knelt down on one knee, pulling out a small jewelry box.

Fred, George, and Ron all exchanged looks. While they all wanted Ginny to be happy, they still had reservations about Draco Malfoy now being part of the family.

--

Despite the cheerful atmosphere, Harry's birthday came on a dreary, rainy morning.

Waking to something licking his face, Harry opened his eyes expecting to see Sirius in his animagus form, and was therefore surprised to find a small puppy licking his face with… was a tongue that long on a puppy normal? Putting his glasses on, Harry sat up, scratching the dog's ears and grinning when it gave a yawn. "Hey, little guy…" Seeing that there was a collar on the dog's neck, Harry read the tag which said: 'My name is Kiwi'.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Dudley said as he woke up. "What kind of dog is that?"

Harry shrugged and Kiwi started yapping loudly. "Apparently an active one."

Once up and dressed, Harry and Dudley headed downstairs, the puppy hot on their heels.

"Is that an Australian Shepard?" Hermione asked, watching the puppy start running around the house.

"I guess…" Harry replied, sitting down at the table for breakfast.

"Morning, Harry!" Fred and George said in unison as they handed over a wrapped package. "Nice to see you're not so bald anymore," George added.

Harry smiled as he ran a hand across the very, very short black hair which was starting to grow. "Thanks. So what's this?" He asked, unwrapping the gift. Pulling out a T-shirt, Harry blinked as he saw a picture of himself looking very haggard. The front of the shirt said: 'I've been though a lot…' and the back read: 'I've been bitten by a basilisk, attacked by dementors and giant spiders, battled Voldemort, was hit by a car and lost one leg, survived cancer but lost the other leg, and was nearly blown to pieces. How was your day?' Looking at the twins, Harry wasn't quite sure what to say. "Thanks…" he said, looking back at the shirt. "…I think."

"Luna owled this over last night," Ginny said, grinning like mad.

As Harry took the small box from her he noticed the beautiful silver and emerald engagement ring on her finger. Opening the small box, Harry reached in and pulled out a small medallion on a gold chair. On one side there was the Gryffindor crest and on the other were the words: 'For bravery against all life can throw'. Smiling at the sentiment, Harry looked at the T-shirt again. "I guess I have been though the ringer, huh?"

"Maybe once or twice," Ron said, grinning, handing over two books. One was a blank journal from Ron and the other was the entire _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy in one volume.

"Oh… Harry, I forgot to tell you," Hermione said, excited. "Dr. Walden called me the other day and he offered me a paid internship once I graduate Hogwarts."

"Doing what?" Dudley asked, glancing at his watch.

"Research," Hermione replied. "It sounds really interesting and I'm sure it'll be fascinating to… Dudley, why are you checking your watch?"

Dudley blushed. "Um… n-no reason."

"Dudley met a girl while I was in the hospital this most recent time," Harry said, smirking. "He likes her."

"She said she lived near here," Dudley said, looking at his watch again. "I invited her to come but maybe with the storm…"

Harry turned to the door when he heard insistent knocking. "Maybe this is her now," he said, limping over to the door and opening it. "Sirius! I thought you weren't coming till later."

Stepping aside to let his godfather in, Harry's smile grew when he saw Luna Lovegood coming in behind followed by Leslie James. "Hi, Harry," Leslie said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before going to Dudley. "Hey, Dudley." Turning back to Harry she handed over a wrapped gift. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks, Leslie," Harry replied. "So… Nice weather, eh?"

--


	25. The Wedding

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Breaking from how I usually write wedding scenes there are no actual song lyrics in this chapter. (Although I do recommend listening to Phil Vassar's 'Love is a Beautiful Thing' as you read this.) Mutated lyrics, though, are present in the dialouge and come from Phil Vassar, Big & Rich, and Amanda Marshall. If you can find 'em, nominate your choice for my next Disabled!Harry story.

Next chapter will be an epilouge for this story and focuses on the next generation leaving for Hogwarts. And I promise not to end the story with 'All was well'!

Read, review, and show your love!

Chapter 25 The Wedding

* * *

_4 Years Later_

Hogwarts looked radiant in the bright summer sun as the staff and students—current and former—finished final preparations for the wedding. By the lake, tents were set up providing the location for the reception.

Fred and George Weasley and Draco Malfoy were setting up for the fireworks display which would take place at dusk.

Mrs. Weasley and Petunia were running down a final checklist on the food for the reception and any moment Petunia's new husband, Inspector Thomas Sawyer, would be arriving with the floral centerpieces.

Inside the castle, the Great Hall was crowded as people took their seats facing the altar at the front where the staff table usually was. The Weasleys sat all together although Ron and Ginny were up by the altar as part of the wedding party. Hermione stood with them, holding Ron's hand and every few seconds, Ron's finger brushed the beautiful diamond engagement ring on Hermione's finger.

Outside the Great Hall, Sirius stood with Harry who, while deliriously happy, was still nervous. "Just breathe, Prongslet," Sirius advised, looking over his godson's tux and wedding robes. "You look just like James."

Harry grinned and ran a hand through his messy black hair. "Thanks, Sirius. I'm scared," Harry admitted, still grinning. "I never thought I'd be getting married."

"It's okay to feel a little scared," Sirius replied, twiddling the gold wedding band on his finger. "But I'll tell you… once you put that ring on her finger, that fear goes away and suddenly you can't remember being happier in your entire life."

Harry nodded, glancing briefly down at the cane he was leaning on. "Sometimes when Luna and I are together I can't even remember why I need the cane."

"Then it's _definitely_ true love," Sirius laughed, pulling Harry into a hug. "Now… Go in there… I'll be there as soon as I find Anna. I think she was in the kitchens supervising house elves."

Harry turned and headed into the Great Hall, heading over Ron who gave a smile and held up the small box with Luna's wedding band. "I'm keeping it safe for you, Harry," Ron said, smiling.

"I'm not worried," Harry replied, giving Ron a hug. "Thanks for doing this." Looking at Ginny and Hermione he added, "All of you."

"Is Dudley coming?" Ginny asked.

"He and Leslie should be here in 10 minutes," Harry replied. "Where's Luna?"

Hermione pointed in the direction of a small room off of the Hall. "Her father's just helping her finish getting ready."

--

Luna twirled as she looked at herself in the mirror. The gown was a silvery material and seemed to float around her like a mist and the wedding robes looked stunning. Her hair was done up in a braided knot and an amethyst necklace finished off the look.

"I wish your mother could be here to see you right now," Xenophilius Lovegood said as he fumbled with his tie.

Luna smiled and with a flick of her wand fixed the tie. "How is it…?" Xeno asked, looking at his only child. "…that you've become such an exquisite person? You've gown up so quickly…"

"But I know that I will always be your little girl," Luna replied, hugging her father.

After the hug, Xeno stepped back and looked at the wedding dress. "You look so beautiful in your mother's gown."

"And Great Aunt Ruby's wedding robes go perfectly," Luna added. Seeing a tear in her father's eye, she gave him a warm smile. "It's okay, Dad."

"I know," Xeno whispered, hugging his daughter.

--

Once everyone was gathered and seated, Anna cued the music and as the delicate sounds of the Irish whistle played, the doors of the Great Hall opened and the crowd turned as one to see Luna Lovegood on her father's arm coming down the aisle.

Up at the altar Harry knew that if he still had knees they'd be shaking. Luna was the most perfect vision as she practically floated up to him and took his hand. Handing his cane to Sirius, Harry took both Luna's hands in his and looked into her beautiful gray eyes.

"If you are ready to begin, Harry…" Albus Dumbledore said, looking at the couple. Seeing Harry's nod, the headmaster began. "Family and good friends… here we gather to unite two people with the magic that knows no boundaries…" Glancing at Draco and Ginny who smiled, Dumbledore continued. "Before us today Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood offer themselves to each other and desire to forever bind themselves in matrimony."

Luna looked into Harry's green eyes and said, "Before she died… my mother told me that all we truly need in life is for but one person to believe in us. I have believed in you from the first moment I met you. I believed that you were a good person and a hero to all. I believed that you could overcome all obstacles in your way… and I believed that you would defeat a most sinister enemy. I will always believe in you, Harry Potter. I love you now and forever."

Harry felt his heart beat faster as he said, "You've been there for me ever since the first day of my 5th year. The way I feel about you… I've never felt that way about anyone before. With you I feel passion and serenity, chaos and peace… You captured my heart from the first time we touched. And with you by my side I know I can conquer anything."

"Mr. Weasley… Miss Granger…" Dumbledore said, looking at them. "The rings, please…"

Luna took the thick gold band from Hermione and said, "I, Luna Florence Lovegood, forever entwine my heart with yours. Through sun and storm, joy and sadness, sickness and health, life and death. Wherever you are, I want to be." Sliding the ring on Harry's finger, she said, "With this ring, I marry my one true love."

Harry couldn't find his voice for a moment as Ron gave him Luna's ring. Finally, he said, "I, Harry James Potter, forever entwine my heart with yours. Through sun and storm, joy and sadness, sickness and health, life and death. Anything that means anything to you means everything to me." Sliding the ring on Luna's finger, he finished, "With this ring, I marry my one true love."

"Rings are the outward symbol of love," Dumbledore said, looking at those in the crowd who were holding hands. "And today as, Harry and Luna join those of you who are happily married, I ask all of you to remember this special bond, that which not even the strongest magic can sever." Looking at Harry and Luna, Dumbledore said, "I now present to you all, Mr. And Mrs. Harry Potter."

Harry pulled Luna to him and the kiss they shared spoke of love, friendship, and the strongest fidelity.

--

Out on the grounds, Dudley shook hands with his cousin. "Congratulations, Harry."

"Thanks, Dud," Harry replied, grinning. "How about you and Leslie?"

Dudley looked over to where his mother was standing and then back at Harry before pulling on a chain under his shirt. Harry saw that on the chain there was a silver wedding band and his eyes widened. "Leslie and I eloped last month. Don't tell Mum. I'll tell her later."

"Your funeral, Dudley," Harry chuckled as Luna came up to him. "Hello, Mrs. Luna Potter."

Luna smiled serenely as she took Harry's and led him away from the others before pulling her new husband into a deep and tender kiss.


	26. Epilouge

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Whew

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Whew! Finished another story! Always a good feeling. I'm happy so many people have reviewed. It makes me feel loved.

Now… since I'm sure I didn't touch on everything going on I'll give you the rundown starting with Petunia who married the police inspector who asked her out. They are foster parents with 7 kids in their care ages ranging 8-16.

Dudley and Leslie are married with two children, one of whom we meet in this chapter. Dudley works with muggle child services and Leslie is a pediatric oncologist.

Sirius and Anna have 1 daughter and while Anna is still working as a muggle doctor, Sirius teaches an Animagus course at Hogwarts.

Ron Weasley plays Keeper for the Chudley Cannons and Hermione is a medical researcher working with both magical healers and muggle doctors. Their only child, Rose, is just like her mother with her father's temper.

Draco Malfoy took over teaching Potions when Snape retired along with the post of Head of Slytherin House. Ginny is the star Seeker for England's Quidditch team. They have a 15-year-old son, Nicholas and a 12-year-old daughter, Claire.

Harry was the former DADA professor but has retired to act as counselor for Leslie's patients. Luna continues to teach divination. They have 5 children.

If there is anything else you'd like to know, let me know.

Thanks a bunch for reading!

Chapter 26 Epilouge

_15 Years Later_

Autumn seemed to arrive early that year.

To Harry it seemed like mere days since greeting his children as they got off the Hogwarts Express at the end of last year.

The triplets, Adrienne—Addie—Camille, and Gwen, grinned as they each held the signed permission forms to visit Hogsmeade and although it would be Cedric's first year at Hogwarts, Harry knew full well that his oldest son, James, had already handed over the Marauder's Map.

Luna smiled at the kids as she helped them get their trunks on board and just as Harry pulled his wife close for a kiss, he heard someone shouting, "Oi! Not in front of the kiddies!"

Turning, Harry saw Dudley walking up with a wide-eyed little girl who looked as though she'd never seen a train before in her life. "You didn't tell me…"

"That Nicole was a witch?" Dudley finished. "It was certainly a surprise. But I couldn't be happier… or prouder."

"Is Leslie coming?" Luna asked, looking at the entrance.

"She was meeting with patients all day today," Dudley replied. Glancing over at Camille, he asked, "How's Cami doing?"

"One year check up last week," Harry said, a relieved smile on his face. "And still in remission. Thank God wizards recover from cancer quicker than muggles. And that Hermione was successful with that new chemotherapy drug."

"Well, I'm sorry I couldn't come by this summer," Dudley said, watching his daughter talking with Harry's kids. "But I was so busy. Mum even took in another foster child."

"What's the count now?" Harry asked, still amazed that his aunt was now a foster parent.

"Seven," Dudley replied. "The newest girl, Joanna… Her father actually put her in the hospital. She'll likely have a permanent limp but she'll be okay."

"Uncle Harry, James is teasing me!"

Harry turned to see 12-year-old Claire Malfoy running away from James and back to her father. "Ready for another year of teaching, Draco?"

Draco Malfoy grinned as he walked up to Harry. "Yeah. I'm looking forward to having Cedric this year."

Harry looked over at his youngest son who was still standing off to the side of everyone else. "Try and get him out of his shell, will you?"

"I will certainly try," Draco promised. "You're not going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year?"

Harry shook his head and Dudley looked surprised. "But you love teaching, Harry."

Harry shrugged. "Luna's still teaching Divination. And Leslie wants me to help her out this year as a counselor."

Dudley nodded, knowingly. "I understand. Still, I wish you—"

"What the bloody HELL?!"

Draco, Harry, and Dudley whirled around to see what was going on and Harry and Draco gaped at what they saw.

James Theodore Potter was in the middle of a tender, loving kiss with none other than Nicholas Radcliffe Malfoy. The two 15-year-olds pulled away and didn't meet their fathers' looks.

Finally, Harry grinned and Draco just shook his head in disbelief.

"Dad?" James said, looking confused. "What's so funny?"

Harry replied, "Your mother told me that she suspected you and Nicholas were closer than best friends." Looking at his oldest child, Harry said, "I'm not mad. And if the two of you are happy then I'm happy for you."

Nicholas looked at his own father and said, "Dad… Are you okay with this?"

"Your grandfather would be spinning in his grave," Draco replied, smiling. "So I have no problems with this."

Glancing at the clock on the wall and seeing that there was only a short amount of time before the train left, Harry looked over at Cedric and decided to have a quick chat with him.

Cedric looked sheepish when he saw his father limping over but said nothing.

Harry smiled at his youngest child and led him over to a bench, sitting down so he could look at the boy more directly. "Ced… did I ever tell you who I named you after?"

Cedric shook his head and Harry went on. "When I was 14 I was entered in a dangerous competition. Another boy from Hogwarts—an older boy—was in the competition as well. His name was Cedric Diggory." Seeing that his son was listening intently, Harry went on. "At the end of the competition, Cedric was killed because he wanted to be fair. If he had lived he and I would have both won. Cedric Diggory was an honest, hardworking, and truly noble person. And I named you after him because I always hoped that you would be just like him."

Cedric smiled. "You really think I'm that special?"

"You have always been special to me, Ced," Harry replied. "And I know you're going to make me proud."

When Cedric hugged him, Harry hugged back, happy that his son was finally opening up a bit.

--

"And then James kissed Nick on the lips!" Addie said to her best friend, Deanna Black, as they sat in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

Deanna's jaw dropped. "They _kissed_? I never knew your brother was gay!"

"I thought Uncle Draco was going a coronary," Gwen said, still not quite believing what had happened.

"So… do you think Mum knows?" Addie asked, curious.

--

Sitting at the Staff Table between Luna and Sirius Black, Draco looked down at the students waiting to be Sorted. Cedric Potter looked unbelievably nervous while Nicole Evans was looking around the Great Hall in awe and wonder.

Further down the line of first years Draco saw a familiar head of bushy red hair: Roslyn Weasley who had, Draco was amused to note, her nose in a very worn copy of _Hogwarts, A History_. "Like mother, like daughter," Draco commented to Sirius.

"Oh, don't be fooled by the book," Sirius replied. "Rose Weasley is twice the spitfire Hermione is. The kid just _looks_ sweet and innocent."

Once everyone had taken their seats, Professor McGonagall stood by a rickety stool holding and old, frayed, patched hat in one hand and a list in the other. "When I call your name, please sit on the stool and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. Nicole Evans."

Nicole walked up and sat down and the Hat was set on her head. After a while, the Hat called out, "RAVENCLAW!"

Draco clapped along with the other teachers and watched until the last student, Cedric Potter, was called. Luna, Draco, Sirius, and Neville Longbottom—the new DADA teacher—leaned forward, wondering where the boy would go.

Luna could tell her youngest son was nervous and when he looked up at the table, she gave him a smile and a nod.

Cedric smiled back and once the Sorting Hat was on his head, he heard a small voice in his mind. _"You're just like Cedric Diggory when he was first Sorted. Quiet, shy… But you also have the strength, courage, and heart of your father… Any House would serve you well… But I think you will do best in your father's House."_

Out loud, the Hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

As Cedric ran off to join his siblings, Dumbledore smiled as he watched his students. Standing up and spreading his arms in welcome he said, "Welcome one and all to Hogwarts School. Before we begin the feast, I'd like to say a few words…"


End file.
